


A Tale of a Lumberjack and His Gingerbread Man

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: Sweet Moments With You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Discussion of mpreg, Emotional Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel in Rut, Hungover Gabriel, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of noncharacter death, Omega Sam Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Tiny Angst, team switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Sam is new in town having just moved out on his own.Gabriel is the first friendly face to catch Sam's attention.Will Gabriel be able to show Sam that not all Alphas are untrustworthy? Will Sam ever grow more comfortable in his own skin?Or The One Where an Omega meets his Alpha and after an urealistic amount of time,  they bond and bite each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is ridiculous, blame Gabriel. He told me what it needed to be.

Sam Winchester has waited a very long time to enjoy the blissful absence of sound. Or to put it in a less pretentious manner, silence is golden.

After six days of officially living on his own, he has found his long awaited opportunity. He has the day off of work, all his boxes are unpacked, and he has already put in his obligatory phone call to his older brother. That leaves the remainder of the day for him to do with as he pleases. Stretching his long legs out across his new couch, he sighs in contentment as he reaches for his freshly brewed cup of camomile tea.

As the soothing liquid slides down his throat, he finishes the article in the _Medical Laboratory Observer_. An article that has been half read since before moving out of the house belonging to his brother and his brother’s mate. Four weeks to read two pages of print is normal, right? He shakes his head in answer to his own silent question. He sets the empty cup onto the coffee table he pulled from the neighbor’s curb, tosses the magazine next to the cup and grabs a book waiting to be read. He manages to read two pages before his attention starts to stray from the page.

The soft pinging of water hitting stainless steel, a dog barking from down the road, the muted murmur of a television above his head. Each faint sound makes the distance from the home he has known seem like a galaxy away. Sam finds himself suddenly missing the banging of pots and pans as Dean blasts his classic rock music in the kitchen. He stares at the blank screen of his television and wishes Castiel was beside him watching the latest Ken Burns documentary. He snaps his book closed before pushing to his feet. He shrugs into his burnt orange jacket and heads out his front door.

So much for silence being golden.

@@@@

Out of habit, Sam’s shoulders round in as he makes his may down the street. The world can be a very overwhelming place. A cacophony of loud noises assaulting your ears, not to mention the constant barrage of odors from the mix of pheromones and who could miss the pickle factory right outside of town? Nothing wakes you up on a fall day like the smell of vinegar brine flowing in through your bedroom window.

Sam's lost track of how many blocks he's covered since leaving his place. The stream of store fronts and restaurants had bled into a blur after the first block. He isn’t even sure what his intentions were when he left. Food, maybe? All he knows is, he needs to move.

Two blocks later and Sam’s footsteps halt mid stride. He murmurs an apology to the woman behind him as she narrowly misses colliding with his back. Skirting around him, she leaves an acrid trail of Alpha irritation. The reminder of how vulnerable Sam is makes him hunch his shoulders further, cross the street and backtrack one block.

Once again, his footsteps stutter before halting. Glancing through the glass door in front of him, he feels a slight flutter low in his gut. Ignoring the small voice in his head screaming at him to head back home, home where he's clear of staring eyes and scenting noses. The unspoken question he so often sees of, ‘What are you?’ For the first time in a long time, Sam Winchester follows the faint voice of his inner Omega and pushes through the door.

The stress of the outside world falls away as the coffee house greets him with soft jazz music, the whir of a blender and the sound of laughter. The man’s laughter seems to float to the front from behind the back wall. It isn’t a deep sounding voice but the rumble causes another soft flutter in Sam to ripple.

Weaving his way through the smattering of tables, he makes his way to the counter, reading the large, colorful menu board as he walks. The menu is sectioned into three pieces. Coffee and smoothie drinks, sandwiches and pastries. The deep aroma of freshly ground coffee slowly replaces the foulness of the pissed off Alpha still lingering in his sinuses. The closer he gets to the counter, the calmer he feels.

“ _Please_ , let me be your Sugar Daddy!”

Sam’s neck snaps down, pulling his eyes from the offered selection of smoothies, “Uh, p-pardon me?” He was so taken aback by the sudden voice he honestly didn’t catch what was said.

“Welcome to Sugar Daddy's. What can I get you?”

Sam studies the man behind the counter. The first to catch his attention are his warm, honey colored eyes, they seem to be dancing with laughter. It makes Sam think that wasn’t his original statement and he can’t help but smile. His blonde hair hangs low at the back of his neck and his stance is casual as he waits for Sam to place his order.

“I need a minute, you have quite the selection.”

Their eyes meet as the man behind the counter studies Sam. For only a moment it makes him feel vulnerable but even that feeling quickly slides away, only to be replaced with a sense of contentment. Like he could hang out here all day.

After a moment, the man points his index finger at Sam, “You seem like you could go for something green.”

Sam isn’t even surprised when he guesses correct. Maybe he’s just that good at his job but it feels like something _more_.

“That would really hit the spot but I don't see anything like that on your board,” he replies as he points towards the menu.

“Oh don’t you worry a hair on that handsome head of yours. I got you covered.” Normally a comment like that would piss Sam off but it doesn’t bother him in the least. He only detects teasing humor from this, he takes a discreet sniff of the air and is surprised to discover, Alpha. He immediately feels bad for making assumptions, how often do people jump to the conclusion of his secondary sex just by his body type?

As the Alpha starts to throw items into a blender, Sam takes a deep breath in, “I don’t know what it is but something smells amazing!” He glances down at the display case and sees a large variety of muffins, cupcakes, cookies and streusel. Nothing seems to be fitting what he smells. Vanilla, brown sugar and something with a bite to it. Maybe I should learn to bake he thinks to himself before quickly dismissing the thought. He has never been big on sweets.

“Try that on for size.” Sam picks up the plastic cup and eyes the contents' bright green hue. Certainly looks disgusting, exactly how he likes it. 

"Mmm, yeah that is fantastic. What did you put in there? And why isn’t on your board?”

The barista, Sam wishes he was wearing a nametag, shrugs his shoulders, “I just made it up right now. Little of this, little of that and something sweet to top it off.” He leans on one elbow on the counter and arches an eyebrow, “There is more sweet where that came from, if you’re into that kind of thing.”

Sam is almost positive he isn’t referring to the pastries and cookies in the display case. Acting playful and flirty is very much out of Sam’s comfort zone but there is something about today that makes him want to be brave. He sets the cup down and plants both hands flat onto the counter, bracing his weight onto his hands he leans forward, bringing his face very close to the Alpha. “Normally, I’m not into the sweet stuff but it's good to indulge once in awhile.” He holds his gaze, marveling at the flecks of gold swimming in the honey.

Sam doesn’t want to come off as challenging but he also wants to make it clear he’s enjoying this banter. “What do ya recommend?”

Sam holds back a snicker as he sees a brief flash of surprise flash over his face. The urge to laugh fades quickly when he catches another scent of the spicy vanilla, this time he detects a hint of something rich like molasses. He has time to wonder, ‘What the hell is that?’ before the Alpha is responding. He blinks his eyes, stands up straight and approaches the display case. “Let me assist you in that indulgence, you handsome Moose. What tickles your fancy? Chocolate? Nuts? Fruit? Hmmm?”

Moose? Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment? Choosing to ignore the nickname but not the adjective preceding it, Sam takes a few steps to his right, placing him in front of the shorter man once again. He takes a moment to admire the way the light dances up over his face through the glass. Sam notices he also has a very comforting smile as he waits patiently for Sam to return the volley. “Well, I’m a little out of practice with the,” Sam pauses and flicks his eyes up at the Alpha then back down at the pastry assortment, “sweet indulgences. How about you break me in gently with a muffin? You pick,” he adds with his widest smile. Who are you and where’ve you been hiding? Sam asks himself as he watches him set the selection on a plate and push it across the counter. He is grateful his brother isn’t here to witness this, then again, Dean’s absence is probably why he feels free to openly flirt without the risk of being laughed at or teased.

“Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with.” As the man behind the counter hands Sam his change he lets the tips of his fingers slide over his palm, “ _anything_ at all.”

Right before they lose contact, Sam curls his fingers in, not wanting to lose the heat, “I will. Thanks.” He throws him a grin before turning around to find a seat.

Tucked away in the corner is a worn leather couch bookended with two plush arm chairs. Nestled in the middle is an oval coffee table. As he sets his food down, a low bookshelf catches his eye. Before sitting down he studies the spines and quickly settles on a worn copy of _Ragtime_. A low groan escapes his throat as he takes his first bite of the pistachio and chocolate chip muffin.

Sam almost chokes as he swallows when he hears a shout of, “Score one for The Gabe, the Moose approves!” He looks up in time to see, “The Gabe” disappear behind a corner, both arms raised above his head in a show of victory.

Time passes quickly as Sam finishes his muffin and sips at his smoothie. The book chosen off the shelf is one he's read numerous times, allowing him the freedom to look up often and watch Gabe as he helps his customers. The more he watches, the more he wants to get to know him. His sense of humor and his jokes vary with every customer as if he senses how much or how little they can handle. Some he knows by name, or rather some variation of an actual name, others he serves for the first time. All of them are treated with respect and treated as if they're the most important customer to pass through the door.

Sam's never been one to be attracted to a person based on looks alone. The attraction always occurs after it's discovered their personalities mesh well. There’ve been very few people who have fit that bill. With Gabe, something seems….different.

In this short amount of time it's been made very clear to Sam this is a person he would like to get to know more. True, he seems a little loud and some of his jokes are a little blue but those are both traits he doesn’t bat an eye at. After all, he's lived with Dean for 24 years.

What’s surprising to Sam is how drawn he is to the Alpha in a physical way. The longer he sits nestled in the corner of this comfortable couch, the longer he finds himself watching the way Gabe’s hands fly around the small kitchen, preparing sandwiches, ladling out soup and brewing up espresso. When a customer is out of sight, his facial features fall into this soft state, a quick smile at the ready whether it be from an incoming customer or his fellow employee. He wonders what kind of body is hiding under his loose fitting jeans and the long sleeved button up shirt.

Sam quickly looks down at his book, feeling his cheeks tinge as Gabe catches him staring. “Am I going to have start charging you rent?”

Sam looks up from his book, “Sorry, have I worn out my welcome?”

“No way, are you kidding? I've sold four of those gross green concoctions because they saw you drinking it. I feel like I owe you something for the free advertising.” Gabe sets down a plate onto the coffee table. “And also, I thought you may need some dinner.”

“Dinner? What time is it?” Sam looks around for a clock but the other man answers for him.

“Almost six.”

"I’ve been here for,” he pauses as he thinks back to the last instance he noticed the time, “four hours?”

“You have indeedy. It has made me feel good knowing my little hut here is so comfortable for you. Go ahead, eat. I kind of guessed at what you might like, just say the word if you'd like something different.”

Sam scoots forward, “Wow, this looks amazing.” He removes the top slice of bread to find sliced turkey piled high with fresh vegetables including sun dried tomatoes and avocado. “Did you make this bread? Ah,” he moans around his first bite.

Gabe’s eyes glass over momentarily. “Uh yeah.” His breathy reply makes Sam see a check mark in his head. The short ‘uh’ coming down and the breathy ‘yeah’ swinging upwards. “Nine grain with…”

“Pumpkin seeds!” Sam finishes. “I think this is the best sandwich I've ever eaten!” He makes a show of looking at the Alpha’s lack of a mating mark, "How would you like a bite to go with that shirt collar?”

Gabriel grins and bounces up onto his toes, "Very tempting and I don’t even know your name.”

Sam smacks himself in the forehead with his palm, wipes his hands clean on a napkin then stands. “Sam Winchester,” he says as he holds out a hand.

“Gabriel Milton,” the Alpha replies while sliding his hand into Sam’s, “owner and almost sole, operator of _Sugar Daddy's Bistro._ ”

Sam sits back down and picks up his sandwich, eager for another bite. “I’m new to the area,” he pauses while he chews then swallows, “but I think I've found my new favorite place.”

Gabriel smiles down at Sam, making his nerves jump a little. “I hope that means I’ll be seeing more of you.” And there's that raised eyebrow again. Damn.

“Uh, yeah definitely,” he stammers even though he's definitely not flustered by the double meaning of that statement. Nope, not a bit. “Um, care to join me?” He points to the cushion beside him.

“No, I gotta bug out of here but, raincheck?”

“Absolutely. It was nice meeting you, Gabriel. Or do you prefer Gabe?”

Gabriel makes a shooting gesture with his finger and thumb, “You, my handsome Kielbasa, may call me anything you wish.” He lowers his voice and adds, “Except maybe a selfish lover.” He turns on his heel and yells over his shoulder, “Until we meet again.”

Sam knows, without a doubt, that moment will not arrive soon enough.

@@@@

Turns out that next moment is the next day and several more times over the course of a week. It isn't just the food that keeps him coming back, although not having to cook for himself is nice. Their interactions are short and their conversations are still very broad but they always leave Sam feeling lighter and in a better mood. On the days he isn’t able to stop by, he finds himself very irritable.

Sam has yet to order anything off the menu. They quickly fall into a short hand of sorts. Sam will mention he’s in need of a sandwich or just something to snack on and Gabriel takes it from there. It should be unsettling how well this stranger can read him like a book but it isn’t. He's been trying to work up the nerve to ask Gabriel out but so far, he's been unsuccessful.

On Monday morning, Sam's sitting at his usual spot on the couch sipping at a cup of black coffee when Gabriel plops down beside him. “Dude! I almost spilled! And hello to you as well, I was wondering if you were off today.”

“Then maybe you should have a better grip on your hot beverages, and for the record, days off are not something I get that often.”

The smart ass retort dies on Sam’s lips when he gets his first look at Gabriel. There are dark circles under his eyes and his skin is pale. “Hey, you okay? You look a little pallid.”

Gabriel pinches the bridge of his nose, “Oh yeah, I’m fine, I’m just tired.” To accentuate his point, he lets out a loud yawn. “I had two big special orders for Halloween parties.”

“What time did you start today?”

“Three.”

“AM? Dude! It’s almost four pm!”

“I slept for awhile in my office and I’m going home to crash now. What about you?”

Sam looks down at his cup as he answers, “Nothing special. Just going home.” What he wants to do is offer to make Gabriel dinner or take him out somewhere nice.

“Hey, what's up? Are _you_ okay? Sam looks up at Gabriel when his hand falls onto his thigh. His face is still drawn and his nostrils are flaring a little.

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Gabe touches the side of his nose, “Just thought maybe you were upset about something.”

“No, not upset. Actually, I was thinking, how much I'd like, to um..."

“Hey Sam," Gabriel speaks up when Sam leaves his sentence hanging, "I may be an Alpha with a highly tuned sniffer but I still can’t read minds.”

Did he just smell my shift in anxiety? He shouldn't be able to do th-

“Yhoo hoo! Earth to Sam! Geez, I thought I was the tired one.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, I've never been any good at this.” He takes a deep breath before continuing, “I was thinking it'd be nice if someone were to take care of you for a change. You know, cook you a nice meal. I see you take care of countless people all day and I wonder if anyone ever does that for you.” He pulls his nerves together enough to look at Gabriel knowing full well his cheeks are bright red. “I guess what I’m asking is, would you let me do that? Take you out, not today because you obviously need to sleep, but soon?”

Gabriel doesn’t answer and Sam believes this is the longest he has ever seen him go without speaking. It makes him nervous. “I’m sorry if I stepped out of line, I know you're an Alpha and for all I know you have someone at home already. Just forget I said anything.” He starts to get up but is pulled back down onto the couch. Damn, he's stronger than he looks.

“First of all, thank you. That's really kind of you to think of me. Second of all, hell ya I want to go out with you!” Sam laughs when Gabriel smacks his shoulder. “I’ve been trying to figure out if you were single, if you were interested in me or if you were just a friendly guy. Damn, Sam-a-lamb,” he grounds the heels of his hands into his eyes, “if I wasn’t barely staying conscious I would say let's go now.”

“Yeah? Okay, great. Well, how about we talk tomorrow?”

“It’s a date to set a date. Have a good evening Sam.” They both stand.

Sam nods at Gabriel as he turns to leave. “You too.”

After a week of talking to and flirting with the Alpha, it takes them sitting sitting side by side for Sam to figure out the fragrance that's been turning his insides into a quivering mess and craving _more_ , has been radiating off of Gabriel.

He waits for Gabriel to go to the back area before tossing his empty cup into the trash can then walking to the front door. I really need to learn to pay closer attention, he tells himself as he pushes through the door. He eyes up the dark sky and groans aloud.

Just as he steps past the protective awning, the clouds open up. He pulls his collar up and begins to jog in the direction of home.

Even a downpour can’t weigh down this feeling of floating on a cloud. “Hey good lookin, care for a ride?”

Over the crash of thunder Sam doesn’t recognize Gabriel’s voice. He ignores the question and picks up his pace.

“Sam!”

Sam stops and looks, feeling relieved to see a safe face. “Get in here before you catch pneumonia!”

With a grin he knows must look dopey as hell, he climbs into Gabriel’s car. “Thanks, you didn’t need to stop. I’m just a few blocks away.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes at Sam, (which only makes Sam grin harder) “Of course I did, only a bag of dicks would let someone stay out in weather like this.”

“Thanks again, it was getting a bit chilly. Oh, uh, head that way two blocks then take a right. I’m the first apartment complex on the left.”

“Sorry to get your seat all wet,” Sam tells him sheepishly as they pull up to his apartment.

“Only water, it’ll dry. Hmmm, cedar, I like it.”

“What?”

Gabriel shakes his head, “Nothing.”

Sam grasps the handle and looks back at Gabriel, his hair hanging wet in his eyes. He really wants to know what those lips taste like. He licks his own lips but can’t seem to move forward. “Thanks again. Get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Wild horses couldn't keep me away, Sam Winchester.”

@@@@

The next morning, as Sam trudges into work, he's thinking only of seeing Gabriel again. How is it he hardly knows this guy and yet he can’t seem to shake him? The day started a little rough when he slept through his alarm but he woke up early enough to still make into work on time. On top of a rushed start to his day, he has a raging headache. He refuses to let any of that damper his excitement for his impending date.

Sam says Good Morning to Meg who sits at the help desk before walking down the stairs to the clinic laboratory. His coat isn’t even on the hook before he is being handed a file.

“We have an Alpha putting up a good front that he’s a tough guy but he’s reeking up the place. It’s starting to freak out the other patients.”

“Good Morning to you as well, Jo.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Uh huh,” he mutters to himself as he ducks into his curtained off cubicle. He checks over his supplies before going into the waiting room. Flu season has started and once the first patient comes through, there isn’t much time to restock until the end of the day.

On a deep breath he steps into the waiting room, raises the file in his hand and hears “Sam Winchester, fancy meeting you here!”

Sam glances up, or rather, down, into the grinning face of Gabriel. “Gabe! Hi! What..”

Gabriel taps the file in his hand. Sam glances down and sees Gabriel’s name. “Huh, but how did you know I was on my way out here? Or do you always lurk at doors like this?” He gestures for Gabe to follow him.down the hall.

“Easy, Sammy, the scent of cedar doesn’t belong in a clinic so I just knew it had to be you. Talk about my lucky day, I get to be poked by my new favorite person.” He drops down onto the tall chair, swings the cushioned arm over his lap and presents his bare, inner, forearm. “Just be gentle, I’m not a big fan of needles.”

Sam glances over the list of tests ordered and pulls out the required blood collection tube. He snaps on his latex gloves and lowers himself onto his stool, wheeling himself much closer to that of other patients. So close that he slots his knee between Gabriel's spread, and bouncing, thighs. He presses lightly and the bouncing ceases.

“Lucky for you I’m the best phlebotomy technician in the tri-state area,” Sam tells him as he ties the rubber tourniquet around his arm. He runs his hand along the soft skin of Gabriel’s arm under the guise of looking for a vein. In all actuality he's trying to calm the Alpha with his touch. It seems to work because the scent of his fear begins to fade into a hint of vanilla.

“You’re a what now? That sounded dirty.”

Sam chuckles and looks into Gabriel’s eyes, holding his attention away from the needle and tube in his hand. He glances down briefly to be sure of his needle placement before looking back up. Sam prides himself in his ability to draw samples with hardly a glance. “A phlebotomy technician is a fancy name for someone who draws blood.”

“So do you collect other bodily fluids or just blood?” Sam reaches up and unties the band, allowing the blood to flow into the tube.

“Play your cards right and you may find out the answer to that some time after date three.” He slides the full tube off the needle and sets it off to the side, out of sight. Grabbing a gauze square, he folds it in half, and places it over the needle entry. “Maybe even date two if you’re a good Alpha.”

Sam smirks as he’s hit with a wave of musk and molasses. He slaps a bandaid over the gauze and removes his gloves. He leans in close to Gabriel's face and closes his unhinged jaw with two fingers. “I’m free tonight, by the way.”

Gabriel blinks then shakes his head. “Yeah, uh okay tonight definitely works for me. Pick you up at sex,” he squints his eyes shut and shakes his head, “ _Six_!” He shouts. “Six, pick you up at six.”

Sam wheels away, chuckling to himself. Rolling back, he hands Gabriel a green sucker. “For being such a brave patient.”

Gabriel tilts his head at the sucker, “But you haven't…” he looks down at his arm and runs his fingers over the Iron Man band aide, “Well I’ll be damned.” He looks up at Sam, his eyes wide. “You really are the best.”

“Let's see if you still think that after date number three.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I would space these updates out but, fun fact, I'm an impatient person and I'm very excited about this story!
> 
> A huge thank you to those who have stopped by to read and comment!! It means a great deal to me.

“Gabriel? Didn’t you get my message?” Sam is leaning against the door jam, gripping the handle, anxious to close the door again. “I’m sorry, I’m a little under the weather and I just can’t make it out tonight.”

Gabe holds up the white take out bag in his hand, “I did get your text, that's why I’m here. I brought you some food. Even if you aren’t up to eating now, you can save it for when you are.”

For a split second Sam forgets about the pain in his joints, the throbbing of his head, the fire creeping its way along the surface of his skin and the cramps knotting his abdomen. “Oh yeah? Wow. Um…” he runs his fingers through his hair, cringing at the dampness caused by sweat, “what the hell. Come in, I think I may have the flu so enter at your own risk.” He steps aside to allow Gabriel to enter and closes the door behind him. Sam turns around too quickly, bringing on a wave of dizziness. His forward stumble is halted by a strong grip on his forearm.

“Whoa there, Tiger. You’re ok. I gotcha.”

Sam pries his eyes open as his breath comes out in a light gasp, “Uh, thanks. That would’ve been embarrassing.” He smiles weakly at the other man. The vertigo passes as quickly as it came on. Instead of pulling from the Alpha’s grasp, he leans further into it.

Gabriel's pupils dilate as Sam looks down into them and his nostrils flare just the slightest bit. “Hey Sam, not to get too personal or anything but are you sure it's the flu?”

Now Sam does pull away as he takes the bag from Gabriel, noticing a strong scent of cinnamon. At first he thinks it’s the food in the bag but he realizes it's coming from Gabriel when he catches the familiar vanilla and molasses. “Almost positive. What else could it be?” He's heading into the kitchen when a thought occurs to him as he runs through his current afflictions. “Oh shit.” Absently he drops the bag onto the table.

“What?” Gabriel is by his side once again, hand at the small of his back.

Sam bolts towards the bathroom, Gabriel close on his heels.

 _No no no_ is all Sam can think as he throws open his medicine cabinet. “What is today?” he asks as he fumbles with the prescription bottle top.

“Tuesday.” Sam is grateful when Gabriel figures out what he's asking because his brain can’t seem to grasp the word _date_. “Um October 29th,” he quickly adds.

“Fuck, how could I let this happen?” The fear runs down Sam’s spine like a trickle of ice water as he stares at the five white tablets in the palm of his hand. _Five_ not two. Dark spots begin to pop up in front of his eyes as the weight of his error sinks in. He manages to get the remaining pills into the bottle before his knees buckle.

Sam is vaguely aware of Gabriel catching him around the waist, one strong arm holding him up while the other hand takes the bottle from his grip and sets it onto the counter. “Let's get you back into the living room.”

Sam’s hands run through his hair again as Gabriel guides him onto the couch. _How? How? How?_ Is on a constant loop in his head. His morning routine has been the same since he was 14 years old, only changing slightly as he aged. For ten years he’s gotten up at 6am, used the bathroom then took his suppressant. After a quick run or a routine of crunches and sit ups he would shower then have a breakfast of oatmeal or bran cereal before heading off to school or work.

“But it’s not the same anymore,” he tells the empty room. Sometimes his alarm goes off and he rolls back over to sleep longer. Sometimes he skips the calisthenics and chooses to enjoy a cup of coffee while sitting at his own kitchen table. The last two mornings have started even earlier in hopes of catching the briefest of encounters with Gabriel as he picks up a bran muffin to go from _Sugar Daddy’s_.

“What’s not the same?” Gabriel asks as he enters the living room. “Here, drink this.” Gabriel thrusts a glass of water into Sam’s hand. “I hope you don’t mind I snooped in your kitchen. I have your tea kettle warming up. Come on, drink.” He wraps his fingers around Sam’s wrist, urging him to raise the glass.

Sam squirms under the close scrutiny of the Alpha as he downs the glass. The squirm calms when Gabriel speaks again, “Good, real good. Now, as I said, I don’t want to overstep my bounds but how do ya normally ease your, uh you know, your heat cycles? Do you have a close friend or….” He lets his words fade.

“I don’t,” Sam simply states.

“Ok, then you must have, personal items. I uh,” he clears his throat, “I better leave you to it because I can, sense if you will, you're getting closer.”

“No!” Sam yells louder than he had intended when Gabriel starts to get up to leave. Grabbing onto his arm, he explains, “What I mean is, I don’t have cycles.” He looks down at his hand where it grips Gabriel's arm. He feels ashamed at his white knuckles. “At least not since I first presented. The birth control I take also has a hormone suppressant but,” Sam continues as he pushes to his feet unable to take the look of confusion painted across Gabriel’s face or the scent of worry wafting off him, “apparently I’m a helpless Omega, unable to remember to take one lousy pill _every_ morning.”

“No need to be so hard on yourself, kiddo, you’re still adjusting to life on your own. So you missed a few pills.” He gets up with a wave of his hand, “You’ll get back on track.

Years of pent up hormones certainly explains why your pheromones are coming at me in all directions. Whew! It's starting to smell like _Casa Erotica_ in here. I’d crack a window but we’d have every unmated Alpha within a ten mile radius knocking down your door.”

Sam groans in frustration, hating his body and his lack of control over it. He hears Gabriel let out a sigh behind him and he knows he should tell him to leave. He's sure the last place Gabriel wants to be is here watching him fall apart.

“Sam.” Gabriel’s voice is soothing but what really makes Sam stop his pacing is Gabriel’s scent surrounding him. He turns around slowly. “It's going to be ok. More importantly, _you're_ going to be ok. Oh Christ!” Gabriel’s jaw flexes and his eyes slam shut.

For the first time in his life, Sam feels the need to comfort another person. Not the comfort he provides to his patients. This feeling is primal, it runs deep and it makes him forget his own discomfort and anxiety. He searches the Alpha’s face and sees his jaw flex. He hones in on his scent and doesn’t smell disgust as Sam had feared. What he smells is stress. “What? What's wrong?”

Gabriel's eyes snap open and his voice is rough when he speaks. “Sam, would it be alright if I touch you?”

A jolt of fear runs through Sam and Gabriel must smell it because the hands that were once hovering near Sam’s shoulders are quickly moved behind his back, his feet taking him a step away. “Above the belt, no hanky panky, I swear.”

The fear, Sam realizes, was a knee jerk reaction. He tries his best to convey this to Gabriel but he’s had ten years of scent repression to reverse and it’ll take time.

Nothing about _this_ Alpha makes Sam nervous. This Alpha makes him feel good. This Alpha makes him feel...safe. He steps closer to the Gabriel, “I’m sorry for that, it wasn’t because of you. I uh...it's just.”

Sam stops his halting words. He doesn't know how to explain how the world works for Omegas, especially those that look like Sam. How do you put into words that the world can be tough if you're unmated? There are Alphas out there who look down on Omegas as second class citizens, incapable of handling life without the guidance of an Alpha. How do you explain that so many believe an Omega's sole purpose for living is to be bred? The fact that there are many out there who freely take what they want from unmated Omegas is a daunting fact of life, no matter how big or strong you are. He fails to find the proper words and instead settles on, “Yes, please. I want that from you. I, uh need that.”

He feels the heat from Gabriel’s hand before it settles down along his jaw. The other hand comes up to comb through his damp hair before settling at the back of his neck. Both men sigh quietly while Sam leans into his touch, dipping his chin up and down as he nuzzles against the Alpha’s palm. He has an overwhelming urge to nuzzle into his neck, seek out his scent glands and breathe in deep the aroma of vanilla musk. He fights the urge because if he were to give in, he knows he would unabashedly rut against Gabriel because his cock has grown painfully engorged in a shockingly short amount of time.

Gabriel is the first to speak. “As I was saying, you’re going to be ok. I’m certainly no expert but I have helped a few friends through their cycle.”

“Gabe!” Sam’s hand comes up to grip at his wrist as further panic sets in. “I’m,” he closes his eyes and swallows, leaning further into Gabriel’s palm.

“Tell me, Sam.” His voice is calm without a hint of Alpha but it's enough to push Sam on.

He opens his eyes and looks down at Gabriel. His long hair falls forward, framing his face “I’m scared.”

Gabriel's entire demeanor changes in an instant. His pupils that were dark and round with desire, constrict. His shoulders straighten and he seems to double in size. “You will be fine, Omega. I know you will be. I’m not going to leave you on your own. I’m not gonna to lie, it’ll get intense for you but Sam,” he pauses and waits for him to open his eyes, “I know you can handle it.”

Sam nods his head. He doesn't believe him but he trusts him. He's also never felt so attracted to anyone as he is to Gabriel. It may be the hormones waking after a ten year forced hibernation and it could be the fact he is seeing the Alpha side of Gabriel for the first time. It could be any or all of those things, or it could be something more at play that makes Sam want to be pinned against the wall as Gabriel runs his tongue over every inch of his body. The mere thought of it runs a violent tremor through Sam.

Gabriel must take the tremor as fear because he leans up to lay a kiss on Sam’s forehead. However he interprets it, Sam is very grateful for the contact. The whimper that escapes his throat makes Sam want to disappear from embarrassment.

“Shh, it's ok. Now, this is what we’re going to do.” He cups both hands around Sam’s jaw, making sure he has his full attention. “I’m taking you into the kitchen and I’m heating up that soup I brought and I’m pouring you some tea. My nose is telling me we still have a little bit of time. While you hydrate yourself, I’m going to run out for a few supplies.”

Another involuntary whimper escapes Sam’s throat and Gabriel gives him another kiss to the forehead. “I won’t be gone long, I promise.”

Sam has a sneaking suspicion what those supplies are and he feels another surge of panic run through him brought on by uncertainty. Part of him doesn’t want a fake knot, he wants the real thing. This Alpha’s real knot. On the other hand, biology be damned, he still doesn’t know Gabriel that well. Before he's able to put any of this into any form of a coherent sentence, a sharp pain twists deep in his gut, causing him to double over with a sharp cry.

“Cramp?” Gabriel asks as he slides the hand around his waist to cover his abdomen, kneading gently at the soft tissue.

Sam manages to let out a sharp exhale of breath. “Yeah. Thanks, that,” he pushes out another gasp, “that helps.” As the pain lessens he straightens up, leaning on Gabriel. “Fucking uterus,” he mumbles barely audible, “just calm the hell down, your services are not currently needed.”

Gabriel's loud belly laugh makes Sam’s stomach flutter, “Now that’s a good sport. Come on, let's get this show on the road.”

With his arm still tightly wrapped around Sam’s waist, Gabriel leads the taller man to his tiny kitchen table. As Gabriel’s comforting body heat leaves him, Sam suddenly feels small and helpless and it kind of pisses him off. “You know, you don’t have to do this. I can manage on my own. You hardly know me, I’m sure you’ve other things you would much rather be doing then babying me through this train wreck.” He flings a hand, gesturing down the length of his body.

Sam recoils when he smells a quick flash of anger from Gabriel. The hint of hot tar makes Sam feel nauseous. He doesn't know if it's the scent or the fact he has upset Gabriel. Guess he doesn’t like me talking negatively about myself.

“Need I remind you we had a date planned?” He sets the soup down in front of Sam. All traces of anger replaced by his calming scent of vanilla and brown sugar.

Now Sam is the one feeling angry, “And I went and fucked it up.”

“Hey!” Gabriel cries as he grasps Sam’s chin between his fingers, “Stop that. You didn’t fuck anything up. Shit happens, Sambo,” he grins down at Sam and shrugs one shoulder, “that's life. We deal with it as it comes.” He lets go of Sam’s chin to fill his tea. “Now eat.”

Sam feels Gabriel watching him as he picks up his spoon. He eyes the bowl of chicken dumpling soup and the steaming mug of lavender tea. “My skin feels like it’s peeling off my body from an internal fire and you’re feeding me hot food?”

Gabriel holds up both hands, palms out, and arches both brows, “Whoa-oh, listen to you! Get a few hormones raging through you and you get sassy.” Before Sam is able to feel bad, Gabriel continues with a wink. “I like it!” He bends at the waist, placing his hands on his knees he brings their faces level, “Now eat.” Sam feels his cock twitch at the full authority in Gabriel’s voice. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Sam definitely does not whimper again as he watches Gabriel walk away...but he wants to.

Gabriel grabs the set of keys hanging on a hook by the door, “Call me old fashioned but I’ll feel better knowing you’re behind a locked door.” Gabriel must smell Sam’s flash of irritation because he adds, “Yeah I know, ‘Me big strong Omega.’ I know you could kick my ass and any other Knothead Alpha’s ass in a heartbeat but, please,humor me will ya?”

Sam sighs and nods his head. “Thank you, I will be back soon. And a, feel free to enjoy yourself while I’m gone.” He winks at Sam before closing the door.

As the lock clicks into place, a deep sense of dread over the unknown settles into Sam.

@@@@

Leaving Sam, not just an Omega but _Sam_ , in such a state of distress is difficult to say the least. Closing the door was physically painful and the further his car took him away from Sam, the more he hurts. Gabriel doesn’t understand why he’s reacting so viscerally. Sure, he's attracted to Sam and holds high hopes there's something in the cards for them beyond friendship but this, this slow burn in his gut or the tension in his shoulders is something entirely new and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.

Picking out a variety of knot toys certainly doesn’t act as the distraction he needs. The images of Sam usIng these on himself makes Gabriel feel deeply aroused and simultaneously jealous at the same time. He quickly pays for his purchases and heads to the grocery store for food, water and sports drinks. When enough cycles have passed, he plans to get something more substantial from his bistro.

The smell of Sam’s arousal, slick and fear slams into Gabriel like a ton of bricks, making it difficult for him to unlock the door. _Musthelp Mustprotect_ pounds through his veins. Shoving through the open door, he finds Sam has resumed his pacing. His own arousal is overpowered again by _Musthelp Mustprotect Mustcalm_ . Sam has removed his shirt, leaving only his cotton shorts in place. Shorts that are quickly growing damp with slick. As Sam paces away from the door, his long arms wrap around his chest while his hands vigorously rub up and down his biceps.

Sam turns abruptly, no doubt scenting Gabriel’s arrival. He closes the gap between them in two strides. Gabriel's hands are full of grocery bags, leaving him unable to stop Sam as he grabs his shoulders, presses his face into his neck and licks over his scent gland. “Knot me Alpha,” he pants against his skin as he grinds against Gabriel, subsequently slamming his back into the closed door.

Gabriel drops the grocery bags and grabs a hold of Sam’s shoulders and pushes. It takes all his strength but he manages to peel the Omega off. “Hold the phone there, big fella. All your needs will be taken care of. No need to de-evolve to wolf form.”

His apparent rejection causes Sam to stride away, leaving the scent of burnt toast in his wake. Gabriel grabs the grocery bags off the floor, “No need to get your wet undies in a bunch. All I’m saying is give me a minute to get in the door.”

Setting aside the grocery bags, Gabriel hands Sam the small black bag. "I didn't know what you would like so I got you a few different, uh sized ones."

Instead of opening the bag, Sam steps behind the Alpha and latches his mouth over his neck, "What if I want the real thing? Hmmm?" The vibrations from Sam's lips makes Gabriel pull in a sharp intake of air. Damn that feels good.

"Uh, no, sorry, I insist you at least buy me dinner first. Come on." He grabs Sam's hand and pulls him into the bedroom. As soon as his hand is free, Sam palms the front of Gabriel's pants. It takes every ounce of willpower he possesses not to push back.

"Come on, Gabe, let me take care of that for you."

Gabriel steps out of Sam's reach and moves the toys in front of his body. This does nothing to deter the desperate, hormone crazed Omega. Sam steps back around Gabriel again, wrapping his long arms around the Alpha's chest, pulling their bodies tightly together. Surrounded by Sam’s deep fragrance of cedar and pine is intoxicating. Gabriel can feel a growl wanting to escape his throat at the feel of his hard chest, and even harder, cock pressing against his ass.

"Pleease, Alpha,” he keens. Sam’s warm breath ghosts over his earlobe. The change in Sam's voice gives Gabriel pause. He no longer sounds like the confident smartass man from earlier. In his place is a scared, horny as hell, Omega. Gabriel's inner Alpha is clawing it's way to the surface, needing to satisfy and help this Omega. "Am I not enough for you?" All at once, Sam's hands disappear. "Shit, maybe you don’t like that I’m bigger than you.” The smell of burnt toast radiates off of Sam as he covers his face in shame.

“Jesus, Sam, look at me.” When Sam takes another step backward, Gabriel approaches and grabs a hold of his hands. “Sam, look at me.” He finally relents when Gabriel says quietly, “Please, Sam, I need you to look at me.”

He holds Sam’s face as he had earlier. He hopes the contact is enough to soothe both of their inner beasts. “I need you to hear me. I need you to listen to me.” Sam’s skin is so hot it’s making Gabriel’s palms sweat. His beautiful blue green eyes are wide and he's still pumping out the bitter scent of shame.

It makes Gabriel want to pin Sam face first onto the bed and fill his slick hole with his knot. The urge isn't because he himself is extremely aroused but because he knows that's what this Omega's body needs. That isn’t what Gabriel is going to do because he is more concerned about what is going on inside Sam’s head.

When Sam’s darting eyes finally settle on Gabe’s he continues speaking in a low voice while his thumbs stroke lightly along his cheekbones. “Sam, I think every bit of you is perfect exactly the way it is.”

Sam lets out a small whimper as a fresh scent of slick hits Gabriel’s nose. “You said yourself you have helped others, why not me?”

 _Because they were just friends. Because I feel something so much more than friendship for you_. “Because you deserve so much more than a quick knot to satisfy biology. Please, let me show you what I brought you. Once your brain isn’t being melted by fever, we'll talk. For now, please, get yourself some relief. Sam, I hate seeing you suffer needlessly like this.”

He leads Sam to the bed and is relieved when he follows. He hands Sam the bag, “I’m going to leave you to your privacy.” Fear clouds Sam’s eyes and he grips at Gabriel’s arms. “I’ll be right outside your door. I’m not going anywhere. Yell if you need anything.” “Ah, except that,” he adds when Sam reaches out to palm him again.

Gabriel turns to go but Sam stops him, “Gabriel? Before you go, could you...fuck I hate feeling like a needy, whiny mess.”

 _Mustcomfort Mustprotect_ Gabriel places a firm hand at the back of Sam’s neck and another on his chest. He swears his temperature has spiked again. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. You aren’t a mess. Tell me what you need.”

“Would you be willing to, maybe, kiss me before you go?”

He wishes their first kiss was under a different set of circumstances but he isn’t about to pass up the opportunity to finally grant a wish made by his Omega. _His_? Well, damn, no time to think about that now he chastises himself.

Sam bends at the waist and meets Gabriel half way. Their lips press together slowly, Sam’s are slightly parted, encouraging Gabriel to do the same. He keeps their union brief, he doesn't want to make this more difficult for Sam but he also wants him to know he's here for him. He pulls them apart but doesn’t let go right away. Keeping his hand tight at the back of Sam’s neck, he kneads his fingertips into the tight muscle knotted with tension. “You got this. I’ll be right outside. Call me when you’re done and I’ll be right back at your side.”

The moment the door is closed, Gabriel bolts for the patio door located on the oppisite end of the apartment. He gently slides the door open. It's doubtful Sam is paying any attention to anything besides what's happening with his body but all the same, Gabriel would hate for him to hear the door and think he's being abandoned. His head hits the frame with a thunk as his lungs pull in the fresh air. As it is, Gabriel feels as if he is abandoning him. Most of his body is shrieking at him to go back in there and help his, _that_ he corrects himself, Omega but that tiny part of his brain is going to win out if it kills Gabriel. And kill him it may, he thinks as a soft moan comes from the direction of the bedroom.

He closes the door and flips the lock. He palms himself as he walks back into the kitchen and thinks briefly of relieving himself. It would only take a few strokes, the smell alone of Sam’s slick was enough to make him nearly pop his knot. Just thinking about what he's doing on the other side of that door makes his knees feel weak. He braces his weight against the counter and takes in several deep breaths. He needs to get himself under control, the last thing Sam needs is the scent of an aroused, make that a painfully aroused, Alpha making his situation worse.

“Come on, Milton. Get your shit together.” He tells the empty room through gritted teeth. “Sam needs you and this isn’t helpful.”

Several more deep breaths and stirring up a few graphic images of unpleasant things helps him calm down. Plan. He needs a plan.

The first thing he does is put in a call to his second in command at the store. After a brief conversation, he hangs up knowing his place is in good hands with Balthazar and the rest of the staff. The middle of the week tends to be slower so they’ll be fine without him for a few days.

Next he puts away the groceries, trying his best not to worry about Sam being alone. A deep ache has settled over his entire body, knowing he should be in there helping but also knowing that isn’t right. At the moment, Sam isn’t able to make a coherent decision and that leaves Gabriel to make it for him.

The invisible knife in his gut twists sharply when Sam lets out a long keen of “Allllphaa!”

Fuck. He deserves a fucking medal.

Gabriel flinches at a loud grunt followed by something slamming against the bedroom door. Then silence.

Tentatively, he opens Sam’s door. Glancing down at the floor he sees one of the knot toys. Gee, I hope it was good for you, he wants to ask the discarded silicon dildo. Instead he asks with a quiet voice, “Sam?” A grunt sounds from the bed under a pile of blankets resembling a nest. “Sam?” He repeats as he draws closer to the bed. Nothing. He takes a guess and peels back the upper left corner to reveal a mass of wet hair. An arm comes up to snatch the blanket back.

“Go away,” his words are muffled but the smell of burnt toast and the tone of his voice tells Gabriel Sam is hurting.

He closes his eyes and holds back the tears threatening to breach. Logically, Gabriel knows it's the hormones making Sam feel this way but tell that to his inner Alpha because he feels like he's betrayed his Omega. Betrayed and left him abandoned in the cold.

Not about you, he reminds himself. _Mustprotect Mustcare_

Crouching down onto the floor on his knees, he pulls back the corner further this time. Sam is laying on his stomach, head turned away from Gabriel. “Sam? Talk to me, please.” He absolutely hates how wrecked and needy his own voice sounds. He hesitates briefly then decides to just follow his instincts before sliding his hand over the taunt muscles of Sam’s shoulders.

His fever has broken, leaving his skin sweat slicked and clammy. He massages gently as he moves his hand across his skin. “You gotta cool it with the self hatred, you send me into a panic thinking I may be having a stroke every time I smell burnt toast.”

“What about you?” Sam mumbles as he turns towards Gabriel, “You reek of wet dog.”

Relief washes over Gabriel and he doesn't even try to stop himself, he just leans down and presses his lips to Sam’s. The kiss is meant to comfort both of them. “Ah, cedar, much better.” Gabriel pulls back, lays his left hand flat on the bed just inches from Sam’s face then rests his chin on the back of his hand while his right combs through Sam’s hair.

Sam’s eyes slip shut and a soft sigh escapes. “Why do you keep mentioning cedar? Is that like a fetish of yours?”

Gabriel barks out a laugh and leans in to give him another quick peck on his dry lips. “No my darling Sam, that's what you smell like when you're happy. I find it very gratifying, to say the least.”

Sam’s eyes pop open and he pumps out a scent of fear. “You could smell me yesterday!”

“Shhh, it's ok.” Gabriel cups Sam’s face. When he relaxes again he resumes petting his hair and rubbing his shoulders. “In the car, just before you got out.”

Sam pushes away to sit up. Despite how badly he wants to check Sam out, Gabriel averts his eyes and pulls the blanket further up over Sam as he sits back against the wall, scooting over towards the middle to allow room for Gabriel. He sits facing Sam, bringing his leg up so their thighs are pressed together.

“If I would have been paying closer attention I may have had time to avoid all of this!” He points an accusatory finger at the two toys sitting at the foot of the bed. “You shouldn't have been able to scent me. If I would've been paying attention,” he repeats, “I would've realized I had missed a few doses of suppressants and I could've gone to the clinic. But instead, I’ve been turned into this needy little bi-"

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” The Alpha tone flies out of Gabriel’s mouth before he's able to stop it. Hearing Sam talk about himself in that way makes Gabriel want to punch a wall and he's far from a violent person. “Just stop, please!” He softens his tone and takes both of Sam’s hands. “Stop thinking less of yourself for something you can’t control. You think it’s a pretty sight when I’m in rut? No no no, my friend, it’s an ugly thing but it’s just the way the cookie crumbles. We deal with it and move on.” He stands up, cups Sam’s jaw and kisses his forehead. “Now sit tight, I’m going to get you something to drink.”

Before going into the kitchen, Gabriel stops in the bathroom and is pleased to see the size of the tub. Turning on the faucet, he waits for it to warm then plugs the drain. He grabs a few sports drinks, water, wet wipes and a bottle of bubble bath.

Making one more stop in the bathroom to check the temperature and pour in a generous amount of soap under the stream of water, he quickly returns to the bedroom. He hands Sam one of the sports drinks and sets the wet wipes and extra bottles on the bedside table. Gabriel waits as Sam chugs down the drink and his mouth runs dry as he watches his adam's apple bob.

When he finishes, he holds out his hand for the empty bottle, tosses it in the trash can at his feet then holds his hand out again. “Come on, Samsquatch, I drew you a bath.”

Sam places his hand in Gabriel’s open palm but doesn’t move. “Really? You don’t think I feel feminized enough? Now you want to stick me in a tub with frilly bubbles?”

“Hey!” Gabriel shouts playfully with a tug of his hand, “I’ll have you know I often partake in bubble baths. There's nothing feminine about them and they're very relaxing. Besides, you’re covered in slick, spunk and sweat. I know this's your first real heat so I’m not gonna to sugar coat it for you. You probably have three hours before this," he makes a circle gesture with his hand above the bed, "starts up all over again. Which means,” he pulls harder on Sam’s hand and manages to get him out of bed, “you have a small window to clean up, hydrate, eat and sleep before your fever spikes again. Do you want to cover up?” Gabriel makes a point to keep his eyes on Sam’s face.

He smirks down at Gabriel, “Nah, I’ll just need to strip again.”

Gabriel lets out a groan, “Lord have mercy on me. My level of restraint is at its limits.”

Sam does not hold back his laughter as he strolls past the Alpha, “Feel free to check out the goods, I don’t mind.”

Gabriel slaps a hand over his face as he follows Sam into the bathroom. Maybe, just maybe, his fingers slide apart, allowing him a small peek at the Omega's fantastic ass.

Gabriel insists Sam cover himself with a hand towel once he's sunk low in the suds. It takes Gabriel threatening to leave him alone in the bathroom for Sam to finally concede. Gabriel distracts himself from the small piece of cloth by washing Sam’s hair. The gentle sighs and hums coming from the Omega is enough to satisfy the Alpha...for now anyway.

When Sam begins to shiver, Gabriel unplugs the tub and sets a towel down onto the closed toilet seat lid. “While you finish up here I’m going to grab you something to eat. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

He waits for Sam to nod in agreement before going into the kitchen. While he waits for the soup to warm, he searches through Sam’s cupboards. “No wonder you spend so much time at my place,” he says aloud, “There’s nothing in here.”

“Ya know I can hear you, right?”

Gabriel grins as he grabs a bag of roasted almonds, the soup and a towel.

“You need to hit the grocery store once in awhile.”

“Why? Everything I make would be subpar compared to your cuisine.” Sam accepts the soup and pats the space beside him on the bed. “Will you sit with me?”

“Sure, Sammy, if that's what you need.”

Sam winces, “Don’t call me that. My brother calls me that. Anything else, _from you,_ ” he emphasises, making the Alpha stand a little taller with pride, “is fine, even though some of your choices are a bit odd,” he adds as Gabriel rounds the bed. “Wait,” he holds out a hand, “could you maybe lose some clothes? I feel a little ridiculous here being completely nude.”

Gabriel looks up at the ceiling, “I am a good Alpha and I will behave.” He pulls off his outer shirt, leaving his t-shirt in place.

“Jeans too?” Sam looks up at Gabriel with brows furrowed and eyes glistening.

He groans as he sheds his jeans and socks. “How the hell am I supposed to say no to that face? Are you challenging,” he catches himself right before he says ‘your’, what the hell is with him anyway??, “this Alpha in a show of will power?” He climbs in and makes himself comfortable with his back pressed to the wall. “That's kinda rude since I already told you I was at my limits.”

Sam hums as he tucks into his soup and presses his thigh against Gabriel's. “Rude,” is all Gabriel says as he smiles warmly.

They make small talk as Sam eats his soup and munches on the almonds, occasionally popping a few into Gabriel’s mouth.

“What’s up, Sam?” Gabe asks when the air is abruptly laced with Sam’s worry. He watches as Sam sets his bowl aside and scoots down to lay on his side. When Gabe stays sitting, Sam reaches up and tugs at the front of his shirt. He gives into the silent request and scoots down, sliding his arm over Sam’s slim waist and up his back. He tucks his right hand under his cheek before asking, “You ok, Sam?”

Sam shakes his head slightly and adverts his eyes, “No not really but I’m glad you're here with me.” He lets out a shaky breath and bunches his fist at the front of Gabriel’s shirt. “Thank you for, you know, not-"

Gabe removes his hand from Sam’s back and moves it to his bicep. “That was not the time to be making decisions.”

“I appreciate that and I suppose I owe you an explanation as to why-"

“Sam,” Gabe squeezes hard on Sam’s arm, “you don’t owe me, or anyone, a damn thing. You have your reasons for the medication and that's your right. I will say though, you sure had me thrown. I hate making assumptions about anyone but I kinda thought you were Beta.”

Sam lifts his eyes, worry pulsing through every pulse point of his beautiful body, “That's what most people assume. When did you realize I wasn’t?”

“In the car yesterday. I was thrown for a loop cuz I haven't ever been able to scent you, believe me I've tried. It wasn't until you opened your door today and it blasted me in the face that I knew for sure I was wrong.”

“And when you found out I was Omega?” Sam asks hesitantly.

“Honestly?”

“Well, yeah, of course.”

“It made me hard.”

Sam laughs, “Well, that's honest.”

“I aim to please.”

“Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“I know it's a lot to ask but could you….the next time...would you be willing to knot me?”

Gabriel knows how difficult that was for Sam to ask and he wants to shout “hell yes” but still he hesitates. “Honesty, right?”

“Yeah.”

He leans up and lays a trail of kisses starting at Sam’s forehead, past his temple, along his jaw (here he adds a quick nip of teeth), ending on his lips. “I want to like I’ve never wanted anything in all my life.”

“But…”

“But I want to make sure this is what you really want cause you want to be with me, not because your heat is driving you towards me.”

“Gabe, I-"

Gabriel lays a finger over Sam’s lips, “I want you to answer me something first, and I want you to really think about it before you answer.” He waits for Sam to nod before removing his finger. “If your heat hadn’t come along and we'd gone on our planned date, would we have ended up here in your bed?”

Gabe gives Sam credit when he quickly answers “No.”

“See now, you just prov-”

“You didn’t let me finish. I have a feeling we wouldn't have made it out of your car. But to be serious, after going through this with you, you have my complete trust.” He tucks his face into the crook of Gabriel’s neck, “I’m not gonna lie, I’ve never been so scared in my life. To lose all control of myself like that, Jesus Gabe, it frightens me to think what I would’ve done out of desperation.”

 _ProtectProtectProtect_ Surges through every pore of Gabriel’s body. He wraps his arms as tightly as he's able to around his broad shoulders and holds Sam close, kissing the top of his head. “As long as I am breathing, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. I care a shit ton about you, Sam. I hope that doesn’t freak you out but I do. If that's what you honestly want, then I want to give it to you.”

Sam lifts his head and for the first time, initiates a kiss. Before it becomes too intense, Gabriel pulls back. “You should get some sleep, I can feel your temperature rising.”

“Thanks, Gabriel...for everything.” He tucks back into Gabriel’s neck only to pop back up to cry out, “Gingerbread!” His eyes wide with excitement.

Gabe laughs and says, “Snickerdoodle!”

Sam rolls his eyes and punched Gabe’s arm, “No, you ass.” He ticks off fingers as he speaks, “Vanilla, brown sugar, molasses, cinnamon and something spicy I couldn't place.”

“Are you telling me I smell like a fucking cookie?”

Sam leans in and breathes in deeply. Gabriel jumps and then moans when he feels a wet tongue lap over his scent gland. “A heavenly smelling cookie. Damn, I can’t believe it's taken me this long.”

“But you don’t like sweets.”

“Gingerbread has always been an exception for me.”

“A cookie. It fucking figures.” Gabriel shakes his head.

“If it makes you feel any better I’ve been called a lumberjack numerous times and you're the first to ever scent me.”

It takes a moment for Gabe to understand what the Omega is saying, when the light bulb goes off he can’t hold back his grin, “Cedar and pine and you do have an odd affliction for flannel,” he adds.

“Pine too?”

“Hmmm hmm, and when you are really, uh revved up, campfire.”

“And that's good?”

Gabriel pulls Sam back down, “Come on my large Lumberjack, I can already smell the embers, you need to sleep.”

It only takes a few moments of Gabriel rubbing circles across Sam’s back for sleep to overtake them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy Holidays! Smutty good times are on the horizon ;-).


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly, how do other Omegas do this? Sam can’t remember a time he’s ever felt _this awful._

He’s currently standing at the window, hunched over in agony while the muscles in his abdomen coil into a tight ball. His skin’s on fire and yet he’s trembling. His shirt has been removed and replaced twice because his body is unable to settle on a temperature.

He doesn't even want to think about how badly he wants to return to his bedroom, climb onto Gabriel's lap and ride him until he literally collapses. He may be dripping wet from his ass and his cock could break walnuts it’s so hard, but even in his fevered state, Sam knows that would be considered rude, at the very least.

He leans his forehead against the cool glass of the window and rubs a hand across his lower abdomen. Riding that piece of silicon was awful. Yes, it curbed his symptoms enough for him to act human again but it isn’t something he wants to do again. At least...not alone.

From his perspective, the only notch in the positive column on this whole fiasco is Gabriel. Instinctively, he knew Gabriel was a decent and trustworthy guy but what he did for Sam was above and beyond what your average “decent” guy would do. An Alpha resisting a Omega in heat? Definitely not a common occurance.

The real question is, will he still want to spend time with him after this passes? He wouldn't blame him if he has second thoughts, Gabriel is certainly seeing him at his worst. What kind of idiot forgets such an important medication? Especially when said idiot has hopes of one day becoming a doc-

“Here I thought you were burning dinner. I should’ve known you were out here stuck in your own thoughts.”

Gabriel’s hand snakes around Sam’s waist to rub at his stomach, giving him instant relief. The kisses being placed across his back aren’t awful either.

“How you doing, Sam? I wish you would have woken me, I hate that you’ve been out here alone. Again.”

 _Given the fact I want to pin you to my couch and impale myself on your knot, I’d say,_ “Uh huh, I’ve been better.” He leans against Gabriel’s chest, by bending slightly at the knees he is able to catch the head of his cock in the crease of his ass. “G-Gabe, please I can’t...I need,” he loops an arm behind him to pull Gabriel closer against his back.

“I never thought I’d hate myself for being so short,” Gabriel mutters against the blazing skin of Sam’s back.

Sam feels a spike of anger pulse through his temples. He spins around and grabs Gabriel around the waist and pulls him close. Twisting his fingers in Gabriel’s hair he lavishes his mouth hungrily, inserting his tongue into the heat of Gabriel’s mouth. Pulling back on a gasp, he keeps their faces close. The tips of their noses are touching and Sam’s lips move against Gabriel as he tells him vehemently, “You’re fucking perfect exactly the way you are. You’re _my_ Alpha. I need you now….will you take care of me, Alpha?” Sam no longer cares how needy he sounds.

Gabriel's eyes slip closed as his breathing comes out in short pants, the output of air rustles Sam’s hair. “Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? I can help you with a toy if-"

Sam feels a fresh surge of slick run down his leg but he force's his words to be clear and precise, “Gabriel, open your eyes. You’re who I want, not because you have a knot, I want _you_. I need _Gabriel_.”

As his name is spoken, Gabriel’s pupils blow wide and his shoulders draw back. There’s little doubt left in Sam’s mind over the fact their roles have just been reversed.

The little doubt that _does_ remain is quickly wiped clear when Gabriel spins Sam around and presses him firmly against the wall. The length of his hard cock slots between the groove of Sam’s ass. He gives one hard thrust and Sam is seeing stars, not by the minute amount of friction, but by the sheer power behind the move and the wave of arousal that floods Sam’s sinuses. He is surrounded by musk and molasses.

His knees buckle as he lets out a guttural moan. Gabriel's strong arms encircle Sam’s chest, holding him steady. Just as Sam’s vision begins to clear, Gabriel’s mouth is hot against his ear, “If you don't like something, at any time, you tell me.”

Sam rolls his hips against Gabriel. Next he pries one hand off his chest and moves it over his own, aching cock.

“Sam, I need an answer or I go into the bedroom and grab-"

“I p-promise!” Sam gasps. “Please, oh God, Gabriel. I n-need you to touch me. I need to feel your skin.” He drops his head back onto Gabriel's shoulder. Shamelessly rubbing his ass along his length. “God, I need you to fuck me. T-take me. I’m yours. I promise, I will speak up. Please, please.”

Sam’s head is left spinning as Gabriel pulls back and pushes Sam’s shorts past his hips. As they pool at Sam’s ankles, Gabriel wraps his hand tightly around his shaft causing Sam to bend at the waist with a cry of Gabriel’s name. His hand grasping at the wall for traction.

“Just as I suspected, you are well proportioned, my giant Moose,” he jacks his right hand as his left arm holds Sam’s weight.

“Alpha…not enough, I need-"

“I’m going to take care of you.” His actions contradict his words as his hand leaves Sam’s cock, leaving him whimpering and thrusting into empty space.

Sam begins to tremble as Gabriel's mouth trails down his back, his flat palms in their wake. His lips cool against the fire burning under Sam’s skin. “Fuck, I’ve never seen such a beautiful back. These broad shoulders and trim waist. Hmm.”

“Gabe..” Sam has slipped past the desperate point and deep into a feral need for his Alpha's touch.

Strong hands grip each ass cheek, spreading them wide. Imagining Gabriel seeing him like this causes another surge of slick to run.

Through the pounding in his ears, Sam hears Gabriel groan an instant before a flat tongue runs from his scrotum, over his leaking hole and up to the cleft of his cheeks.

Of the few people Sam has been intimate with, not one of them has ever done that and the sensation is overwhelming. He lets out several grunts as he tries to catch his breath.

Gabriel moans his pleasure as he laps at Sam’s hole, the sound alone is one of the most arousing things Sam has ever encountered. His cock leaks and twitches as Gabriel spears his tongue in and circles the loose muscle. It isn't long before Sam is thrusting back, needing more.

“Alpha, please...more.” He turns back around, this time with slight hesitation. Gabriel encourages him by running his hands up his thighs, over his hips and up his chest. His hands are rough with callouses and healed burns but his touch sends sparks zinging across Sam’s nerve endings. _Not enough_.

Sam grips at Gabriel’s shirt, “Too many clothes. I want skin. Here, now, Alpha, fill me up.” Words are pinging through Sam’s fevered brain, the harder he tries to string them together, the faster they bounce away.

Gabriel turns towards the bedroom, “Come, let me make you comfortable.”

Sam pulls him back against his body, smashing their chests together. “Can’t wait.”

Sam spikes with arousal when Gabriel’s eyes flare with his words, “The hell if our first time is going to be against your living room wall, Winchester. Now get in that bedroom before I fling you over my shoulder and carry you in there myself.”

In that moment, Sam knows with certainty he’s not only capable of doing such a thing but _would_ do it, if challenged.

Sam follows Gabriel's lead towards the bedroom but not without draping his body over his back and sliding his hand past the waistband of his boxers. Gabriel’s steps only falter slightly as Sam grips his hard shaft and nibbles at the soft skin just behind his ear. His words are broken by kisses and licks to Gabriel’s jaw and neck, “Damn, you are _thick_. Can’t. Wait. To get you in me.”

Once inside his room, Sam reluctantly removes his hand and pulls Gabriel's shirt over his head. His mouth instantly sucks at his scent gland. The intoxicating aroma of his musk laces with sweat and brown sugar makes Sam want to bite the tender skin. The thought of life without Gabriel's scent causes his uterine muscles to contract again and his heart to actually hurt.

He ignores the pain and moves onto kissing down his collarbone and licking his pecs while his hands skim over as much skin as he’s able to reach. His skin tone is tanner than Sam had expected. His abdomen doesn’t have a large definition of muscle but Sam can feel the tightness under his palm all the same. Kissing down his chest towards his stomach, a humming sound escapes him when Gabriel threads his fingers through Sam’s hair and tugs ever so gently.

His fingers hook under the elastic band but freeze when Gabriel says, “Stop. Shit, I don’t have-"

Sam wasn’t able to form a complete sentence a moment ago, but this? This he understands. “Top drawer of my dresser.” For once Sam is grateful for his big brother inserting himself into his personal life.

Dropping down onto the bed he takes himself in hand and strokes slowly but with a tight grasp. Fuck, why does he still have clothes on?!? He thinks as he watches Gabriel walk to his dresser. A moan bubbles up as Gabriel pulls out a sting of foil packages.

Sam’s hips rise off the bed slightly the closer Gabriel draws. His mouth fills with saliva as he watches Gabriel push his boxers to the floor, never missing a step. His cock springs free and the boxers drop to the floor. What he wouldn’t give to taste that on his tongue. His fingers twitch and a whining he’s certainly not proud but unable to stop, erupts from him as Gabriel tears open a condom and rolls it down his length.

“I want to see that pretty pink hole of yours," he tells Sam as he tosses the rest on the bedside table.

Sam almost pulls a muscle scrambling up onto the bed. He crawls on his hands and knees until he reaches the head of the bed. He positions himself in the middle of the bed, knees spread apart and rests his weight on his forearms, willing himself to remain still.

His patience is rewarded quickly with a dip of the bed and a warm hand to his back. His hand slides down along his spine and doesn’t stop until two fingers slide straight into Sam’s wet hole and curl right onto his prostate.

Sam lets out a loud cry and surges back with all the strength of his thighs. “Alpha!!”

Gabriel slides his fingers out making Sam whimper. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see Gabriel spread his slick down his shaft. “Sam, did I mention how good you taste? Hmmm,” his eyes slip closed as he licks the remaining slick off his fingers. “Damn, I’m going to need some more of that. But another time,” he adds as he moves closer to Sam. “Right now, I need to take care of my Omega.”

 _My_. Yes, yes. He wants to be his. Sam straightens to his knees and turns slightly, catching Gabriel's mouth in a heated kiss. The angle’s awkward and the kiss is sloppy but it’s the most delicious and satisfying kiss Sam has ever had. _MineMineMine_

He follows Gabriel's unspoken direction when he pushes against his shoulder. Gabriel's weight presses across his back as he returns to the position on his forearms. “Ready?” He asks softly as the head of his cock prods at Sam’s entrance.

He waits for Sam to pant “Yes,” before pressing forward in one smooth slide.

“Oh fuuck.” Sam's head hangs between his bent elbows while he tries to control his breathing. This isn’t his first time bottoming but it’s certainly the first time he’s ever felt completely satisfied. With every encounter he's had, with men and women, Beta and Omega, he’s always been left feeling...empty. With every instance, it made sex less and less of a priority in his life.

Gabriel hasn’t even moved, and yet, as he feels the slow stretch of his muscles opening to eagerly envelope Gabriel, he knows this, no he corrects himself, _Gabriel_ is what he's been missing.

“Sam,” Gabriel says weakly, “you gotta stop with the clenching or you’re gonna get my knot before we get to the good part. Just give me, whoo," he pushes out a gust of air, "a sec.”

Sam chooses to focus on his own breathing to relax his muscles. During a slow exhale, Gabriel decides he’s ready to move. The remainder of Sam’s breath rushes out on a long ‘ahhh’ as the drag of his cock lights him up from the inside. The head of his cock catches on Sam’s rim before it slams back in.

With each pull out and subsequent slam back in, Sam’s cries get louder and closer together until they become one long string of ‘My Alpha’, ‘so good’ and ‘need you’.

Gabriel’s own sounds of pleasure are mixed with words of praise which only add fuel to Sam’s fire. “So perfect, Sam. We're so perfect together. I wish you could see you the way I do.” His thrust slows as he hooks his arms around Sam’s chest and pulls.

It takes a moment for Sam’s brain to catch up with the backward momentum of his body but when it does, a new surge of arousal makes its way straight to Sam’s leaking dick. In one seamless move, as if they've done this countless times before, Sam spreads his knees as Gabriel drops to his haunches and pulls Sam snuggly over his thighs. “Holy fuck, Gabe.” What follows is a long string of short staccato pants as the new angle pulls Gabriel deeper and flush against his prostate.

He grinds and bounces as Gabriel’s hands skim over his sweat slicked chest. “Take what you need Bab-, mmm. I want you to ride me as hard as you need to until every single lick of hormone is sated.”

Sam doesn’t miss what Gabriel almost called him. He wishes he would. He slows to a languid roll in order to kiss Gabriel. Only a small portion of their lips actually touch but the angle gives Sam enough to taste his tongue and look into his eyes.

Before he is able to say anything, Gabriel gives one solid thrust up and nails Sam’s sweet spot. He would have fallen to his hands if Gabriel wasn't at the ready. “How the fuck are you so freaking strong?” He pants as he leans his back against Gabriel’s chest and reaches one arm behind to grasp the back of his head. His eyes slip closed as he’s surrounded once again by Gabriel’s scent. _MineMineMine_

“Come on Sam, I want to hear you scream out my name. I’ve a big fat knot just waiting to catch on that tasty ring of yours.”

Having never been one to back down from a challenge, Sam tightens his core and rides Gabriel until his thighs burn and tremble. Crying out sharply every time Gabriel pushes up and meets his downward drop. “Gabe, Gabe, fuck, I’m...So close. Need...touch me….damn you feel so good. Nngh.”

Gabriel nibbles at Sam’s shoulder. “Are you sure, because I could flip you on your back and-"

“Gabriel!” Sadistic bastard, he thinks. Which oddly enough, makes Sam grind down harder.

Just as he thinks he may need to do it himself, Gabriel grips him and Sam thrusts up, fucking into Gabriel’s tight fist. “Alpha...So good...Gabe. Yes!”

Gabriel hits his prostate and twists his wrist, the dual action doesn’t just nudge Sam over that edge, it sends him soaring.

He slams down hard and clenches his ass as he reaches back again to grab Gabriel’s head. Gabriel's mouth latches onto Sam’s neck and sucks. His vision blacks out as he comes, painting the sides of Gabriel’s hand and his own chest. He chants Gabe’s name between deep pants until the tidal wave recedes.

“I have never seen anything as hot as that.” Gabriel moans as he milks Sam through the aftershocks.

“I believe you owe me a knot, I still have an itch.” Sam is winded but his body's telling him it isn’t finished.

Gabriel slaps his ass, making Sam’s cock twitch. “Get back on your knees, my Big Fella.”

Sam's grateful Gabriel isn’t able to see his wince when he pulls off, it’s been a very long time since he’s done this and he’s decidedly tender. Despite being slightly uncomfortable, he finds himself eagerly returning to his previous position, the anticipation of Gabriel finding his pleasure is making his cock pulse with desire. He looks over his shoulder in time to see Gabriel study his view of Sam’s presented ass.

His warm hands run over his ass cheeks, sending goose bumps rippling over the surface of his skin. “Not too sore are you, Sam?”

The smell of Gabriel’s concern over his well being makes Sam want to weep. “No. I’m fine.I want you to feel as good as you make me feel.” 

“You need to tell me if it’s too much.” He slides his fingers into Sam’s wet hole again and smears the slick over his length. “Damn, just knowing your sweet slick is all over my cock makes me want to pop my knot.”

Sam rocks back on his knees until he feels the head of Gabriel’s waiting cock. A low moan is forced from his throat as Gabriel slides in once again, slower this time, giving him more time to adjust. Oversensitivity is at play, making him ride that fine line of pleasure and pain. Sam quickly passes over the line into pleasure as Gabriel begins to pump his hips.

“I want to see you touch yourself, Sam. Could you do that for me?”

“Oh God yes!” he cries. His hand flies to his still hard cock and begins to stroke in time to Gabriel’s thrusts.

“Fuck, that’s hot. I can feel you getting wet again, just for me. Are you ready, Sam because I’m right there.”

Full words are beyond Sam’s ability so he just nods his head and moans. The forearm bracing his weight begins to tremble without his knowledge. The only sensations Sam's aware of are the sounds of his own slick sliding with Gabriel’s cock and his balls hitting the tops of his thighs. The air in the room is permeated with their arousal. The heat building low in his gut grows hotter with each stroke of his hand.

Gabriel’s hands grip his hips tight and Sam hopes each finger leaves a perfect oval shaped bruise in his flesh, leaving more proof he belongs to this Alpha.

“Sam, my perfect Sam. Fuck, look at those muscles ripple across your back. And this tight ass wrapped around me, fuuck, Sam!” His hips speed up their rhythm, stutter then still as Sam clenches around his girth. “Oh, uh, yes. S-Sam.”

The sudden stretch of his muscle as Gabriel’s knot swells and finally catches on his rim sends another massive surge of pleasure crashing into him. Sam’s cries mingle with Gabriel’s as another orgasm, this one dry but much more intense, pulses through him. Even with the condom in place, Sam's able to feel each pulse of Gabriel’s cum, sending another ripple of pleasure through his already spent cock.

As Sam collapses back onto both forearms, Gabriel bends at the waist and rests his forehead on Sam’s damp back. They take a minute to catch their breath. “Holy shit, Sam, that was by far the most mind blowing orgasm I've ever had. Fuck, we better lay down before I collapse.” He guides them down to their right sides, his right arm tucked under Sam’s neck.

“Geez it smells like we're in the middle of a bakery in here,” Sam cries as he takes in a deep breath, inhaling as much of Gabriel’s musky, heedy, mind fucking blowing scent as he's able to.

“Only if that bakery is in the middle of a forest. Hot damn, I want to bury my face in your neck and never leave.”

Sam tilts his head, exposing his neck, “No one’s stopping you.”

“Better not, I need to pace myself, I’m no spring chicken anymore.”

Sam smiles as Gabriel kisses his neck. “No spring chicken, are you kidding? What was with that move of yours, Jesus. I just about blew my load the way you manhandled me like I was only a sack of flour.”

“I knew those long legs of yours could give you enough height to hit all the right spots.” He smacks Sam’s ass making him yelp. “My solid oak tree.”

“That was unbelievable.”

“Well, I’m glad it worked, sure would have put a damper on things if it hadn’t. Hey Stretch Armstrong, mind grabbing that package of wet wipes I brought in earlier?”

Without even needing to move his upper body, Sam grabs the pack of wipes and hands them to Gabriel.

Gabriel snakes a hand around Sam’s waist and wipes his chest and thighs clean.

“I don’t deserve you,” Sam whispers as he grabs a hold of Gabriel’s thigh and curls it over his hip. “Are you comfortable? Mother nature must've had one sick sense of humor when she came up with this.”

Gabriel tosses the wipe in the general direction of the can, pulls the tossed aside blanket over their shoulders then folds his arm over Sam’s chest. “I dunno, I kind of like this, with you anyway. Have you ever been tied to someone you don’t particularly like but was convenient at the time? Talk about awkward.”

“No. Actually, you're my first.”

Gabriel freezes mid air, about to kiss Sam’s neck. “I was your first…”

“Knot!” He cries when he realizes Gabriel may think he meant his _first_ partner.  “My first knot and also, you're the first Alpha I've ever been with.”

Sam feels Gabriel's body relax again and slowly mold against his body. Yes, that's definitely a feeling he could get used to.

“Oh. That’s kinda nice. I hope I did okay for ya.”

“Eh, it was alright. Ow!” He rubs at the nipple that has just been assaulted. “Dude, I came twice, I would say that was pretty fucking fantastic.”

“Alright, that's more like it. Now quit your yapping, this may take awhile to go down and you still need to eat so sleep now.”

“So bossy,” he says around a wide yawn. “Is it bad for me to like that?”

He feels Gabriel smile against his back, “Good is boring. Now sleep.”

They both end up passing out. Sam's the first to wake. He figures only a short amount of time has actually passed since Gabriel is still snug in his hidey hole, although the stretch doesn’t feel as tight. He wonders what time it is, his best guess is it’s early morning.

If pressed to admit it, Sam does find their current prolonged connection kind of nice, in an odd sort of way. After having such an intimate experience with Gabriel, Sam feels as though he should at least try to explain to Gabriel why he isn’t entirely forthright with his full identity.

They haven't know each other very long in regards to number of weeks and yet, it feels like he's always known Gabriel. It scares Sam a little to know how quickly he's fallen for him. At an early age, he had resigned himself to the fact that finding his Alpha would never happen. He was okay with the possibility of a Beta mate or even another Omega. What Alpha, after all, would want an Omega bigger than them?

What scares Sam isn’t the possibility for what may come. It’s the fact all of this seems too good to be true. What if Gabriel isn’t feeling the same connection Sam does?

He decides right there and then he isn’t going to worry about that. The only part of the equation he has the tiniest control over is himself. Starting with sharing more of himself with Gabriel.

“What’s going on under all that luxurious hair, Samuel?” Gabriel curls his fingers around Sam’s pectoral muscle. “What cha thinkin about?”

“My, uh brother, Dean, actually.”

“Sam, I have my dick in your ass and you’re thinking about your brother? Sorry, man but that's gross. Oomph! Hey! No need for violence!”

Sam withdraws his elbow where it's buried in Gabriel’s rib cage. “I’m trying to share something with you, no need for you to be a dick,” Sam laughs softly.

The light kisses along the base of his neck makes up for his crass comment. “I’m sorry, what about big bro?”

Sam shimmies his upper body back, pressing further against Gabriel’s chest. “Dean presented as an Omega when he was fifteen.

“Keepin it all in the family, eh?”

Sam lets out a humorless bark, “Much to our Dad’s dismay.” He lifts Gabriel's hand off his chest and kisses his fingers. “In the three years before I presented, I saw him go through hell. I never let him know what I’d seen while in school, I’d play dumb any time he would get in trouble for fighting. I never told anyone that I knew he was defending himself against asshole Alpha’s.”

“Defending against-”

“Most of them got off on the idea of overpowering an Omega as big as he is. Others liked to taunt him with the usual shit of telling him how good he’ll look with a pup in the oven and one on the hip.”

Gabriel buries his nose into the crook of Sam’s neck and sniffs, “Dicks like that give us all a bad name.”

“But there are so many out there, like you and my brother's mate, that make up for the few bad apples.” He reaches behind him to thread his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, scratching lightly with his fingernails. “Luckily, Dean’s best friend is an Alpha and he looks just like a-"

“An Alpha?” Gabriel asks quietly.

It’s not necessarily the tone of his voice but the subtle shift in his scent that makes him turn his head quickly and ask, “What? No! I was going to say, he looks just like a Mack truck. The dude has been large and intimidating since we were kids. Gabe wh-” and that’s the moment Gabriel’s knot decides to slide from Sam’s body.

He can’t hold back the grimace that twists his face, “Well that was unpleasant,” he deadpans while Gabriel hoots with laughter.

“Wait, don’t move,” he tells Sam when he tries to roll onto his back. A moment later he feels a damp wipe run up the top of each thigh and gently between his crack. Gabriel makes a hissing sound between his teeth, “Are you sure I wasn’t too rough?” He tosses the used condom and wipe into the trash can. “You look a little puffy Ba-, uh Big Fella.”

Sam rolls over until he is lying directly on top of Gabriel. He boxes in his head with an elbow at each ear. Bringing his face down until their noses almost touch, “Thats two,” he states as he stares down into Gabriel’s look of confusion.

“Care to elaborate?”

“That’s twice now you almost,” he bends to lay a quick open mouth kiss over his lips, “almost called me Baby, or I suppose it could have been Babe,” he adds absently.

Something flashes across Gabriel’s features, it’s there and gone so quickly that Sam isn’t entirely sure but he believes it could have been fear. “Big Fella, that’s what I said. Baby or Babe would be...wrong.” He adds with very little conviction.

Sam kisses Gabriel again, this time with tongue. His hand runs down the side of his body then slips around his hip to grab his ass cheek. “Feel free to accuse me of being a stereotypical Omega, but I think I may like that.”

Gabriel seems to have an internal debate before settling on, “Nah.”

Sam shakes his head slightly, the small smile on his face fades as he looks down at Gabriel’s face. This is the first time he's been able to really take in the details of his face. Up until now there's been a considerable distance between them while under harsh fluorescent light or his brain has been fried due to fever.

Now, though, now without hormones interfering, he's able to notice for the first time the faintest smattering of freckles across his cheekbones and nose. Sam’s lips part in quiet awe as he runs the pad of his index finger over the light brown spots. While holding Gabriel’s gaze, Sam lightly flicks his tongue over his right cheekbone, his taste buds buzz with the taste of salty sweat. “Yum,” Sam tells him just above a whisper, “cinnamon, just as I suspected.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes as the corner of his mouth twitches up but to his credit, he doesn’t say a word. He just reaches up with both hands, brushes back Sam’s hair from his face and holds it at the nape of his neck.

Sam tears his sight away from Gabriel’s eyes which have turned a rich golden color with shades of brown flowing in at the edges, and turns his attention to his eyebrows. He traces each brow. Never has he seen such an expressive pair. He marvels at the way he's seen entire conversations run through these two strips of hair, controlled by tiny little muscles.

“Hey Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“You were saying something about Dean-o.”

“Uh? Oh yeah, yeah but first I have to…” he leans down once again and kisses the shallow space between his bottom lip and the apex of his heart shaped face.

“Sam? I hate to break up this moment, but you're getting a little heavy.”

Sam shifts his weight onto the bed, leaving his right leg draped over the tops of Gabriel’s thighs and props his head onto his left hand. He runs his fingers through Gabriel’s small patch of chest hair as he speaks. “Sorry, I like looking at your face and I haven’t had many opportunities to indulge.” I wish I could wake up every morning to this face, he thinks.

“Anyway,” he says on a sigh. “Benny was, well still is after Cas, my brother’s best friend. The more they would hang out together, the less people would fuck with Dean.”

“Did people assume they were together or were they scared of him?” He tucks a strand of Sam’s hair behind his ear.

It's such a small gesture but the intimacy of it makes Sam want to kiss him...many many times. He refrains and instead, answers his question. “I think a little of both. Either way, I'd seen enough to know I wanted no part of that kind of trouble. After my first heat, I asked my mom to let me go on medication to stop my cycles and the release of pheromones.”

“And you’ve been hiding ever since.”

Sam finds himself unable to look Gabriel in the eye, suddenly feeling very ashamed. He hasn’t ever thought of taking the suppressants as a way to hide, more as a way to avoid conflict but that’s exactly what he's been doing. Hiding himself.

“Hey,” Gabriel grasps Sam’s chin between his thumb and finger and tips it up, forcing him to look Gabriel in the face, “I’m gonna have to throw out my toaster because the next time I set it too high, I’m going to stress thinking that you're somewhere upset about something. How about we take a break, maybe brush our teeth, take a shower before round number three comes about?”

Sam wrinkles his nose, “I am pretty rank smelling.”

“Would you mind if I run home to shower, that way I can grab a few days worth of clothes?” He quickly adds as he sits up, “Twenty minutes, tops. You'll hardly notice I’m gone.”

A lead weight settles into the bottom of Sam’s gut but he nods his head yes. “You don’t have to leave, I have plenty of clothes I could lend you but of course, you can go whenever you need to. I don’t want you to feel like you need to be here to hold my hand.”

“I look ridiculous enough in comparison to you, my Sambo, let’s not add insult to injury by adding clothing that would make me look like a kid playing dress up. And in regards to the second part of your statement, I want to be here to hold many parts of your body, not _just_ your hand.” He bounces his eyebrows at Sam before giving him a deep and dirty kiss.

Sam chooses to temporarily ignore Gabriel’s blatant put down of himself, that'll be addressed at another time, Sam can guarantee that, instead he asks. “Twenty minutes? How close are you?”

“Two blocks. Close enough to run here. And I do mean, literally, run here.” Gabe scoots off the bed and starts to pick up his clothing that is scattered about the room. He throws on each garment as he finds it. “My Rut isn’t due for at least another six weeks but after this pleasurable experience, I have a strong suspicion Christmas is coming early this year. Don’t be surprised when I show up on your doorstep sweaty and incoherent.”

Sam walks to the edge of the bed on his knees, his flaccid cock swinging between his legs. He grabs a hold of the front of Gabriel’s shirt and pulls him close. “I look forward to it.” Several minutes of kissing and groping occur before Gabriel breaks them apart. “I better go, we're running low on time.” He takes a hold of Sam’s chin again, “While I’m gone I want you to shower, drink several glasses of water and a sports drink. I'll make you some food when I get back. Promise?”

Sam glances at the clock and is surprised to see it’s almost six in the morning.

“Promise.”

“Such a good Omega,” he grins as Sam rolls his eyes. “I’m taking your keys again so I can lock the door behind me.”

Sam watches Gabriel leave, feeling less apprehensive than the last time he was left alone. This time, he is certain his Alpha will return to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of this chapter was inspired by a hot scene of DaydreamDestiel's mastermind. If you want to know which part...and you really SHOULD...check out her Astroglide Ships It fic. You won't be dissapointed.


	4. Chapter 4

With the first step into Sam’s apartment, Gabriel feels the tension in his chest loosen and the bouncing of his nerves slow. He drops his overnight bag on the floor, closes and locks the door behind him. Seeking out his Omega’s... _what_? Seeking out, _Sam’s_ scent, he inhales deeply and smells...cinnamon? Now Gabriel's aware he's already heading quickly to full on arousal with the mere thought of being around Sam again, but could he really be scenting himself? The thought kind of grosses him out until he catches a whiff of coffee. Ah huh, breakfast, _not_ pheromones. Okay, that he's fine with.

Sam walks around the corner of his tiny kitchen and Gabriel’s breath is momentarily stolen from him. Sam’s entire posture has changed since he first showed up on his doorstep yesterday evening. He seems relaxed and happy. And so fucking beautiful. The moment he lays eyes on Gabriel his face splits into a wide grin. “Hey you, I’m glad you’re back.” Sam closes the gap between them in two long strides and takes the bag hanging from Gabriel’s hands, “Let me get this for you.” Gabriel follows him back into the kitchen where he sets the bag on the counter. “I know you said you’d make something when you came back but I really hope you don’t mind, I made us some breakfast. You’ve been so good to me and food isn’t nearly enough to show you how grateful I am but, I guess it’s a start.”

Watching Sam gesture with his hands as he speaks, watching the way he runs his fingers through his hair, seeing the way his lips quake up into a quick smile when he isn’t entirely sure of what he wants to say, being surrounded by the scents of the rich dirt of the earth and the fresh scent of green leaves, he knows in his gut his instinct has been correct all along. This _is_ his Omega. The one he’s been looking for his entire adult life. He hasn’t a clue if Sam feels the same way. He knows he’s used the words ‘My Alpha’ but that could’ve been due to a primal instinct.

“Gabriel, whats wrong?” Sam runs a hand up Gabriel’s arm, past his shoulder until it reaches the back of his neck. His fingers scratch lightly at his hairline and Gabriel swears to himself if he was capable of purring he would. Sam’s wraps his other arm around Gabriel’s waist and pulls him close. “Unless you took the time to give your dog a bath, something's stressing you out.”

And that’s another thing, Gabriel thinks to himself, I’m usually so good at keeping my feelings under a tight wrap. That filter seems to disintegrate whenever Sam's near, surely that means something, right?

The concern oozing from Sam’s pores is also painted clearly across his handsome face. He smiles up into Sam’s face then kisses the arm near his cheek, “Nothing’s wrong, I was just worried about you while I was gone. And no, of course, I don’t mind, it smells great. I’m starving.”

“You would tell me if something was bothering you, right?” Sam asks with a squeeze to his neck.

Gabriel looks up into those blue green eyes and wonders how anyone could possibly lie to this man. “No, I’m really good." _Is he good?_  "Actually, there's something I need, or want I guess, I just don’t want to seem like a creepy Alpha.”

Sam’s brows furrow, “What do need, Gabe? I want to give it to you.”

He wraps his arms around Sam’s neck, grateful he doesn’t need to stand on tiptoes, as it is he feels inadequate enough with his overwhelming need to be near Sam. His gratitude only deepens as Sam seems to know what he's seeking. His hand slides off Gabriel’s neck and joins his other arm at his waist. He tilts his head, creating a space for Gabriel to seek out his scent glands before mirroring his own actions at Gabriel’s neck.

The way Sam knew what he needed shouldn’t come as a surprise to Gabriel. They're a pair, are they not? he thinks as the remainder of his apprehension melts away. Maybe what he’s feeling is an effect of Sam’s heat. Maybe, when his cycle passes they'll go back to the way things were. But how was that? They were flirty, clearly comfortable in each other’s presence and both have admitted to a physical attraction. The sex was, well mind blowing would still be an understatement. Maybe this's only their bodies seeking out the primal need to procreate....or maybe there's something more.

Gabriel is all too aware that the only way he’ll know for sure is for him to nut up and speak up but he isn’t ready for that, not yet anyway. Better to delay that conversation until later, on the slim chance this connection he’s feeling is one sided, Gabriel needs more time to get to know more of what makes that big brain of his tick.

They remain locked in each other’s embrace for several minutes just...being. Their heartbeats and breathing sync as one as they calm each other. “Thanks.” Gabriel whispers against Sam’s neck before laying a soft kiss just below his ear.

Sam’s hand rubs across his back as he straightens up, “No need to thank me, I wanted to do that the moment I heard the key in the door. I just, I dunno,” he shrugs a shoulder, “didn’t want to seem needy.”

Why me? he thinks. What makes Sam want him? He isn’t unattractive just...average. Sam could have anyone he chooses and yet he seems to need and want him. Pushing aside his insecurities, he gives Sam his best smirk and replies, “Nothing needy about that, my Tall Oak Tree, I’m irresistible to everyone.” Unable to hold back anymore, Gabriel leans up to capture Sam’s lips in a quick kiss, ending it with a nip to his lower lip, “But you’re the lucky one I choose.” _Because I belong to you._

Sam’s pupils dilate slightly as he looks down at Gabriel, “Well in that case, we should pack in a few calories because I’m going to need a lot more than your scent very soon.”

Gabriel lets out a teasing growl as he grabs the bag off the counter and sets it in the refrigerator but not before removing a bottle of pills.

“Here, catch,” he calls to Sam as he tosses the bottle his way. Sam looks up, surprised, but he catches it.

“I’m impressed.”

“I’m far from athletic but I’ve learned to master the, 'Surprise catch' move. My brother pulls that on me all of the time.”

“Should help with the fever aches,” Gabriel explains as Sam looks at the label “I, uh, noticed you didn’t have any in your medicine cabinet. I had extra at home. I pop that shit like candy after a long day of working and baking. I've heard heat headaches are a bitch.”

“You’ve heard right. I already have a three Ibuprofen headache on the rise. Thanks. Sit, fill a plate, I’ll bring you your coffee.” He swallows three tablets with half a bottle of water then fills two mugs with steaming coffee.

He sets them down onto the table and returns to the cupboard for sugar. “I’m afraid I don’t have any bacon, I tend to only have that in the house when my brother is coming over but we have french toast, eggs, hash browns and turkey sausage.” Sam takes a seat next to Gabriel. “I feel bad ‘cause you know exactly what I like but all I know about you is you like a lot of sugar in your coffee,” Sam says quietly as he stares down at his empty plate and twirls his fork between his fingers.

“Hey,” Gabriel leans over and covers the hand twirling the utensil, “all of this is perfect. Thank you, you didn’t have to do any of this but I love it. Unless I go out, no one cooks for me. It’s nice.” He waits for Sam to look up and smile before squeezing his hand and removing his grasp.

“So what was in the bag?” Sam asks as they fill their plates.

“Sandwiches, soup and dessert. I called ahead and asked Balthazar, you’ve met him, right?” He waits for Sam to nod yes, “I asked him to throw a few things together for us.”

“Oh shit, Gabriel, your store!” Sam’s hands freeze as he cuts into a slice of french toast. “I have personal time at work but you’ve a business to run. If you need to go,” he gestures at the door with his fork, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even th-”

“Sam, it’s fine! I’m long overdue for time off and I know my place is in good hands. Besides, Bal took one whiff of me and shooed me out the door. They won’t let me back into the store until you, no that’s not right,” he says with a shake of his head, “until _we’re_ ready to be apart.”

Sam looks Gabriel in the eyes, “I can’t even lie, that was difficult to be separated from you.”

“Me too, Kid. That’s the fastest shower I’ve ever taken. Hell, I don’t even know half the shit I threw into my bag.” Gabriel tells him around a bite of sausage.

“You shaved, I was kind of liking the scruff that was starting last night,” Sam comments as he runs a finger down Gabriel’s cheekbone.

“I’m happy to keep it rough,” he leans over and lowers his voice, “if that’s how you like it.”

“I guess you'll have to wait and see what I like,” Sam replies as he takes a bite of scrambled egg.

Gabriel returns to his plate with a shake of his head and Sam gets up to freshen Gabriel’s coffee. As he watches Gabriel shovel in the sugar he says, “So tell me about yourself.”

He eyes Sam over the lip of his mug, “What do ya want to know? There isn’t much to tell.”

“Are you originally from Kansas? Do you have any siblings? Are your parents in the area? How long have you owned _Sugar Daddy’s Bistro_? And who's the friend you've helped through heats?”

Gabriel chokes on his coffee at the last question. He coughs a few times around his laughter.

“Sorry, I want to know everything about you,” Sam tells him sheepishly.

“No, don’t be sorry, ya just kind of caught me off guard.” He rubs at Sam’s knee before picking up his fork again. “I like that. Lets see, I grew up in Tennessee. We moved here when I was in high school. I’m an only child and my parents live somewhere in Europe.”

“You don’t know?”

“Nope, they moved as soon as I turned 18. As far as they were concerned, their job was done.”

“Jesus, that’s a little-”

“Fucked up, yeah I know but honestly, life got a lot easier for me after they left. Occasionally they send a postcard. Once a year I get a phone call.”

“I’m sorry.”

Gabriel shrugs his shoulder, “Eh what are you gonna do?” For the most part, Gabriel’s nonchalance is legitimate. He learned at an early age his parents weren’t like most parents. The Miltons didn’t have time to attend Christmas concerts, throw birthday parties or visit their son in the hospital when he had his appendix removed his sophomore year of high school. He didn’t know any different but there were times when he wished it was different. “I learned to occupy my time with work. As soon as I was old enough for a work permit, I got a job at the bakery within walking distance of my house.”

“Did you always want to be a baker?”

“As long as I can remember, yeah. That was another perk of never having parents around, I had free reign of the kitchen. What about you?”

“Born and raised here. We lost our parents in a car accident when I was 16. Dean and his mate, Castiel, live about 30 minutes from here. They're the only family I have."

“16, huh? Yikes.”

“My brother had to fight the state but they eventually awarded him custody. Well,” Sam says as he sets his fork and knife across his empty plate, “this conversation turned into a real bummer.” He stares at Gabriel for a moment, making the hairs on his arm stand on end. “You never told me about your friend.”

Gabriel chuckles softly as he pushes his plate away. He scoots his chair closer to Sam until their knees bump and takes the hand closest him. “Are you jealous, Sam?”

“No.”

Gabriel doesn’t say a word, just holds his gaze steady.

“Okay, maybe a little,” he laughs, “but mostly I'm curious. I know many people who have arrangements like that with friends. I’ve always wondered how that works.”

“Actually, you spend enough time at the shop you’ve probably seen Jody, she comes in often with her mate.”

Sam thinks a moment, “The Sheriff and the gruff sounding British guy?”

Gabriel nods his head, “Yeah, that’s her. She was the first friend I made when I moved here and we’ve been close ever since.”

“Uh, close. I’d say so,” Sam mumbles as he gets up and grabs their empty plates.

He knows it’s a dick move but Gabriel can’t help but laugh as he moves up behind Sam at the sink. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he kisses him between the shoulder blades, it isn’t as nice with his shirt on but he’ll take what he can get. “There’s no need to be jealous, Ba-” he cuts himself off by kissing Sam’s back again. When Sam’s shoulders tense he thinks, fuck it, don’t hold back what you’re feelings. In for a penny, out for a pound. “You have nothing to worry about, Baby.” He turns Sam around gently and leans against him, hands flat on his chest. It hurts that Sam won’t look at him but if the roles were reversed he wouldn’t feel the greatest either.

“Sam, I promise you, what you and I shared in there,” he points to the bedroom, “is nothing comparable to what her and I did. Jody and I were purely clinical.” Gabriel smiles warmly up at Sam when he finally looks up from the spot he's been staring at behind Gabriel’s back.

“Really?”

He tucks a strand of hair behind Sam’s ear, “Really. In fact I only knotted her once and we never kissed past a few pecks on the lips. Sam, you’re,” _it for me_ , “the most incredible person I've ever met. What we had in there...you’ve set the bar high and there’s only one person who could raise it.”

Gabriel’s chest fills with, he swears, pure sunshine the moment Sam’s face breaks into a wide smile. _Those dimples will put me in an early grave._

“Is that a challenge to up my game?”

“Maybe, but first we should clean up the kitchen.” He pats Sam’s chest, manages to take one step towards the table before Sam pulls him back against his chest.

“Hey, I didn't get my,” he wraps his hand around the side of Gabriel’s head and brings his mouth down into a wet kiss. The taste of syrup mingling as their tongues slide together. He slides a hand down the waistband of Gabriel’s sweatpants and cups his bare ass, gives it one hard squeeze before removing all contact. “You’re right, we should get this sticky mess into the dishwasher.” He winks at Gabriel before stepping away, leaving him feeling half hard and very proud to be with such a tease.

“Does Jody’s mate know about your former arrangement?” Sam asks as he puts the butter and syrup into the refrigerator.

“Of course. There’s no way I could face the guy if he didn’t know,” he comments as he wipes down the table. “Before he met Jody, he had his own arrangement,” Gabriel’s lip quarks at the word, such an odd way to describe a sexual encounter. “We’re cool. He may come off as impersonal but he’s really a great guy. Very funny. I was planning on introducing you the next time they were in since I kind of told them about you.” He adds as he watches Sam closely for his reaction.

Sam drops the towel he was using to dry his hands, “You did?” His voice sounds uncertain as he reaches back into the sink to retrieve the towel. “But we haven’t even been out on a date.”

“I know but they noticed you the last two times they were in and I’ll admit, they kind of read it all over my face when Crowley asked about,” he pauses to use air quotes, "the ‘Tall Drink of Water hangin about’,” he shrugs his shoulder and slips his arms around Sam’s waist. "It kind of all came tumbling out of my mouth how crazy about you I was and I was having a hard time working up the nerve to ask you out.”

“When was this?”

“Two days ago. Before I rescued you from the thunderstorm.”

Sam bats those long damn eyelashes and says in a falsetto voice, “My hero.” He takes a moment to show Gabriel just how much he appreciates his hero.

When they come up for air, Gabriel steps back to slow things down. He figures they still have another two hours before Sam’s next flare up.

“What about you?” Sam asks as he pulls two bottles of water out of the refrigerator.

“What about me?” he answers as he accepts the bottle and cracks the seal open. When Sam remains silent he pulls the bottle from his mouth before taking a sip. “Sam?”

“Did Jody ever, you know, help you when you,” he pauses to swallow before finishing quietly, “went into Rut?”

Oh, now he understands the scent of insecurity coming his way in a giant wave. _ComfortComfortComfort_ Only he isn’t able to comfort his Omega because he has his own insecurities. “Sam, have you ever seen anyone in Rut?”

Sam must pick up on Gabriel’s change in scent because he moves to stand next to Gabriel against the sink, pushing their shoulders together. “No, I mean, kind of. I’ve been around to see Castiel before his Rut starts. I’ve lived with him long enough to pick up on his clues, Dean too. The change in their behavior and also their scent, to some degree. I would make myself scarce either by working extra hours or taking off on a three day road trip on my own.”

Gabriel nods his head. “Well, you know how out of control you felt when I first got back from the store yesterday?"

“Yeah, it was awful.”

“It feels the same way for us while in Rut. To answer your question, no Jody never helped me in that way. She offered every time but to be honest, I just didn’t trust myself.”

“Gabriel!” Sam cries as his hand grasps Gabe’s shoulder, “You would never hurt anyone.”

“No, you’re right I couldn’t and I wouldn’t but I was more worried about harming our friendship. I wouldn’t be able to judge where that line would be.” He sighs out of frustration, “I don’t know how to explain it. When those hormones take over I feel, no exageration, like I’m going out of my mind. I can’t think clearly. Your only thought is to plant your seed.”

“I get that. And you were afraid of, maybe being too rough or overzealous?” Gabriel wants to kiss every inch of Sam’s face in that moment. Starting with every wrinkle of his forehead as he raises his eyebrows at him down to his little smile of understanding.

“Yeah, that’s a pretty good way of putting it. I’ve never been with anyone. I’ve always holed up in my house for three days. As I’ve told you, it isn’t pretty but it’s better than losing, or worse, hurting a friend.”

Sam pushes away from the sink and presses up against Gabriel. He bends at the knees enough to slot his thigh in between Gabriel’s legs. “Promise me something.”

Gabriel swallows and bites his lower lip, “Anything.”

“Promise me you’ll trust me to take care of you when your time comes.”

Can he make that promise? He has no doubt Sam could handle him physcally, even at his most crazed, but-

“Gabriel.” Sam’s deep, commanding tone has Gabriel not only snapping to attention but also making up his mind.

“Yes, I promise.”

Sam nods his head once then presses his thigh against Gabriel’s half hard cock. “Good, I’m glad that’s covered.”

Gabriel voice cracks as he asks, “How ya feeling, S-Sam?”

“Real good.” He moves his thigh up and down with a smirk. “You?”

“Uh, real good.” He slips his hand under Sam’s shirt, “You don’t feel warm yet. We should, uh,” his head falls backward and a moan escapes him as Sam rubs his thigh against him and nibbles along his neck, “we should go w-watch a movie or...Jesus that mouth of yours feels good.”’

“If you insist.” Sam runs his hand down Gabriel’s arm until he reaches his hand, he links their fingers together and leads him into the living room. Pointing to a bookshelf next to the television he tells Gabriel, “Go ahead and pick something out, I haven’t gotten around to setting up Netflix yet, I don’t watch a lot of television.”

As Gabriel approaches the shelf, the opening credits of _Game of Thrones_ drifts from the kitchen.

“I better get that, if I don’t answer he’s just going to keep calling.”

Gabriel watches as Sam picks up his phone, “Hey Dean.”

Gabriel asks by hand gestures if Sam wants him to go into the other room. He responds by shaking his head and pointing to the DVD collection. His face twists into a grimace of irritation and he rolls his eyes. Into the phone he snaps, “Dean, I've sent you at least four texts since yesterday evening.”

Gabriel turns his back on Sam and is instantly impressed with the small collection.

“That’s when I was available Dean.” _Pause_. “I’m fine, no you don’t need to come over.”

He runs his finger over the titles. Several Star Trek television and movies, both old and new.

“No, I’m not alone.” _Pause_. “Gabriel.” _Pause_. “I did so tell you about him.” _Deep sigh_.

James Bond, oh nice Samuel.

“It’s a long story.” _Pause_. His voice is resigned when he replies, “Okay, I guess it isn’t that long of a story, yeah that’s what happened give or take a few details.” _Pause_. “Well, it hasn’t been a walk in the park but Gabriel has helped.”

Ah, nice, several Stephen King. Yup, his is definitely my Omega.

“No, Dean, you don’t need to talk to him.” _Pause_. “Because I know what you're going to say.” _Pause_. “No. Actually, hold on I’ll save you the trouble.”

“Hey, Babe?"

 _Did he just call me Babe or Gabe?_ Gabriel turns around to find Sam still standing in the kitchen, his phone held away from his ear.

“Whats up, Sweet Cheeks?”

Sam laughs, takes a moment then schools his face, dropping his voice, “Dean says if you hurt me he is going blah blah, never find your body, blah blah. Is that clear?”

The voice on the other end of the phone does not sound very happy if the yelling is any indication.

“Crystal.” Gabriel says loud enough for Big Brother Dean to hear. Sam grins at him and places the phone back on his ear before Gabriel turns back to the shelf.

“No Dean. Of course I did. I forgot to take a few pills but my brain hasn’t completely melted away.” He sighs lightly and when he speaks again his tone is light, “I know.” _Pause_. “Yeah, I know. I miss you too. Tell Cas I said Hi. Okay, talk to you tomorrow.”

Ignoring the pang of envy pulling at his chest over having someone care enough to be overprotective, Gabriel selects a case and pops it open. “Let me guess, 'What do you know about this guy?, Can he really be trusted' and 'Did he cover up'?”

Sam laughs softly as he takes a seat on the couch, “That about sums it up. Dean means well, and I‘ll forever be grateful to him but he’s having a hard time shutting off the protective aspect of our relationship. He doesn’t need to be a parent to me anymore.”

“I’ve been told, _most_ parents are like that,” he comments as he inserts the disc.

Sam drops his eyes as Gabriel approaches the couch, remote in hand. “I’m sorry you were dealt such a shitty hand.”

“Hey, don’t worry about me, Baby.” Sam’s head snaps up at his use of the endearment again but remains quiet. “I _was_ fine. I _am_ fine, especially now that I have you.” Gabriel internally cringes, he purposely called him ‘Baby’ but that last part kind of slipped out.

He remains standing in front of the seated Sam. By the look Sam is giving him, he figures it was the right thing to say. Sam slips his arms around Gabriel’s waist and lays his head on his stomach. “Gabriel, I-”

Gabriel rubs at Sam’s back then kisses the top of his head, “Hey, the movie is about to start. That couch looks mighty comfy. Think it’s big enough for both of us?”

Sam rucks up Gabriel’s shirt and presses his face into the soft flesh of his stomach. He inhales slowly before placing a few soft kisses around his belly button. No one has ever shown Gabriel such tenderness and it’s a little overwhelming. “That’s really nice, Baby,” Gabriel physically cringes but luckily Sam doesn’t notice. 'Baby' just doesn’t feel right. Sam deserves something better than a generalized pet name.

Sam tightens his grip around Gabriel’s waist and pulls him down onto his lap. Gabriel straddles his thighs and sighs as Sam’s hands slide up the back of his shirt. The feel of his skin is like a cool drink of water on a hot summer day, it brings him instant relief to all that ails him.

He feels a hand slip past the waistband of his pants then two fingers sliding down his crack. It takes every ounce of willpower in Gabriel not to arch up into his touch, seeking more. He fights against his urge and angles his hips away from the approaching fingertips. “Samuel,” he speaks in a low tone and clucks his tongue in a tsking manner.

Sam removes his hand and sits back, the scent of worry surrounding them both, “I’m sorry, did I cross a line?”

“No, absolutely not, my Dear.” _Nope_ , 'Dear' doesn’t feel right either. He scoots further up Sam’s lap, pressing their chests together and kisses him until the burnt toast is replaced by the sweet smell of a hope chest. “In fact, I look forward to the day you show me what those long fingers of yours can really do.” He rolls his hips, rubbing their rapidly filling cocks together. “That day’ll have to wait until your heat is over, which by the way,” he slides off of Sam’s lap, leaving them both a little grumpy, “will be rearing its head very soon so we should probably save our energy. The movie is starting anyway.”

Sam removes his shirt before stretching out along the back of the couch. “What? I get hot,” he answers to Gabriel’s amused look. “Now, come on, will you at least be my little spoon?” he asks with his arms held out wide.

Gabriel arches an eyebrow at him then pokes his index finger at his bare stomach, “Why, so you can grind against my ass?”

He feels his eyes grow wide as Sam lunges forward, pulls him into a bear hug and drops them both down onto the couch. “That wasn’t my intention but now that’s all I can think about. You do have a nice little ass.”

“Sam,” Gabriel groans as he’s pulled flush against, “Fuck, that’s more than a 'big spoon' I’m feeling. You're gonna kill me Sam.”

“Okay, I’m done teasing...for now.” He kisses Gabriel’s neck as he wiggles to find that sweet, comfortable spot. “Oh, hey, great choice,” he says as the opening credits start, “I haven't’ seen this in ages. How did you know it’s one of my favorites?”

Gabriel takes a moment to bask in the pride he feels for knowing his Omega so well before replying, “I took a guess, _The Shawshank Redemption_ is a classic though. One of the few times the movie adaptation is equal to the written word.”

“I’ve heard some say it’s better.”

Gabriel lets out a mock gasp, “Well they’d be wrong!”

Sam shakes them both with his laughter then pulls Gabriel closer, resting their cheeks together, “I couldn’t agree more.”

It isn’t long before Sam’s hand slides off Gabriel’s arm and his breathing becomes steady. He grabs the sleeping Omega’s hand and tucks it between his chest and his own hand, but not before kissing each fingertip.

As he watches Andy Dufresne retar the roof of the prison, Gabriel wonders how the hell he managed to arrive here. Thinking back on that day, the day that changed his world for the better, it's hard ro believe it was less than two weeks ago because it feels more like a lifetime.

It started off as any other day, stocking the display case as he pulled items warm from the oven. Balthazar joined him mid morning to help with the breakfast rush. By late afternoon, things had slowed down and Gabriel was thinking of leaving early. The two of them were in the back kitchen, laughing over Balthazar’s antics from the previous evening when Gabriel felt himself being pulled to the front counter. It wasn’t the bell above the door because his employees are constantly threatening to replace the tiny bell with an alarm because he never notices it. Something, or as it turned out, someone, made him leave Balthazar mid story and head to the front.

Love at first sight would be a little too dramatic to describe what Gabriel felt when he first laid eyes on Sam Winchester, dramatic but not all that far off the mark. It wasn’t just the way he looked either, although the sight of him that day, standing kind of hunched in on himself, gazing up at the menu board will always be seared into Gabriel’s memory. The light from the display case setting off a glint from his stunning grey eyes. Grey eyes that, as Gabriel later discovers, change color with every shift of Sam’s mood.

The closer he approached, the faster the neurons in his head bounced around on a static charge. Not wanting to startle him, he had tried waiting for Sam to notice his presence. As it were he already had the look of a lost puppy but, as is usually the case, Gabriel’s mouth got away from him. Thankfully, Sam hadn’t heard the pick up line that had popped out of his mouth.

He and Sam haven't talked about their first flirty exchange and he wonders if he sounded as pathetic as he had felt that day. Maybe not, he thinks, since Sam hadn't turned tail and ran out. Over the next several days, the teasing of his staff increased the more it became obvious how hard he had fallen for this mystery customer.

Gabriel will admit, it did drive him a little crazy not being able to scent Sam. The last thing he cared about was what he was. Alpha, Omega, Beta, hell Sam could be a Klingon and he would happily learn how to make Gagh if it meant he’d return each day.

What made his skin itch was the need to feel closer to Sam. Without any type of scent he felt this void between them. He hadn’t realized just how much it bothered him until two days ago when he dropped him off. The scent was so very faint he almost missed it but it was there. And it was still lingering in his sinuses after he had collapsed onto his bed, exhausted after putting in thirteen hours of work. Now, as he lay in Sam’s arms, he can’t help but remember how quickly he found his release that evening with the aid of his own hand and the smell of Sam in his nose.

The movie reaches just past the halfway point when Gabriel notices the increase of warmth along his back. It isn’t until Sam begins to whimper and twitch in his sleep that Gabriel slowly rolls from his left hip to his right.

Sam’s brow is furrowed and his lips are pressed into a thin white line. Gabriel brushes away the hair where it's become matted with sweat against his forehead. His fingers continue to trail down the side of his face. Sam lets out a small whimper followed by Gabriel’s name as he leans into Gabriel’s palm. Hearing the distress in Sam’s voice is more than Gabriel wants to handle. He needs to cut Sam’s discomfort off at the pass before he becomes desperate. Judging by how quickly Sam’s fever is spiking and the thick scent of slick, that moment is quickly approaching.

Gabriel sits up and pulls his shirt off but leaves his pants on. He lays back down on his side and sets about exploring Sam’s body. He combs through his hair and in between kisses to his face, neck and chest he whispers Sam’s name. Sam’s skin feels like smooth, hot velvet under his palms. Sam begins to moan quietly as Gabriel’s hands skim over his chest and stomach, consciousness drawing ever closer with each kiss.

By the time Gabriel slips his hand past the waistband of his shorts and boxers he's fully alert and pressing back, his full length hard and leaking. Sam’s mouth descends upon Gabriel, hot and panting before his eyes are even open. He pulls back just enough to ask, “Why aren’t you in me yet?”

“I think that'd be a little rude on my part don’t you think? And also, there’s a little thing called conscious consent, I’m kind of a stickler for it. I was toeing the line as it was doing this,” he jacks his hand in a firm upward stroke and brushes his thumb across his slit. He swallows down Sam’s cry as he strokes his hand down, cups his balls then inserts two fingers into Sam’s wet, loose hole.

Sam’s head falls back against the couch and he begins to chant Gabriel’s name in time with each thrust of his fingers. “GabeGabeGabe, fuuck, Gabe. Please, I’m burning up.”

Gabriel pulls a nipple into his mouth while his fingers continue to work over and around Sam’s prostate. Sam’s back arches off the couch as Gabriel skims his teeth over the firm nub. “It’s that bad already?”

Sam squeezes his eyes closed as he pushes harder down onto Gabriel’s fingers. He grabs a hold of his own cock and strokes. “Y-yes, hurts, please.”

Gabriel withdraws his fingers gently, “Okay, I got you. Do you want the knot?”

Despite his next comment, his eyes remain closed tight as he lifts his hips and fucks into his fist, “N-no, I want to, oh fuck, I want to see you. Feel your weight on me. Fuck.”

“Just give me a minute to cover up.”

“Skip it, I need you.”

Gabriel stands up, pulls out the condom he slipped into his pocket earlier then drops the remainder of his clothes. “Yeeah, that’s definitely not happening.” As he tears open the packet, he watches as Sam’s work on his cock becomes frantic and his other hand reaches down to rub at his hole. “Take it easy there, Babe.”

Sam’s eyes open as Gabriel climbs onto the couch. Kneeling between Sam’s thighs, he grasps each of his wrists and pulls them away gently. He takes a moment to suck Sam’s fingers clean before sliding Sam's shorts and boxers off. He easily hooks Sam’s right ankle over the back of the couch, “How convenient, my tall Oak Tree,” he smirks as he pushes his left leg until his foot falls to the floor.

“Alllphaaa!” Falls from his mouth in a long low moan.

“I know, Baby. I know.” He mentally braces himself because he knows he won’t have time to adjust, his Omega needs him to _move_. To chase away that deep drive written in his DNA to open his body to an Alpha’s seed.

Gabriel has just barely gotten himself lined up before Sam hooks his left leg behind Gabriel’s back and pulls him forward, sheathing him in one smooth move. Sam’s back arches as Gabriel’s jaw clenches around a grunt.

Once he’s fully seated, Sam drops his leg back to the ground, spreading his knees wide to give Gabriel all the space he needs. Gabriel kisses Sam, straightens his back, widens his stance with his knees, grips Sam’s slim hips and begins to piston his hips at a rapid pace.

He watches in pure rapture at the sight before him. Sam comes alive like a hot wire. His hands are in constant motion, bracing along the couch, stroking at his cock, touching Gabriel where skin is accessible. The symphony of sounds coming from Sam is enough for Gabriel to need to conjure up images of unpleasant things in order to lower his skyrocketing pleasure. He feels like he’s entered into some bizarro world. How else could it be explained that a man like Sam Winchester, smart as hell with a heart of gold could fall for an average Joe like himself? And yet, here he is needing _his_ touch, calling out _his_ name.

Gabriel leans forward, bracing his weight on a hand placed near Sam’s head. The new angle allows him to strike Sam’s prostate and fall deeper into that amazing hot heat. Sam turns his head and kisses Gabriel’s hand. He turns his head again and opens his eyes. His lids are red with fever and his pupils are black and wide with one thin band of brown kissing the edges.

“I want to kiss you,” Sam’s voice is raw as he speaks and his hands reach out to pull at Gabriel’s shoulders.

“Jesus, Sam.” Gabriel exhales roughly as his hips slow to a lazy, but firm, roll. Their mouths crash together, teeth clicking, and hot tongues sliding as they share panting breath. They move past mouths and each work their way down the other’s neck. Teeth grazing, tongues licking and sucking. The need to breathe in their lover’s scent more urgent than the need for oxygen.

“So good to me Gabriel. So good. Want you, always. Never leave me.”

Sam’s words fall upon Gabriel, each one settling straight into his heart. His pulse quickens and his hips return to their rapid speed. He needs to move. He needs to chase away the words that want to tumble from his mouth. He wants to tell Sam how he’s fallen for him and there’ll never be anyone else for him, Sam is it.

Gabriel doesn’t tell Sam any of these things, instead he cries out his name and admires how the man beneath him truly glows like sunshine. He doesn't’ say anything for two reasons. For one, declarations of love during love making, or in their case frantic, hotter than hell heat sex, are lame. And also, and probably the biggest factor,  at keeping Gabriel’s orgasam at bay, is the fear Sam’s words aren’t entirely genuine. Gabriel has no doubt Sam is attracted to him and cares for him on some level, but for him to turn himself over completely to an Alpha he met less than two weeks ago? Gabriel isn’t entirely convinced it’s not his heat talking.

On the other hand, Gabriel is absolutely sure he's ready to give himself completely over to this smart, kind and smokin hot Omega.

“Sam, are you sure you don’t need the knot?” At the root of an Omega’s heat is the primal need to capture an Alpha’s seed. Reaching orgasm may cool the embers but ultimately, it’s the knot that really calms the body.

“I’m s-sure. I want, fuuck you feel so good.”

“Tell me what you want, Sam.” _I belong to you_. “I’m all yours.”

“I w-want to see you. I want to feel you in my hand.” He arches his back again and cries out Gabriel’s name as Gabe wraps his hand around Sam’s hard, pulsing cock. “No rubber,” he pants.

“No, Sa-”

“Please,” he drops the leg hooked on the back of the couch and sits up to capture Gabriel’s mouth before falling back down, “I know you’re clean, fuck do that again.”

Gabriel smirks and slams into him as he gives his wrist a twist as his palm glides over Sam’s cock head.

“I looked at your test results. You’re clean. Just don’t f-finger me afterwards and we should be fine.”

“Oh you sneaky little Omega, looking at my private medical records, huh? I like it.” Before pulling out, Gabriel leans down and kisses Sam’s chapped lips. “Gorgeous,” he mutters as he pulls off the condom. The next to fall from his mouth is “fuck” around a low moan as Sam reaches between them and wets his fingers with his own slick.

Having tossed the condom on the floor, Gabriel spreads out atop Sam as Sam’s legs return to the cushion on either side of Gabriel’s legs. Sam bends his legs and plants his feet, boxing in Gabriel with his thighs. They moan in perfect unison as Gabriel’s weight presses into Sam and their cocks slide together.

“That's pretty fucking fantastic right there. I don’t think you even need to move. Fuck!” Gabriel cries as his forehead drops to Sam’s shoulder.

“Me either, but God do I ever want to.”

Gabriel lifts his head in time to see Sam’s slender fingers grasp them both. “Shit, Sam, so close Baby. So close.” Gabriel’s mouth falls open mid kiss on a hard pant as Sam’s freehand slides between his cheeks and presses at his hole. “Fuck.” The rhythm of his thrusting hips quickly syncs with Sam’s strokes. The feel of Sam’s warm, damp skin sliding with his own is sending shockwaves through his body.

“Gabe?”

Sam’s change in tone and scent makes Gabriel’s head snap up, concern starting to edge in.

Sam’s eyes are bright, the tendons in his neck are standing clear, “Gabe,” he gasps, his voice rough, “I want you to bite me. Please, I know you're mine. Bite me.”

Well, Gabriel wasn’t expecting that one. Gabriel studies Sam’s face as he nods his head then tilts his chin, “Please. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

_MineMineMine_

_MateMateMate_

_ClaimClaimClaim_

The heat is rising fast. As Gabriel feels the beginning swell of his knot he noses at Sam’s neck. The deep, earthy musk of pine needles and dry wood settles deep into each pore of his skin. He licks along Sam’s neck, the feel of his pulse under his tongue makes him moan. Gabriel is certain of what he feels for Sam. He is certain what Sam is to him but is Sam just as sure?

As he lowers his lips to Sam’s soft tissue where neck meets shoulder, Sam cries out, 'Gabriel' and 'mine'. Gabriel’s teeth graze over Sam’s skin. _ClaimClaimClaim_

Sam gives a final twist of his wrist and pushes the tip of his finger into Gabriel’s hole. Gabriel closes his lips over Sam’s neck and sucks as he finds his release.

Sam cries out Gabriel’s name again. The cum pulses long and hard, mixing and sliding between their bodies as they press closer together with each wave of pleasure. Needing to be closer, chasing that intimacy.

Sam’s legs fold in around Gabriel and his arms wrap around the Alpha’s shoulders. as he slowly sinks down upon Sam.

As their breathing evens out Gabriel says, “That was-”

“Fucking amazing,” Sam finishes. He slaps Gabriel’s bare ass, “Who knew my chosen mate could move his fine ass that well?”

Gabriel freezes at Sam’s words. His nose fills with the scent of over cooked bread as he slowly pushes to a seated position, grabbing his t-shirt off the back of the couch. He avoids looking Sam in the eye as he wipes their chests and groins. Is Sam disappointed in him for not following through with the bite?

“Sam, it’s just so irrational, I-”

Sam sits up as another wave of stress emits from him, making Gabriel’s stomach churn. “No, I get it, It’s fine. I’m sorry, I crossed a line.”

 _Wait, what?_ “Sam!” Gabriel’s hand flies to Sam’s forearm, “You don’t get it.”

“No, I do,” he tells him as he stands to put on his shorts.

Gabriel grabs his pants from the floor and puts them on, he’ll be damned if he he's going to have this moment with his knotted dick swinging in the breeze. “Sam! Sam, please don’t walk away.”

“It’s fine, Gabriel,” he throws over his shoulder as he walks towards the bedroom.

“Damn it Sam, stop.” Gabriel cringes at the sound of his Alpha tone but all the same it’s effective. Sam’s retreating footsteps halt halfway into the bedroom. Sam’s shoulders tense at Gabriel’s touch and it honest to God makes him want to break down and cry. He's causing his Omega pain. That just _can not_ happen.

“Sam, you thick headed, beautiful man. You never let me finish.”

Sam turns around to face Gabriel and the desire to cry reigns down on him again, leaving a sharp pain in his chest. Sam must scent it because his face softens and his head tilts.

“What’s irrational is the fact we’ve known each other for,” he looks up at the ceiling and thinks for a moment, “nine days.”

“Gabe, I-"

“Shush.” He places his hands on each side of Sam’s neck, his thumbs rubbing along his jaw. “I’m trying to tell you I’ve fallen in love with you, Sam Winchester.”

Sam snaps his mouth shut then opens it again. “Oh. Then why didn’t you…”

“Bite you?”

“I honestly didn’t know if that was what you really wanted. A part of me was afraid it was-”

“The heat.”

Gabriel closes his eyes and drops his hands. He lets them slide halfway down Sam’s bare chest.

“Open your eyes for me, Babe.” Sam covers Gabriel’s hands with his own.

Gabriel shakes his head slightly before resting his forehead against their joined hands. He can feel his eyes burning and he doesn’t want Sam to see.

“I need you to look at me.”

Unable to ignore the word 'need', he lifts his head and opens his eyes, hoping the tears remain unshed.

“Thank you.” He smiles down at Gabriel and son of a bitch there goes the first tear. Sam swipes it away with the pad of his thumb. “I need you to look at me because I’m trying to tell you I’m in love with _you_ , Gabriel Milton.”

“How? Why?” He honestly can’t understand.

“Because you have a big cock,” he deadpans.

Gabriel’s mouth drops open and Sam takes the opportunity to insert his tongue. He kisses his mouth and moves his hands over his back and shoulders until all the tension leaves his body.

Pulling back on a sigh he runs a finger down the side of Gabriel’s face, “I’m starting to think I may no longer want a dog. Every time I need to give it a bath I'm going to feel sad thinking you're beating yourself up over something."

He kisses the corner of Gabriel's mouth before continuing. "My body knew you were the one for me the first day I found you. When I went out walking that day, I had no destination in mind. All I knew was I needed to move. I was two blocks away, walking in the opposite direction and _something_ in me made me stop, cross the street and backtrack. _You_ carried me to your doorstep. It's been _you_ I've been waiting for.”

Gabriel can’t help it, he begins to laugh as the tears stream down his face.

“Now I’m utterly confused." Sam tells him, "You’re laughing and you smell like a walking cookie with gumdrop buttons and yet, you’re crying.”

“Oh, Sam my Handsome Christmas tree, don’t you find it rather amusing?”

“I'll admit I love the sound of your laugh, but I don’t get the cause.”

Gabriel wipes at his eyes, takes Sam’s hand and leads him back into the living room. He mutes the television and pulls him back down onto the couch. “Not that I’m complaining but we've done this completely backwards.”

Sam smiles, “Meet, fuck like bunnies, fall in love then go on a date? Is that what you mean?”

“Yup, although, I think I may have fallen in love with you before we fucked like bunnies.”

The smile drops from Sam’s face as he pulls Gabriel into a heated kiss. Eventually he pulls back and says, “I think that may be true for me as well. Oh, hey I need to thank you for watching my ass earlier.”

“You need to be more specific, I watch your ass at every opportunity I have.”

Sam punches Gabriel in the shoulder, “I mean when I asked, or more like begged you, to skip the condom. Honestly, the last thing I need right now is to get knocked up.”

“I kind of figured, but in all seriousness, Sam, if that were to happen I hope you know I-”

“I know. We would take it on together. Knowing that is one of the many reasons I love you. I should also apologize for looking at your medical records. It was morally wrong of me to do it.”

Gabriel lets out a loud belly laugh, “Don’t worry, I’m glad you looked. You were the reason I had scheduled those test anyway. I know it was completely presumptuous on my part but I wanted to be prepared. I still can’t believe you were the one there to draw my blood. Scenting you in the waiting room calmed me after getting poked, prodded and swabbed by the doctor.”

Sam smiles at Gabriel and kisses his cheek, “I’m glad it was me that day. I was already starting to feel shitty that morning and the thought had actually crossed my mind to call in.” He sighs heavily, “So now what?”

“How about we think short term right now? We don’t know how long your cycle will last since it’s your first. Let’s just get you through that. After that, I believe you owe me dinner out.”

“And long term?”

“I figure, when the time is right, we’ll know it. In the meantime, I say we get to know each other a little more.”

“You know what this means, don’t ya?”

“It’s time for me to look into changing my insurance to a family plan?”

“No!” Sam cries, his eyes growing wide. For a second Gabriel is afraid he'd pushed his humor to far,  that is until Sam’s face splits into a grin, “Clearly my insurance benefits at the clinic will be better.”

“What the hell, Sampson, you had me going for a moment there!” He lightly punches Sam’s arm, “Now what the hell are you trying to get at?”

“I gotta bring you home to meet the family.”

“Big Brother Dean?” Gabriel waves a hand at Sam, “I’ll charm the pants off him.”

“Aha, that I gotta see.”

“But first you owe me…”

“I owe you a dinner out,” Sam grins.

Gabriel remembers the food in the refrigerator, “In the meantime there's a fridge full of sandwiches.”

Sam gets a glint in his eye that makes Gabriel’s cock take notice, “I think I’d much rather nibble on a cookie.” He pushes Gabriel down onto the couch and begins to indulge in dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I did slip in a a RB lyric. Did you catch it? 
> 
> I Am Shamless.
> 
> Also, I think I may want to see bottom Gabriel. What do you all think?


	5. Chapter 5

“Love Muffin!”

Sam has grown so accustomed to Gabriel’s lack of filter, regardless of the number of customers present, he doesn’t even bat an eye when he yells from the opposite end of the shop as Sam walks in the door. The smile on Gabriel’s face will be enough fuel to get Sam through his entire day.

He leans over the counter and kisses Sam chastely on the lips. “Didn’t think I’d see you until dinner time.”

It’s the second week of November and Sam has yet to make good on his promise of a night out. Between Sam putting in longer evenings at the lab and Gabriel starting very early in the morning, their schedules haven’t been meshing well. Gabriel would be the first to point out this shortcoming is only a technicality. The two have spent almost every night together, spending some nights at Sam’s apartment and others at Gabriel’s house. Several of those evenings have been spent getting to know each other over home cooked meals made by Sam.

The stars have finally aligned and it appears tonight would will be a good night to go out to dinner. It’s Friday, Sam’s shift ends at four and Gabriel has the first Saturday off in months, allowing them the freedom to have an early dinner out and the rest of the evening to enjoy each other’s company.

Sam lifts the bag in his hand containing leftover baked pork chops from the night before, “You forgot your lunch in the fridge.”

Gabriel makes a show of looking at the prep table with it’s full spread of cold cuts, bread and veggies. “Right, I wouldn’t want to get hungry.” The full watt smile lights up his face as he takes the bag from Sam and kisses him again.

“Okay, maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you again.”

“I heard this place was good but I had no idea of the personal touches you gave your customers!”

Sam’s eyes widen at the sound of the very familiar, low gravelly voice. He turns around with a grin to rival Gabriel’s, “Cas!” he cries as he throws his arms around Castiel. “Are you checking up on me?”

Cas smiles at Sam, “Technically, I was in the neighborhood, but yes,” he admits with a smirk, “I am.”

Sam turns back to Gabriel, beaming with pride as he says, “Castiel, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, meet my brother-in-law, Castiel.”

Sam braces himself as the two Alpha’s shake hands but immediately feels silly because neither of them are big on power play. “Dean and I have heard a lot about you, Gabriel, it’s nice to finally meet the man who’s made Sam so happy these last few weeks.”

Sam nods his agreement with Castiel as Gabriel glances up over Castiel’s shoulder. “I’ve, uh heard a lot about you as well. I’ve been waiting for Sam to take me home to meet the fam.”

Castiel drops Gabriel’s hand and turns back to Sam. “Actually that’s one of the reasons I decided to stop by.”

“You mean you didn’t drive 30 minutes out of your way to check out my,” my what? Sam thinks. Mate? boyfriend? Love of my life? Best partner in the bedroom? He settles on, “boyfriend?” The term doesn’t feel right because it doesn’t begin to even scratch the surface of what Gabriel means to him.

Castiel laughs, “No, I really do have a meeting a few blocks away. Dean and I wanted to invite you both to dinner next Saturday. Friday is also open if it works better for your schedules, Sam tells us the two of you have a tough time sometimes,” Castiel adds for Gabriel’s benefit.

Sam glances at Gabriel who answers with full sincerity, “Saturday works for me, Sambo. How about you? Are you ready to introduce me to Big Brother?”

“Never been more ready for anything.”

“Alright, great. How about we settle on a time later in the week? I better get going, I don’t want to be late. Gabriel, it was nice meeting you.” He nods at Gabriel before pulling Sam into another hug, “Sam, as always, it was nice to see you. Have a good week.”

“Thanks, Cas. Tell Dean I said hey.”

“He seems nice,” Gabriel comments as he grabs the windex to clean off the display case.

“Yeah, he really is the best. I don’t know who the hell he pissed off to be mated with my brother,” Sam remarks, his voice full of affection. “I better go too, Babe. I’m not just drawing samples today, they have me in the lab the first part of my shift.”

“That should be a nice change of pace, flex those big brains of yours.”

Sam shrugs his shoulder before kissing Gabriel again. “I guess.” Sam isn’t just a Phlebology Technician, his degree is actually in Laboratory Technology but he prefers working with patients directly. He isn’t modest when it comes to admitting he’s good at his job.

“I’ll change at work so I can come straight to your place after my shift. Think about what you have a taste for.”

“I think you know the answer to that already, my Hot Buns.”

“Walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

The glint in Gabriel’s eye fades, “Aw, I don’t get to see you in your scrubs? Am I gonna have to make another appointment to see that again?”

“Maybe, if you’re good, I’ll wear a clean pair to bed tonight.” Sam winks before heading to the door, “Have a good day, Baby. I’ll see you later.”

@@@@

Eight hours later, Sam is walking into _Crowley's Crossroads_. It’s on the small side but Sam likes the feel of the place right away. The long bar covering the right side of the room is a deep cherry stain, the left side of the room has two pool tables and a dart board. The music is at a reasonable level and the air doesn’t reek of lonely, desperate people. Every scent he detects is tolerable, some are even pleasant. All but one, that is.

Sam is able to scent Gabriel before he catches sight of him sitting on a stool at the end of the bar. His anger hangs thick in the air, the pungent, oily scent of fresh tar baking in the sun has left a wide berth of customers around his Alpha and it makes Sam sad to see him alone.

He approaches from behind and drops his face level with Gabriel’s. Before he has time to blink, Gabriel grabs a hold of Sam’s jacket and pulls him in for a kiss. Sam makes a startled noise deep in his throat and manages to catch himself on the bar and the back of Gabriel’s chair before they both topple to the floor. Once his balance is regained, Sam willingly gives himself over to Gabriel. Allows him to take what he needs. The evidence of Gabriel’s irritation is present but no longer as suffocating.

When Gabriel breaks the kiss, Sam stays crouched in order to search out Gabriel’s face. “Hey you,” he says quietly, “Why wasn’t I invited to your party?” Sam asks with a small grin as he wraps an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder and kisses his temple.

If Gabriel wasn’t so distraught about...whatever occured after Sam left him this morning, the way his eyes grow wide would have been amusing. “There’s no party until you arrive, my Totem Pole!” he slurs.

Sam lets out a soft laugh as Gabriel kisses him again.

He removes his arm from Gabriel’s shoulder, slides his hand down until their fingers interlock then takes a seat on the high backed bar stool closest to Gabriel, scooting it close until their knees bump. “How'd you know that was me and not some schmuck here to hit on you?”

“Ah, I may not be able to smell you anymore, but I could feel you the moment you walked in the room,” Gabriel’s words are slow and his eyes appear to go in and out of focus as he speaks to Sam.

“Was that vodka I tasted?”

“Yuuup. Thought, what the hell, ’m taking the afternoon off.” Sam nudges him when he begins to lean a little too far to the right. Clearly he isn’t ready to talk about what caused him to leave work and despite his ever increasing level of anxiety, Sam plays along.

“You’ve been working pretty hard lately, Babe. You deserve a break.”

Gabriel nods his head once, “Yup.” He slides off his stool and kisses Sam again. “Gotta go drain the snake, don’t leave.”

“Never going anywhere without you.”

He watches Gabriel stumble towards the back of the bar, assuming or rather hoping, that's where the restrooms are located. He turns back around and sighs heavily.

Once he finishes serving his customer, Crowley strolls down to Sam’s end. “Have you ever seen him like this before?” Sam asks the handsome man with the trim beard.

“Negative. It’s why I called you. Quite obvious something has him a bit peevish. Just thought you’d want to know. I like the guy and didn’t think he should be alone.”

“Thanks, I uh, really appreciate the call. How long has he been here?”

“Going on two hours. After his first hour is when I thought I should call you, hope you don’t mind Jody looked you up.”

Sam shakes his head firmly, “No, I’m grateful for both of you looking out for him. Did he give any hints to what set him off?”

“Not a word, just came in asking for the hard stuff right away. Told me to keep it flowing. Holler if you need anything.” Before he turns away, he points to Gabriel’s empty glass, “Should I refill that?”

Sam thinks about the obvious pain in Gabriel's eyes, “Yeah, go ahead but maybe dilute it with something.”

Crowley nods his head once, “On it.”

Sam leans his elbows on the bar and scrubs his hands over his face, hoping he’ll be able to help Gabriel with whatever it is that’s bothering him. He drops his hands when a new scent appears. His nostrils flare at the overpowering smell of tobacco fresh from the plant.

“You look like you could use a drink and maybe some better company.”

Sam’s shoulders draw back and his chest puffs out. He takes in the sight of the tall man with short brown hair and pointy chin and resists the urge to slug him in his wide nose. “I’m very happy with my company and you’re sitting in his seat, so please vacate.”

The newcomer, oblivious to the venom dripping from Sam’s statement, slips a hand onto Sam’s shoulder. Sam immediately shakes it off and stands. “I asked you to move along, that seat belongs to my Alpha.” Sam’s hands ball into fists as the other guy holds his ground.

Not only does he remain unaffected, he places his hand back onto Sam’s arm, “Now come on, I don’t see a bite on that pretty neck of yours. Surely I’d be able to show you a hellova a better time than that pipsqueak.”

Sam is just about to lunge forward and smash the cocky look of arrogance off the knothead’s face but he feels Gabriel’s return before he smells him, instantly calming his fury.

“I believe Sam asked you to leave” Gabriel’s voice is clear of any effects of alcohol. Sam feels pride swell in him over how intimidating Gabriel is. Pipsqueak my ass he thinks, my Alpha could kick your ass into tomorrow if you don’t watch yourself. He feels himself grow half hard when he gets a look at Gabriel. There’s a fire in his eyes, his chest is wide, his feet are planted firm, and his hands are hanging loose at his sides.

“What’re you gonna do about it?”

This just makes Sam roll his eyes, what a moron.

Gabriel takes two steps closer towards Sam the same time Sam leaves his spot and moves to stand just behind Gabriel. He isn’t afraid of this guy, he knows without a doubt he could take him if he needed to. His position is making a very clear point he not only stands with his Alpha but also Gabriel is fully capable of taking him on without his help.

“Gadreel,” Crowley growls from behind the bar. “Back off or get the hell out. Clearly the gentleman is happy with who he’s with.”

“No accounting for taste,” he sneers as he saunters away, deliberately ramming his shoulder into Gabriel as he passes. Gabriel, never moves an inch.

“I would say his taste is far greater than some of the nitwits I’ve seen you leave with,” Crowley yells after him. “Bloody wanker,” he adds under his breath as he walks away.

Gabriel lets out a long breath and shuffles his feet back to his stool. As he sits down, Sam brings his mouth to his ear, “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, I wish you could bend me over this bar right now.” He nips at Gabriel’s earlobe than returns to his own seat.

Gabriel shakes his head and downs the drink Crowley had brought over before chasing Gadreel off. _Gadreel, what hell kind of name is that anyway?_

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

“I knew you had my back, I wasn’t worried.”

Gabriel stares at Sam, mouth slightly open, his eyes still lit with fire. It makes Sam a little uneasy. “What?”

He looks away and holds his glass up for Crowley, signaling his request for a refill. “Nothing.”

“Gabriel.”

Gabriel sighs and looks at Sam sideways, “I just wish, I could, never mind. Tell me about your day. Get any fainters?”

He isn’t going to push by asking what happened today but he can’t let _this_ go. “What do you wish, Gabe? Full honestly between us, remember?”

He spins his chair, bumping their knees together again and takes Sam’s hand, keeping his eyes on their hands he tells him, “I miss your scent.”

“Oh.”

“Can I ask why you’re still taking the suppressants?” His head snaps up as he rushes further, “I’m not saying stop. I would never ask you to do that, it’s completely up to you whether you take them or not, I’m just, I dunno, kind of wondering why.”

Why is he still taking them? Habit? Fear of change? He doesn't even know anymore.

“I just hope it isn’t because of,” he gestures between their chests, “we aren’t exactly...I mean I’m not exactly…” It takes a moment before Sam’s able to understand what Gabriel is trying to say between his slurred, broken sentences.

When understanding dawns, he wants to curl up into a ball. Instead, he stands up again and wraps Gabriel into a hug. “Absolutely not, Gabriel. It has nothing to do with you. I've never felt more safe or content than when I'm with you." He pulls back to look at Gabriel's face and waits for him to nod in understanding. "I honestly don’t know why I take them anymore. I’m certainly not that 14 year old, scared of the world, Omega anymore. Maybe it’s time I wean off them.”

“I don’t want you to rush into anything before you’re ready. I was just curious.”

“Actually, I’ve had the same thoughts myself, lately. As for you, I told you I love you exactly how you are. I’m proud to call myself your Omega, we belong to each other." Sam pauses to think a moment, "Well, I mean in a mother nature sort of way, I guess. Obviously you’re your own person and I don’t _own_ you."

Gabriel chuckles at Sam's babbling.

"What I'm trying to say is, there’s no one else for me. I want you as you are and I want everyone to know that. If I have to tell you that every day I will. If you need me to stand up on this bar and tell everyone I belong to this bad ass Alpha right here, I will.” He steps away and braces his hands on the bar like he’s about to hop up and make a loud declaration.

Gabriel lets out a loud huff, “No need to get us kicked out of here, Sambo. I know that, I guess I’m just feeling a bit, disjointed today. I do miss your scent though,” he pushes Sam down onto his chair and climbs onto his lap, straddling his thighs. He leans in close to his ear, grinding against Sam as he does, “Sometimes, when I’m balls deep filling that sweet ass of yours, I can catch _just_ the smallest hint and it makes me crazy.” He rolls his hips again and seizes Sam’s mouth, probing his tongue in deep. The taste of vodka and tonic dancing across Sam’s taste buds as Gabriel sucks at his tongue.

Sam knows he should put a stop to this, they’re in a public place after all but he can’t seem to summon the desire to do so. Gabriel makes him feel a little crazy as well.

“Have I ever told you how badly I want to put a pup in you?” Gabriel growls in his ear, “Have you thought about that, Sam? How beautiful our pups will be with your blue green eyes? I just know every one of them will be so fucking smart, just like you.”

Actually, Sam has thought about this a great deal, “Hmmm, I have but I see little carmel eyed sweeties baking in the kitchen alongside their Daddy,” he purrs into the side of Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel's entire body stiffens before he slides off Sam’s lap and returns to his stool.

“Babe, what’d I say?” The panic is rising so fast Sam feels like he’s choking. The sudden plume of tar mixed with something he can’t place, doesn’t help. “Gabriel, talk to me. What did I say?”

The tar recedes a bit and Gabriel flares his nose, “Jesus, Sam I can actually smell your fear.” He places a hand on Sam’s arm, “You didn’t say anything wrong, I’m sorry if I scared you. It’s nothing. Hey Crowley, bring me the bottle please. Oh, and Sam needs a glass, we have some celebrating of sorts to do.”

Crowley sets down an empty glass in front of Sam before pouring two fingers worth in each one. A questioning look passes between him and Sam before asking, “Please, do share with the class.”

Gabriel downs the contents of his glass with hardly a twitch. Sam feels his apprehension return two fold. He’s never had Gabriel accept any beer he has ever offered him, and there've been many, and now he’s watching him chug a vile alcohol like it’s water. Nothing good can come of this.

He holds his empty glass out and Sam wonders if Crowley also notices the slight tremble in his Alpha’s hand as he waits for the contents to be replaced. He holds it up and looks Sam in the eye, “Got my yearly call from Mommy Dearest today. Wanted to tell me my yearly allowance,” he snarls in obvious disgust.

He sets his glass down with a thud, “Oh yeah, I never told you, did I? My folks are loaded. Fucking filthy rich. Every year they dump a shit ton of money into an account in my name. Don't know why. Could be because deep down they feel shame for ditching their only pup. More than likely they feel their weak ass Alpha pup needs money because, gasp!, he's a baker! Whatever the reason, I’ve never touched a cent, don’t even know how much is there.” He almost loses his balance as he bends at the waist towards Sam but, at the last moment he’s able to right himself. “Don’t fffucking care either.”

Sam wants to cry for Gabriel as he listens...or drag him home and let him pound him into the mattress until all traces of tar are chased away. Whatever would make his Alpha better.

Gabriel waves a hand in the air, making him teeter in his seat again. “Anyway, she wanted to tell me the amount of the guilt money is a tad larger this year because, oh by the way your father keeled over dead while fucking his mistress!”

Sam feels the blood drain from his face, “Gabe, I-”

“Oh but wait, not the best part, my handsome Oak Tree! He kicked it two weeks ago!” He chugs the clear liquid and nods at Crowley in gratitude when he wordlessly hands him the bottle.

Sam swallows around the lump in his throat, utterly at a loss for words. What do you say to something as appalling as that? “Gabe, let me take you home.”

“Oh come on, Baby. Have a drink...or ten with me.”

“Gabe I’m uh, not feeling the greatest all of a sudden. Did you drive here?” He isn’t exactly lying. He doesn't feel well but he’s acutely aware the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach is not his own. This sensation of being left in the cold is Gabriel’s, not his.

“A cab dropped him by earlier,” Crowley supplies as he removes the empty glasses and the nearly empty bottle of vodka.

The only form of protest Gabriel gives is a half hearted death glare.

Crowley nods at them both, “Take care,” he tells them both with complete sincerity.

“Uh yeah, thanks Crowley." All traces of fire melting away with the sag of his shoulders. "G-give Jody my best," Gabriel says softly before covering his face with his hands.

Sam wraps his arms around him again, pulling him to his chest he kisses his temple. Leaving his lips in place he whispers, “Please Gabe, let me take you home. I need,” he stops speaking and takes a deep breath unsure if he’s able to keep himself from breaking down. He feels so empty. Knowing this is how Gabriel is feeling, only worse, kicks Sam’s need to protect his Alpha into overdrive.

His voice cracks but remains clear when he tries again, “I need to feel you close. Please, let me take you home.”

The arms around his waist pull tight and the nose against his chest nuzzles in closer. “Fine,” Gabriel says on a mock sigh, “you’re probably a lightweight drinker anyway.”

When they arrive at Gabriel’s house, Sam all but orders him to change out of his work clothes and make himself comfortable in the living room as he makes dinner.

He has to chase Gabriel from the kitchen three times because apparently, an inebriated Gabriel is a much handsier then sober Gabriel. Sam didn’t think that was possible but here he is, for the fourth time, grinding up against Sam’s back, his hands fumbling with the button at his fly.

Luckily, his coordination is off, making him unsuccessful because Sam's trying to chop vegetables and he doesn’t want the distraction. When he skips the button and goes straight for the zipper Sam puts the knife down and grabs Gabriel’s wrist. “I’m never going to get dinner finished if you don’t leave me to it.” He turns around and kisses Gabriel because, well, why not? “Do I need to tie you to the couch? Fully clothed?” he adds when Gabriel’s eyes widen.

“That doesn’t sound like any fun,” he pouts, full lip and all. “Just hurry up, I want you naked,” he whines as he stomps out of the room.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Sam calls after him as he returns to his vegetables. Truth is, he'd happily forgo dinner and take Gabriel into the bedroom if it weren’t for the heavy aroma of tar masking the faint smell of ginger.

He sets a pot of water to boil on a burner then adds the chopped vegetables to the cooked ground sausage and garlic in the dutch oven.

Sam hesitantly answers his phone when it rings, showing an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Ah, yes, hello Samuel.”

Sam rolls his eyes, no matter how many times he’s asked Balthazar to call him Sam, he still insists on using his full name. He figures, after awhile, he won’t notice but for now he still feels like he’s getting in trouble. “Oh, hey Balthazar. How’s it going at the shop?”

“Smooth sailing here. How is our mouthy little friend?”

Sam pokes his head around the corner of the wall separating the kitchen and living room. His heart tugs a little at the sight of Gabriel sound asleep on the couch, the remote dangling in his hand. He walks back into the kitchen before answering, lowering his voice a bit, “He’s, well not great, to be honest.”

“I can’t bloody believe that twat. If I ever come across that woman, I swear-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you hide the body, or at the very least provide you an airtight alibi.”

“Good to know. Is there anything I can do for him? I mean, besides covering the Bistro. As you well know, he was already off tomorrow but Hannah said she could open on Sunday if he needs the time.”

“That'll be a great help, I’ll let you know if anything else comes up.”

“Very well. You take care of him and I’ll take care of the things here. Please, give him our best.”

“I will, thanks Balthazar.”

Sam hits the end button, grateful Gabriel has people he can depend on. He turns his attention back to dinner. He dumps the penne pasta into the boiling water, adds a jar of marinara sauce and a few dashes of oregano to the sausage and vegetables and gives it all a few stirs before setting the pot to simmer.

As he waits for the pasta to cook, Sam thinks back on the few instances Gabriel had spoken of his parents. The last time was just two days ago. Sam had been sitting in the living room reading the latest Medical Journal and Gabriel had come in from getting the mail and tossed a postcard into Sam’s lap. It was postmarked Galway. In the space normally filled with words of love from friends or family were three words in a tight script. _Greetings from Ireland._ No ‘love Mom and Dad’, no ‘hope this finds you well’, or even a ‘Dear Gabriel’. _Nothing_. It makes Sam even angrier to think Gabriel's father was already gone when she sent the postcard.

Sam had been at been at a loss for words. John Winchester might not've been the best of fathers at all times but there was never a time his sons ever doubted he loved them and would do anything for them.

“Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, don’t it?” Gabriel had taken the postcard from his hand and Sam followed him into the bedroom. He had watched dumbfounded as Gabriel opened his closet and pulled out a shoe box big enough to fit a pair of men’s boots. He had removed the cover to reveal the box to be three quarters of the way full with postcards. Gabriel tossed the newest card on top, replaced the lid and threw the box back onto the top shelf of his closet.

As he drains the pasta, not for the first time, Sam is in awe of what a kind and giving person Gabriel is in spite of his upbringing.

He folds the pasta into the sauce mixture, tops it with freshly grated mozzarella and turns the burner off. He finds a nice big pasta bowl and fills it full, grabs two forks and tucks a few water bottles under his arm. He pads down the hall in his bare feet, ready to give Gabriel whatever he may need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the odd cut off point. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it ;-). 
> 
> Happy New Year's Eve, my Constant Readers LTTU


	6. Chapter 6

“I was just about to strip off all my clothes and stroll into the kitchen, I didn’t think you’d ever get in here,” Gabriel cries at Sam in mock annoyance.

“Says sleeping beauty,” Sam comments from the doorway.

“I was bored, what was I supposed to do?”

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Baby,” Sam tells him with a smile as he approaches the couch. He sets the bowl and one of the water bottles on the table. He hands the other to Gabriel, “Don’t get up,” he tells him as he starts to sit up, “just move your legs a moment.”

Gabriel looks at him like he’s a little odd but he follows his instructions, bending his knees as Sam sits down. He grabs each of Gabriel’s ankles and stretches his legs back over his thighs. Next he leans forward and grabs the bowl of pasta. He spears a piece of sausage and a few tubes then holds the fork in front of Gabriel’s mouth.

“I’m not _that_ drunk, I can still manage to get a fork to my mouth on my own.”

Sam holds the fork steady, “Maybe I have a food kink you don’t know about,” Sam tells him with a arch of his eyebrow.

“In that case,” he replies before wrapping his lips around the tines of the fork and slowly pulling off. The seductive leer is quickly replaced with one of genuine surprise. “Sam, this is amazing.”

Sam loads the fork again and raises it to Gabriel’s mouth, “I wouldn’t go that far, it’s at least edible. Actually, I’ve been thinking about taking a cooking class.”

Sam takes a few bites then offers the bowl and fork to Gabriel, he isn’t all that hungry, his stomach is tied up in knots of worry over Gabriel. “I’m happy to keep going, I’m ashamed to say I kind of like it but I understand if you’d rather feed yourself.”

In place of a reply, Gabriel opens his mouth and hums in gratitude when Sam feeds him another forkful. “A cooking class, why?” he asks around a mouthful.

Sam shrugs his shoulder, “I do okay but I feel a little lacking compared to the incredible things you make. Hell, even your kitchen puts me to shame.”

“Oh hell, you’re great, Sweetie, you don’t need to do that.”

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You made a face like you just bite into a lemon but you expecting an orange.”

Gabriel chuckles as he accepts his next bite, “I’ve been testing out pet names for you and nothing seems to fit.”

Sam mentally replays his sentence, “Sweetie does feel it bit weak.” He looks down at the nearly empty bowl and pushes a chunk of zucchini through a pool of sauce, “I know I was the one to bring it up a ways back but, honestly, Sam is fine if you aren’t comfortable with that kind of talk.”

“It’s not that, although it’s something that I’m getting used to, I just can’t find anything that is worthy of you.”

“Do you, I mean does it make you feel weird when I call you Baby? Because if it does, I can try to...not do that.”

Gabriel grips Sam’s arm, “No, please don’t stop. I never thought I’d be into something like that but it really makes me feel...special. Like I’m a notch above everyone in your book.”

Sam leans over and kisses Gabriel’s mouth, “That's because you are several notches above everyone else. Now drink some of that water, you’re going to be hurting in the morning.”

“Yes, sir,” he sighs as he takes a few pulls.

“I still say you don’t need any cooking classes but what about something else?”

“Something else? Like a class?”

“Yeah, I dunno like more lab classes or maybe something in the ballpark of premed?”

Sam almost chokes on the noodle he’s swallowing. “Premed? What made you think that?”

“I see the books and the magazines you read. Always medical, always the latest study of….whatever, I can’t even come up with an example because that stuff is so over my head. But you Sam, you'd make a great doctor. Your bedside manner is enough to make me know that.”

Sam sets the bowl down over Gabriel’s legs, it suddenly feels like a ten pound weight. “I was actually taking some of those courses before I switched to Lab Tech.”

“What made you switch? Money? I know it wasn’t lack of admission, not with your smarts.”

“Money played a small part, although Dean told me he'd happily take a second job just so I could attend medical school. No, in the end it was my own fear. I got tired of hearing, ‘Premed?” Wouldn’t the nursing department be better suited for you?’”

“Nursing, why...ah everyone thought you were a Beta,” he says as understanding dawns on him.

“Bingo. If it were the other students giving me a hard time I think I could’ve ignored them but it was a few of the instructors, one in particular.” Sam shivers at the memory of his lecherous leer. “The way he looked at me sometimes, I think he may've known I’m Omega.”

“Sam,” Gabriel’s voice suddenly sounds very sober, “he never-”

“No,” Sam tells him firmly as he shakes his head, “I made sure to never be alone with him but I’ll admit I avoided empty hallways while at school because there was something about him that was….predatory.” Didn’t help his last name was Lucifer, Sam thinks but he omits that detail.

“And apparently he believes we’re still in 1955 when the mere idea of someone besides an Alpha becoming a doctor is absurd.”

Sam looks at Gabriel sideways and smiles briefly at his sarcasm. “Have I mentioned how much I love you?”

“Yes but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again, and also, I may have a little sauce on my lip, you never brought us napkins. Could you help me out?”

Sam rushes forward and stops right before their lips meet. He rakes his eyes over Gabriel’s mouth, biting his own bottom lip in the process. “Looks clear to me but, I better make sure.” Slowly and without breaking eye contact, Sam licks across Gabriel’s lips then sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Gabriel hands clutch at the couch cushion and his breathing increases, ending on a frustrated groan when Sam pulls back. “All clear of sauce,” he smirks as he sits back up, “but you sure taste good.”

Gabriel shakes his head and takes another drink of water. Sam watches for a moment before reaching for his own water because his mouth is suddenly _very_ dry.

“You were saying about school,” Gabriel prompts on a shaky breath.

“Not much else to tell. I knew I wanted to stay in the medical field, and nothing against nurses because I know without them hospitals and clinics wouldn’t run, but it didn’t feel like a good fit for me. I wanted to be a part of the diagnostic process so I chose the laboratory. I’m happy where I am, I guess. I’m good at what I do and I feel like I help people so I guess that’s a win.”

“Yeah, I would definitely call that a win, Honey.”

Sam pulls his eyes from the framed paintings he’s been looking at, “How’d that one feel?”

“Not bad but still not good enough. Gotta keep trying.”

Sam smiles and returns his gaze to the paintings above Gabriel’s entertainment center. “I dont think I’ve ever told you how much I love that artwork.” Each canvas depicts a circular drawing of some kind of sigil. The symbols themselves are bright blue set on a backdrop of black spliced with streaks of silver on one, red the other and green on the third.

“Are they real?”

“Purely the artist's creation. The first is a Devil’s trap the second wards against unwanted possession and the third is an Angel banishing sigil. They all poured from a beautiful mind but clearly they aren’t real, two of them don’t work.”

Sam stares at Gabriel, waiting for the inevitable smart ass comment.

He doesn’t make him wait long, “You’re either the Devil himself or an Angel, I haven’t decided. Either way you have me possessed.”

“Don’t quit your day job, Babe,” Sam tells him with a smirk. He looks back up at the set of three paintings, “They remind me of the gorgeous mural at Sugar Daddy’s.”

“Good eye, they were painted by the same hand. Jody’s.”

“Really?”

“Yup, she paints in her free time. When I opened the Bistro I hired her on, showed her the blank wall and told her to paint whatever came to her.”

The result was a stunning display of vibrant swirling colors around a white and blue wing, leaving a quake of yellow waves in the wake of flight. Whenever Sam is at the Bistro, he finds himself gazing upon it.

“Think she’d commision a few pieces for me? The walls of my place are bare and it feels so institutional, something just doesn’t feel right when I’m there. Maybe some artwork would soften the place up.”

“Did you ever think it doesn’t feel right because it’s not your home?” Gabriel asks softly.

Sam’s neck snaps to the left as he feels his eyes grow wide and his pulse quicken. Their eyes meet a split second before Gabriel drops his gaze and begins to play with the hem of his t-shirt.

“I mean, I think we’ve spent a total of four evenings apart since we first met.”

“Five,” Sam inserts, his voice cracking, “we’ve spent five nights apart. I know this because they were the worst nights of my life.”

Gabriel’s hands still as he looks up at Sam, “Okay, five nights and most of your clothes are here anyway. I’ve already given you half my closet and dresser drawers. What if you brought all your stuff here and moved here with me? Make this your home?”

“I’ve kind of always felt like my home was wherever you were.” He drops the bowl onto Gabriel’s legs, covers his face with his hands and groans, “I’m sorry that sounded like it came straight from a fucking RomCom.”

The weight of Gabriel’s legs disappears before he feels a hand on each wrist, pulling gently. “Sam, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, don’t be ashamed.”

Even though his cheeks are burning hot with embarrassment, he moves his hands to find Gabriel perched on the coffee table in front of him. “That’s better. Now, it’s my turn.”

Sam doesn’t know what that means but he certainly doesn’t protest when Gabriel climbs onto his lap, placing a knee at each hip. He picks up the bowl of pasta that is now sitting on the couch beside him. Sam watches as he collects the remaining pieces of pasta and carrot. Holding the fork to the side, he twists at the waist and, not so gently, sets the bowl on the table, the glass on glass makes a loud clunk sound. Sam steadies Gabriel with a hand on each side of his ribcage as he starts to sway.

“Thanks, Oak, I almost went ass over tea kettle there.” He places his free hand at the back of Sam’s neck and lifts the fork with the other. Without hesitation, Sam accepts the offered food while locking eyes with Gabriel.

It’d grown cold while they were talking but he pays that no mind. What catches his attention is the way Gabriel's cock fills rapidly and pulses against his own, bringing him to full attention. As Sam chews, Gabriel tosses the fork over his shoulder, it makes a slight ping sound as it bounces off the corner of the table and falls to the carpet. “You see,” he tells Sam as he brings his face close to Sam’s and rolls his hips, “watching you eat gives me this...feeling.” He rolls his hips again in case there was any doubt in Sam’s mind what that ‘feeling’ was.

“Uh, what?” Sam sputters.

“When you eat,” Gabriel explains as his hands skim over his chest and his hips continue causing that mind numbing friction between them, “your lips kind of curl around your teeth like you have a dirty little secret.” He traces his index finger around Sam’s lips, making him moan deep in his throat. Just the thought of tasting any part of Gabriel has Sam’s heart slamming against his chest. He opens his lips and hungrily wraps the tip of his tongue around his finger and sucks it into his mouth.

“Oh fuck me,” Gabriel moans as he pulls his finger from Sam’s mouth and replaces it with his tongue. His hands fly to the back of Sam’s head and around to the small of his back, gripping hair and cotton tight as their cocks rub and their mouths search out _more_. Sam props his feet up onto the table in order to create a deeper groove for Gabriel to fall into. It seems the harder they press together the wider the yawning pit in Sam’s stomach and chest gets.

_ComfortComfortComfort_

It’s getting harder to concentrate while Gabriel digs his fingernails into his scalp. He focuses on the empty feeling he knows is stemming from Gabriel. The feeling of being alone for so damn long. Having no one to catch him when he stumbled in life or be there with a cold beer at the end of a shitty day or hell, just a simple hug to say ‘It’ll be ok, tomorrow is another day’.

No barriers. That’s what he feels he needs. Nothing separating him from the man he loves. The man who has given him a level of comfort and security like no one ever has or ever will. He gathers the hem of Gabriel’s shirt and slides it up over his rib cage. He doesn’t break from their kiss but Sam isn’t about to rush him, he hums happily into Gabriel’s mouth, encouraging him to take as long as he needs.

When he does pull back, he allows Sam to remove his shirt and wastes no time removing Sam’s. Sam distracts him with a playful nip to his neck when he reaches for the zipper on his fly. “Gabriel, I want to take care of you tonight,” Sam tells him hoarsely, his voice raw with the emotion he’s fighting. His Alpha’s pain is almost unbearable.

Gabriel rests his forehead against Sam’s, his eyes closed tight, “Uh huh, no.”

Sam isn’t surprised by this reaction. He wonders with a clench of his heart if Gabriel would even begin to know _how_ to allow himself to be cared for. After all, he’s the caregiver. He’s the one who remembers every customer’s name after their third, or sometimes second, visit. Often remembering not only their usual order but also, the name of their mate and or pup’s names. He’s the one to work around the clock so his employees have time off with their families and he’s the one to bring soup to a naive Omega sick with the flu.

“Gabriel, baby. Today is all about you. You have choices, my love.” He cups Gabriel’s face as he begins to tremble. “I want to make you feel good because I love you so fucking much.” He kisses Gabriel long and deep, once again pushing down his own emotions, he refuses to give in to the need to cry.

“So tell me, Babe,” he speaks against Gabriel skin as he kisses along his neck and collarbone and rubs circles on his bare back, ”do you want me to pin you down to this couch and ride you til you cry out my name? Locking me with that big fat knot of yours.  _Not enough_ runs through his head. “Or,” he moves his hands lower down Gabriel’s back while his mouth moves down his chest. Gabriel whimpers then pants, gripping at Sam’s shoulders while his trembling continues. “Or,” he repeats “you can ride my fingers while I swallow that big cock of yours straight to the back of my throat.” He bites down onto Gabriel’s nipple and presses two fingers over Gabriel’s hole, making his hips buck towards the new sensation. “I want you to feel good. What does my Alpha want? What does my Alpha _need_?”

Gabriel cries out Sam’s name as he rubs small circles over his hole. “Can I... uh fuck,” his knuckles turn white as he grips at Sam’s shoulders and his forehead drops to his chest, “Sam, Sam.”

“Just say the word, Baby. God you’re so fucking hot.”

“I want,” he pants, “I want it _all_.” He lifts his head to meet Sam’s eyes, the pain is there but so is a new level of arousal Sam's never witnessed before. “I want you in me, Sam. I need all of you.”

This’s all Sam needs to hear. His feet drop to floor and his arms tighten around Gabriel’s waist as he buries his face in his Alpha’s neck. Driven by adrenaline, he lifts to his feet effortlessly and makes his way to Gabriel’s room.

“Mother fuck,” is all Gabriel manages before Sam drops him onto the foot of the bed, his hand instantly going down the front of his shorts to stroke his cock. “I know I should probably feel offended by that but that was fucking hot.”

Sam drops his pants then bends over with a smirk to remove Gabriel's, leaving them both wearing nothing but flushed red skin. Sam kisses his way up his legs, massaging at the muscle as his lips move upwards. Despite Gabriel’s frantic grabbing of his hair and shoulders, Sam takes his time enjoying the taste of his salty skin, the brush of his leg hair and the way his body responds to his touch.

“Gotta promise to tell me if I do anything you don’t like. I don’t want to hurt you or make you uncomforable."

“To be honest, I think that horse dick of yours may break me but I don’t care. I want it,” he adds as he grabs a handful of Sam’s hair.

Sam shakes his head at his comment then latches his mouth over the soft, smooth skin of Gabriel’s inner thigh, just below the crease of his hip and leg. He sucks hard until the skin is almost purple, making Gabriel moan for more. “Hand me a pillow, Baby. I want you propped up nice for me.”

Gabriel reaches blindly behind him, grabs a pillow and tosses it in Sam’s direction. Sam grabs Gabriel by the waist and tugs him closer to the end of the bed where he’s kneeling on the floor. He props the pillow under Gabriel’s hips then bends his knees and pushes them to closer to his chest. Sam takes in the view before him. While giving himself a few strokes he sighs, “Gabriel, look at my beautiful Gabriel. I don’t even know where to start.” Letting go of his cock after a brief squeeze at the base, he nibbles his way up Gabriel’s thigh while his hand fondles his testicles.

He takes his time until he reaches Gabriel’s hard, leaking cock. His mouth fills with saliva at the heady musk mixed with molasses. Sam licks up the underside of his cock with a flat tongue, humming as it twitches at his touch. He reaches the head and swallows down, the taste of precome tingling on his tongue. He makes good on his promise and pushes down until Gabriel’s cock is bumping the back of his throat. He relaxes his muscles and swallows once, twice before sucking his way back up. Gabriel’s fingers tangle in his hair and his hips rise off the pillow. Sam slides his hands under Gabriel’s ass, encouraging him to fuck into his mouth, humming his own pleasure.

He glances up through his lashes in time to see Gabriel throw his head back against the bed, exposing his neck. Sam removes his hands and places one at the base of Gabriel’s cock while the other moves to his own hole, dripping with slick. A deep moan bubbles up from his throat as his fingers breach his hole, getting them nice and wet.

“Sam, fuck I can _smell_ you. I want to taste you. So good, missed that so much,” he cries out as he pulls his knees closer to his chest and his hands fist at the sheets

Sam pulls off and nuzzles his nose along his sac then licks his shaft. “I know, ’m so sorry, I promise to take care of that, Baby. Let me make it up to you.” Sorry doesn’t really even begin to describe how bad he feels for depriving his Alpha of his scent. Just the idea of not being able to smell Gabriel actually frightens Sam a little.

Sam passes his lips over his head and sucks hard. He removes his hand from Gabriel’s shaft, slides it back under his ass cheek and presses up. Gabriel gets the hint and cants his hips, fucking shallowly into Sam’s mouth. Taking his slicked fingers, Sam presses firmly against Gabriel’s hole, moving his head up in anticipation of his bucking his hips.

“Sam, Sam so good. Damn. So good, more. Want more.”

He rubs his wet finger in circles once more before breaching the hole, tugging gently at the tight muscle. He works the tip of his finger in and around the hole as his mouth continues to lick and suck at his cock. While a litany of sounds and words tumble from Gabriel’s mouth, his hands never stilling as they blindly grab at whatever they encounter.

Sam adds more slick to his finger before pressing further in. Gabriel lets out a long, low moan and presses down against Sam’s finger, which has now worked in past the second knuckle, giving him enough slack to twist and rub along his walls. Gabriel sucks air in through his teeth, “Such a good burn.”

He slides down Gabriel’s cock until his nose is tickled by soft curly hair and the muscles of his throat constrict around the intrusion. Sam’s finger slides the remainder of the way in, searching and curling until the pad of his finger finds it’s mark and brushes lightly, driving Gabriel deep into the back of Sam’s throat. He smallows twice before pulling back for air.

“Fuck, Sam, Sam too much, I’m gonna, f-fuck.” If it weren’t for the fact his knot would swell in his mouth, Sam would’ve kept going, confident he’d be able to work Gabriel up to a second orgasm.

He pulls off with a pop and fondles his testicles a moment, allowing Gabriel to cool down a bit. Just as Gabriel begins to settle, Sam licks his tongue around the finger still buried in Gabriel’s hole. They cry out in unison, Gabriel at the warm touch and Sam at the taste of Gabriel mixed with his own slick. He pulls his finger back, bends the first knuckle and tugs downward lightly at the tight ring of muscle. He spears his tongue and probes as far in as he’s able. _Not enough_ , he thinks.

Removing his finger completely, he slides both hands under Gabriel’s ass and lifts. He licks, sucks and probes at Gabriel’s hole without abandon while the sounds of his lover’s pleasure fill his ears and the scent of brown sugar and ginger soak into every pore of his skin. His own hips cant forward, seeking relief as they rub against the end of the bed.

Gabriel’s muscles begin to loosen enough for Sam to work two fingers in while his mouth works his cock again. “Babe, so tight but you’re opening so nice for me. I can’t wait to feel you squeezing around me. You want my cock, Baby?”

“Sam, need you, Sam. Feels good.”

Gabriel’s back arches off the bed as Sam brushes his prostate again. He removes his fingers and gives his hole one final lick, letting the saliva pooling on his tongue roll off and drip down. He groans as he watches the puckered hole wink. He mutters ‘fuck’ under his breath before straightening Gabriels legs and climbing up onto the bed. Sam follows him as he scoots closer to the head of the bed by kissing his way up his body, licking and nipping until he reaches Gabriel’s mouth.

Sam combs his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and kisses him, pouring as much passion as he’s able to. He hooks his thigh over Gabriel’s waist and rubs his cock against his hip. “Feel what you do to me, Babe? You got me leaking rivers over here.” He attacks Gabriel’s neck and sucks hard, grazing teeth while his hands skim over his skin and his hips continue to grind. “You feel so good, love the feel of your skin. Love the taste of you. And the way you smell. Gabriel, my Gabriel,” his lips move against hot skin as he whispers, “love you so much.”

Gabriel wraps an arm around Sam’s waist and pulls until Sam is laying atop him, his weight pressing him into the bed. They begin to rock together as Gabriel wraps his legs around Sam’s waist. Gabriel grasps them both in a tight fist and matches the rhythm of their bodies as his other hand grabs a hold of Sam’s ass. “This feels good but, Sam, I want-”

“I know, Baby.”

He removes his hand from between them and wraps both arms around Sam’s shoulders, pressing his face against Sam’s chest. “I feel so-”

As Sam waits for him to finish, he kisses the top of Gabriel’s head and combs his fingers through his hair. “Empty?” he provides when no other words are spoken.

He feels Gabriel nod his head before he replies on a whisper quiet sigh, “Yeah.”

He spends several moments kissing Gabriel and rocking against him before reaching for the lubricant and condoms in the bedside table. Sam’s hand freezes as Gabriel grabs his wrist, his knuckles are white, “Nothing between us, please. I want just you. I want to feel _all_ of you.”

Sam feels his brow furrow, “Are you sure?” He knows they’ve both been given a clean bill of health but he’s heard not many Alpha’s like to be filled with cum.

“Not like I’m gonna get knocked up.”

“Not what I was thinking about, you smart ass,” he tells him with a bite to his pectoral muscle.

Gabriel releases Sam’s wrist and touches his face, “I know what you mean and I want that too.”

Sam nods his head and drops the condom back into the drawer. He catches Gabriel eyeing the small purple topped bottle, “You want me to use mine, don’t you?” He asks on a small grin.

Gabriel licks his lips and looks up at Sam, his cock in his fist again, “I said I wanted _all_ of you in me.”

Sam tosses the bottle over his shoulder and latches his mouth over Gabriel’s as they both grunt. Gabriel lets out another moan as the smell of Sam’s slick permeates the air. He wets three fingers and slides them in, pleased to find him so loose. When Gabriel starts to wantonly press down onto Sam’s fingers he thinks he may be ready. He slows his finger thrusts to kiss him. “Can you get me nice and wet for you?”

Gabriel reaches between them and penetrates Sam with two fingers, curling and rubbing as he gathers slick. Sam gives into the urge to press down and sees spots dance across his vision. The spots increase in number as Gabriel spreads it down his shaft and over his head. “Damn, Gabe. So good.”

“Want you in me, Sam. Need you to stretch me wide.

Sam taps at Gabriel’s hip, “Roll over onto your stomach for me, Babe.”

“Oooh, what me present for you too, Sampson?” Gabriel rolls over and shakes his bare ass.

“No, I want you lay here and let me pound you until you ruin this pretty flower pillow case,” Sam smirks as he props the pillow under Gabriel’s hips, leaving the remainder of his body flat on the bed.

“Shut up, Dick, they were on clearance.”

Sam runs his flat palms down Gabriel’s back, stops at his ass and squeezes. “I’m not judging, Baby.”

Gabriel looks over his shoulder, “Are we done talking about linens now because I’m about two seconds away from rubbing against said flower pillow case.”

“No need for that, I gotcha.” He grasps Gabriel’s hips and pulls him up until his legs are slightly bent. His left hand skims over his lower back as his right lines up and prods at Gabriel’s entrance. His cock twitches as Gabriel’s hole clenches. With guidance of his right hand, Sam cants his hips forward until his head pops past the ring of muscle. His eyes roll up as the tight grip massages around him.

Gabriel lets out a deep groan, his voice muffled by the mattress. His muscles relax with the vocalization, allowing Sam to be able to push forward a little more.

“My Gabriel, so beautiful, so tight. Feel so good.” He stops his forward motion to apply more natural lubricant and to give Gabriel some time to adjust. “You feeling okay, Babe?” Sam runs his hands over Gabriel’s ass cheeks and down his thighs. “I need some kind of answer, Honey,” Sam tells him gently when the only response is heavy panting.

He sees Gabriel nod his head, “Trying not to co-ahhh, damn,” he cries into the sheet below him.

Sam leans forward and grabs Gabriel tightly around the base of his cock, making his Alpha cry out again. “Th-thanks for the helping hand. That was close.”

Sam shakes his head and smiles, “Even with a dick halfway in your ass you still can’t hold back the sarcasm.”

“What can I say, Totem Pole, it’s all part of my charm,” his strained voice ends on another moan as Sam pulls back then pushes forward again.

Sam can’t hold back his grin, “Got that right, Hot Stuff.” Getting Gabriel to talk has distracted him enough to relax his body. “Breathe out for me, Babe, uh you feel so good. You look so hot on my cock.”

As Gabriel breathes out around a long, low moan Sam pushes forward until their thighs bump. He drapes his body over Gabriel, anxious to kiss him. His long torso makes such a task easy enough to do. He braces most of his weight on his hands on either side of Gabriel’s ribcage as he nuzzles at his neck.

Gabriel seems to snap out of his fog and pushes to his forearms while he cranes his neck to the left to meet Sam’s hungry mouth. “Fucking Oak Tree, I’m hardly able to reach your neck when I-”

Sam cuts Gabriel off with another kiss. The last thing he wants the man he loves to be doing is berating himself, “Stop it, there’s no room for wet dogs in this room, you smell too fucking delicious for me to let you ruin it.” He kisses Gabriel’s back as he straightens up.

Gabriel, still propped on his forearms rocks backwards, making Sam’s grip over his hips tighten, “Then give me something to think about other than my shortcomings.”

Sam moans Gabriel’s name as he pulls back, letting his cock head catch on his rim before pushing back in, just shy of desperate.

Gabriel cries out, “Again,” and drops back to the mattress while his back arches, angling his hips closer to Sam.

“So tight,” he tells him as he sets up a steady rhythm. Neither speak words for several moments, the delicious slap of skin broken only by varying lengths of moans and grunts are the only sounds they hear.

Gabriel matches each of Sam’s slow thrusts. “Fuck, kiss me, Sam.”

Sam is all the more happy to oblige. He braces his weight again and meets Gabriel's mouth. The kiss is hot, wet and sensual but Sam scents frustration from his Alpha. He concentrates on that feeling in his gut. How would _he_ be helped?

Sam breaks the kiss, straightens up and gently pulls out. “Move to your back,” Sam tells him. He adjusts the pillow once Gabriel is comfortable. Sam falls into the space Gabriel provides for him with his spread thighs. Sam penetrates Gabriel, this time in one slow push. On a long sigh, he covers Gabriel’s body with his own, pressing his full weight down. As Sam’s arms pull at shoulder and neck, Gabriel’s ankles hook behind Sam’s back, pulling him deeper and pressing their bodies closer.

“That’s what I was looking for,” Gabriel pants against Sam’s ear before sucking hard at his lobe.

“Love you, Gabe.” Sam’s arms wrap tight around his shoulders as he pistons his hips, pushing and pulling himself deep within Gabriel’s warm heat. “So good. So hot. Does that feel good, Babe?”

His answer is clear when he arches up against Sam and grunts out his name, his fingernails digging into Sam’s back. He whines deep in his throat as their tongues slide together, hips meet thrust for thrust, hands cararess and bodies rub. The lovers are one tangle of legs and arms intertwined, clutching on to the other as if their life depended on it. Their lives may not, but there’s no doubt their hearts certainly do.

“Sam, so fucking big. Smell so good. Don’t want to end but I’m so close. Nngh, uh f-fuck.”

Sam increases his speed while their bodies remain in a tight embrace. “Oh yeah?” He’s teetering on that edge but he’s holding on until Gabriel falls. He starts to pull his hand from behind Gabriel’s neck, “Let me help you.”

Gabriel shakes his head, “N-No, good, just keep this up.”

Sam changes the angle of his thrust to find Gabriel’s prostate. He knows he found in when he lets out a sharp cry, “Sam Sam Sam.” His chants are timed with each brush of his sweet spot.

Sam’s mouth grazes over Gabriel’s scent gland, groaning loudly as a fresh plumb of musky cinnamon and brown sugar overpowers him. He's startled when Gabriel speaks because it’s as if he reads his urge to-

“Bite me, Sam,” he gasps. “Do it.”

Sam's all to familiar with what Gabriel's feeling. It wasn’t that long ago when their roles were reversed and it was Sam asking Gabriel to place his mark on him.

_claimclaimclaim_

Sam also knows that, like it was then, now is not the right time. It’s not his place, it needs to be initiated by his Alpha. There’s also the fact Gabriel's in a fugue of hurting and when their time comes to mate, it needs to be right for _both_ of them.

He feels the friction between their stomachs ease as Gabriel’s cock leaks and pulses while his knot begins to swell, “Sam, please, bite me, I need you.

Sam licks over his neck, grazes his teeth over his pulse point then pulls his teeth back and sucks.

Gabriel throws his head back on a sharp cry and digs his heels into the small of Sam’s back. Warm cum pulses between their bodies. Gabriel lets out a long, shuddering breath as his muscles relax. He continues to meet Sam’s thrusts as his hands run up Sam’s back.

Sam releases Gabriel’s neck and kisses up to his jaw, humming as he moves up. “Have I mentioned how hot you are, Babe? Mmmm, and how much I love the taste of your mouth?” He covers Gabriel’s mouth hungrily and slides his tongue in. “So hot, fuck.” His eyes slip closed and his hands come up to brace around Gabriel’s neck, his long fingers wrapping around the base of his skull and tangling in his hair. “Feel so tight. Love you, so perfect.”

His cry of “Ahh” morphs into a series of hard pants and ends with a low moan as Gabriel slips the tip of his middle finger into Sam’s hole. The tight channel of Gabriel’s ass with the slide of his finger tips him right over the edge. His hips still as he comes hard and long, pumping Gabriel full. His entire body twitches as the aftershocks ride each pathway of nerves.

“I love you so fucking much,” Sam breathes heavily into Gabriel’s mouth right before kissing him again. His fingers running through his soft, damp hair. He pulls out slowly, not missing the slight cringe Gabriel makes. He slides his body to the left, taking his weight off of Gabriel.

“Damn, I'm gonna feel that in the morning.”

Sam pauses mid reach for the wet wipes, concern washing over him, “I didn’t hurt you did I?

“No no no, you certainly did not, you may have stretched me farther than my body ever intended but _pain_ is definitely not something I was feeling.”

Relief washes in just as quickly as his concern had and he grabs the wipes. He holds one in the palm of his hand briefly before wiping gently at Gabriel’s hole. “Uh, how was it with, uh I mean should I wear a condom next time? That is if you want, oh hell.” Sam drops his hand, feeling like an ass for assuming there will be a next time.

“Hey, stop.” He pushes at Sam’s shoulders until he is laying on his back then presses their chests together, “That was amazing. I’ve never felt like that before.”

Sam looks up into Gabriel’s warm pools of honey and brushes the hair off his forehead, “Like what?”

Gabriel looks to the right and begins to trace the freckles on Sam’s shoulder with his index finger, “Like I mattered. For the first time I felt like I could fall and not be afraid.”

“Because you knew I would catch you.”

He meets Sam’s gaze again, “Yeah.” He has time to blink once before Sam is fisting in is hair and pulling him down into a kiss.

This is all he’s ever wanted for his Alpha, his Gabriel, his love, his fucking world.

@@@@

The scent wakes Sam from his restless slumber a few beats before his brain registers the sounds coming from the bathroom across the hall. The scent isn’t that of anger or self doubt. This is something Gabriel has never emitted in Sam’s presence in the entire time they’ve been together. The scent of the wet mildew itself isn’t strong but the intensity of the emotion behind it is and it twists Sam’s gut knowing his Alpha is _sad_.

Sam rushes out of bed, quickly finds a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and throws them on. Once in the hall, he opens the linen closet to retrieve a washcloth and winces as Gabriel retches loudly behind the closed door. He slowly pushes open the door to find Gabriel crouched at the bowl, arm draped over the open lid, forehead resting on his arm as his breath comes out in short pants. As he picks his head up again to vomit, Sam turns the faucet on cold and wets the cloth.

“Fuck," Gabriel mutters as he hangs his head.

Sam bends to run his fingers through Gabriel's damp hair until he reaches the nape of his neck where he massages gently. “Got it all out?”

“Nothing left, but ugh,tell that to my stomach muscles,” his words end on dry heaves while Sam rubs his back and tucks his hair behind his ears.

Sam flushes the toilet then kisses the top of his head. “Think you can sit back here with me?”

He waits patiently as Gabriel takes a few deep breaths before scooting back against the wall, eyes pressed closed.

“Good, now let me dims these lights, I’m sure they aren’t helping your situation.”

“I’m sure what isn’t helping my situation is the entire bottle of vodka I consumed yesterday. Fuck, why am I such a fuck up?”

“Baby, please don’t talk like that. We’ve all been there,” he kneels in front of Gabriel and runs the cool, wet cloth over his closed eyelids, forehead and mouth. Gabriel makes a humming noise and leans into the cloth.

Sam keeps his voice low as he continues to wipe his neck, “We swear to never drink again and we don’t, that is until life throws us a curveball.” He gets up to rinse out the cloth. Before he sits down, he grabs the bottle of mouthwash out of the medicine cabinet.

Sitting down along the wall he brushes the bottle against Gabriel’s arm, “You don’t have to but this is here if you want a rinse. Don’t push it though.” He sets the bottle, minus the cap into Gabriel’s hand when he holds it out. Eyes still closed, he takes a swig. As he swishes, Sam reaches over and grabs the small garbage can and holds it up, “Can right in front, just lean forward and spit.”

Sam sets the can aside and wipes at Gabriel’s pale face again. “How you doing, Babe?” He kisses Gabriel's temple and lays an arm over his shoulder. “Can I get you anything?”

He starts to pull away and Sam braces for another round at the bowl but instead he leans towards the tub, away from Sam. “You should go, I don’t want you to see me like this, Sam.” Gabriel brings his knees up to his chest and covers his face with his hands.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sam,” he tries pulling away again but Sam only pulls him in closer.

“I don’t care if you cover me in puke, I’m not going anywhere,” he tells him quietly.

“Sam, I’m not any good for you right now. You shouldn’t see your Al-”

“Don’t you dare start with that Alpha bullshit.” He keeps his voice low, mindful of Gabriel’s pain but he doesn’t hold back on tone nor does he loosen his hold around his shoulders. In fact, he pulls him in closer and wraps his other arm around the front of Gabriel's knees, he brings his lips to his temple and says, “I want to help, what can I do?”

“Leave. I’m not worth sticking around for. I’m a mess.”

It takes Sam a moment before he trusts his voice not to break, the unshed tears are burning the back of his throat. “I’m sorry to be blunt but I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. The man I know and love very much, is worth more than I can even begin to put into words. The man I’ve fallen in love with is the kindest man I know, he never puts himself before others. The man I love practically raised himself, put himself through school then opened his own fucking business. A very successful business I might add.” He kisses Gabriel’s forehead, cheek and lips.

Gabriel straightens his legs out and allows Sam to turn his upper body. Resting his forehead against Gabriel’s he whispers, “Please don’t talk bad about the man I love. He deserves to be treated like the King he is.”

Gabriel shakes his head as his eye muscles squeeze around his closed lids. His breath hitches before dropping his head onto Sam’s chest, his arms clutching around his rib cage. “Why wasn’t I ever enough for them?” His words are barely audible but they ring through Sam’s head like a bell tolling.

He slides an arm down around Gabriel’s waist and pulls him up and over his thigh, settling him back down on the floor in the V between his thighs so he’s sitting sideways “Baby, I can’t speak for them but I can tell you the problem was with them, never with you.”

Gabriel clutches tighter at Sam’s shirt and begins to tremble shortly before the sobs break through.

Sam holds him as tight as he’s able, kisses his hair and rocks him gently. “I know I can’t give you what you deserved and what was rightfully yours,” he’s unable to bring himself to say ‘two loving parents’ but he knows Gabriel knows what he’s referring to, “all I can do is show you how worthy you are to be loved and cherished. I want to do that for you everyday for as long as I draw breath. No one deserves to be treated like an afterthought, but you especially. I’m so fucking proud of you.” Sam isn’t aware he’s crying until his own breath hitches. “Let me do that for you. Let me show you what love is.”

Gabriel lets out a deep moan against Sam’s chest, “Did we step into another RomCom when I wasn’t looking?” He pushes away from Sam’s chest and rubs the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. “I know I got pretty wasted yesterday but wow, Oak, that’s special. Ow!” Gabriel rubs his bicep. “Is that the love you wanted to show me?”

“You’re such a dick.” Sam can’t argue with the man, that was a little over the top.

“Yeah, but I’m your dick.”

“Come here, you ass.” Before he’s able to protest, Sam pulls Gabriel back against his chest. “I love you.”

“Don’t expect me to stand outside your window holding a boombox anytime soon, but I love you too, my Tall Oak Tree,” he replies before kissing Sam.

“How you feeling, Babe?” Sam asks as he pets at Gabriel’s hair.

“I’ve felt better but I’ve also felt worse.”

“What can I do for you? Want to take a shower or maybe a bath?”

“Actually, a bath sounds nice. Anything to get me off this floor, I told you that horse cock of yours was gonna break me. Holy shit, Sam.” He cries, wincing through his laughter as he climbs to his feet.

While Sam fills the tub, Gabriel swallows a few ibuprofen with a bottle of water and brushes his teeth. He allows Sam to wash his hair and wash every line and crevice of his body with hardly a fuss. As the water begins to cool, Sam leans over the tub edge and covers every inch of Gabriel’s face, neck and chest with kisses while he pays special attention to his cock with firm, lazy strokes. Gabriel’s head falls to the towel behind his head while his mouth drops open on a silent cry. When his tremors subside, aided by the calming effect of Sam’s tongue licking through his mouth, he steps out of the tub and allows Sam to dry him off.

Back in the bedroom, they dress in sleep pants and t-shirts. Gabriel sighs as he crawls under the covers, arm outstretched, waiting for Sam to curl up against his chest. Neither can think of a better way to spend the remainder of the day than tucked away in bed together. As Sam feels Gabriel’s lips press against his hair and then his neck, relief floods into him as ginger nips away all lingering scents of mildew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said 7 would be the last but one particular part isn't flowing very nicely so I decided to cut this chapter short and start fresh with 8.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Gabriel drops the fry basket back into the vat, narrowly missing another splash of the scalding oil. He rushes to the sink to douse his red, angry arm before he loses any more precious layers of epidermis.

“What have you done now, my Darling?” Balthazar asks as he takes a hold of Gabriel lightly by his left wrist.

“ _Fuck_ , that hurts. I wasn’t paying attention and I dropped the fry basket too quickly and it splashed back.”

They inspect the affected area of his forearm together, the skin already starting to blister. “I do believe you should have this looked at. You may need antibiotics. Burns can get nasty very quickly.”

Gabriel shakes his head, “I’m just going to throw a bandage on it, I’ve had worse. I don’t have time to dick around in a waiting room.”

“Today is the big day, is it not?” Balthazar, while still holding Gabriel’s wrist, lays his other hand on Gabriel’s elbow.

“We’re supposed to be at his brother’s place by 5.”

Balthazar studies Gabriel’s face a moment, looking him up and down like he may devour him at any moment. This look, however, is how his friend looks at _everyone_ and Gabriel pays it no mind.

“I can’t imagine meeting Samuel’s family is what has you acting so reckless in your kitchen. That sort of thing isn’t like you, what has you-” Balthazar’s eyes widen and his nose flares, “oh, now that makes more sense. How much time do you think you have?”

Gabriel both curses and feels grateful over the fact Balthazar knows him so well. “Twelve hours if I’m lucky but I think having Sam around me will speed things up.”

Balthazar nods his head once, “All the more reason to get out of here now.” He looks down at Gabriel’s wound, “I don’t like the looks of this, I really must insist you have it seen. I’m here now to take over, as planned. Should I give Samuel a ring?”

“Fine, I’ll go,” he concedes only because it’s throbbing something awful and the blistering is getting worse, “but don’t call Sam. I’ll stop down in the lab after I’m seen by the doctor. Could you grab me the first aid kit, I should probably cover it.”

As he secures the sterile gauze with tape he glances up at his friend, “I guess this's probably a good time as any to let you know you and the staff are all getting big fat raises. It's the least I could do, you all have been covering my ass so much lately. ”

“Ah, well, that sounds fantastic but I'll remind you some of us consider you our friend,  not just our employer." He takes the first aid box from Gabriel, “Now go on and get out of here. And I better not see you until after you’ve passed through the ‘fuck anything that moves’ stage.”

@@@@

Twenty minutes later, Gabriel is sitting in an Urgent Care patient room, cradling his wounded arm. The pain radiating from the surface of his skin is enough of a distraction to keep him from thinking about how Dean will react to meeting him. Not enough of a distraction, unfortunately, to keep from getting upset with his lack of attentiveness.

The moment he woke up that morning he knew what was on the rise. His cycle’s arrival is early but he isn’t surprised. Meeting one’s mate has a way of throwing a wrench into things.

Just knowing the fact there’s only one floor separating him from his Omega makes his blood flow head south and the pain in his arm subsides as he swears he can almost smell cedar.

He straightens in his seat as the door opens after a brief knock. It isn’t the doctor to walk through the door, though. The new arrival is the sexiest man to ever adorn scrubs and every part of Gabriel’s body is acutely aware of this fact. “Sam, what’re you doing here?”

Sam closes the door behind him then rushes forward, sliding into the seat next to Gabriel. His arms wrap around Gabriel’s shoulder before his eyes fall to his bandaged arm resting in his lap. “What happened? Meg, who sits at the help desk, called down to me in the lab to tell me she saw you walk in with your arm wrapped up.” His fingers brush lightly over the gauze before threading between Gabriel’s lax hand. “Why didn’t you call me?” Sam’s face is void of color and his eyes are wide with worry.

"How did she know who I was?"

"I may have shown off your picture to everyone I know," he smiles.

Gabriel feels a warmth spread through his chest, “Honestly, Sam, I’m fine. I got a little hot oil on me and Bal insisted I come down. I didn’t call you because I didn’t want you to leave work early again. I was planning to stop by afterwards.”

“Gabriel, I-”

Sam’s words are cut off with a knock at the door. A solid man with a wide chest, kind blue eyes and a widows peak strolls through the door.

The relief is just as evident in Sam’s voice as it is in his scent as he lays eyes on the doctor, “Benny!”

The doctor’s face splits into a lopsided grin as Sam stands to greet him, “Heya Sam, long time no see, Brother.”

Even though Gabriel knows the name 'Benny' is ringing a faint bell, he still feels his hackles rise as the two hug. It isn't until he catches his scent as Alpha, that he realizes this Benny must be the friend of Dean’s and he's then able to relax.

Sam’s introduction verifies his suspicion, “Gabriel, this is Dean’s friend, Dr. Benny Lafitte. Benny this is my boyfriend, Gabriel.”

Benny washes his hands before taking a seat on the rolling stool next to Gabriel, “I tend to call Sam my friend as well and you can call me Benny,” his words flow like melted butter, calming Gabriel further. “I’m sorry to meet you under these circumstances, Gabriel. Dean had mentioned your name a few times the last time we spoke. Don’t worry, it was mostly good things.” he adds with a grin. “Why don’t you tell me what brings you here?” He rolls his stool until he is situated in front of Gabriel, their knees almost touching.

Gabriel lifts his left arm, “I got a little clumsy at work today. Hazards of the job.”

Benny holds out his hand and lets it hover above Gabriel’s arm, "Mind if I take a look?” He waits for Gabriel to nod before proceeding. Benny’s hand is warm and comforting against Gabriel’s skin as he settles it near his elbow while the large fingers of the other hand gently pull back the gauze.

Sam inhales sharply as he gets a look at the cluster of red, waxy blisters.

“Ouch,” Benny comments, “Oil?”

“Yeah, damn donuts.”

Benny glances at Sam over Gabriel’s shoulder before looking him in the eye, his nostrils flaring in much the same way Balthazar’s had. “Distracted were you?”

“You got me, Doc,” Gabriel replies, grateful he doesn’t elaborate.

“Looks painful.”

“It doesn’t tickle,” he replies dryly.

Benny replaces the bandage, wheels back from Gabriel’s personal space and reaches into his coat pocket to pull out a prescription pad. “Looks like you have yourself a nasty second degree burn.”

“I know the drill,” Gabriel cuts in, “this isn’t my first. Keep it dry and pay closer attention.”

Benny smiles as he writes, “I’m also giving you a prescription for a topical anesthetic ointment, I can add an oral pain medication but the over the counter stuff tends to work just as fine and then you don’t need to worry about not working or driving.” He tears off two slips of paper and hands them to Gabriel, “I’m also adding an antibiotic because it’s so close to your wrist joint. Be sure to take it with food.”

Gabriel nods as he looks over the prescriptions, “Thanks Dr. Lafitte, uh Benny. Ibuprofen should be enough. Appreciate it.”

“Let me know if you need anything stronger. You good for-” he lets his question fade, keeping his patient’s confidentiality as much as he's able.

“Yeah, I’m good for that. Thanks.”

The quizzical look in Sam’s eye disappears as Benny stands, “Nice seeing you Sam. We need to do lunch next week, get you out of that cave downstairs once in awhile.”

Sam’s smile is warm as he hugs Benny, “Yeah, that'd be good. Send my best to Donna.”

“I will. Take care, both of you. Gabriel, call me if there’s anything you need.”

Gabriel nods his head and thanks the doctor again before he closes the door behind him.

“So, what do you say to a quickie, good looking? Seeing you in scrubs does things to me, my Tall Oak Tree.”

Sam sighs as he pulls Gabriel into a hug, the scent of worry overpowering the small amount of suppressant left in Sam’s system. He rubs at Sam’s back, “Honey, I’m fine. It’s nothing, really. Now go finish your shift, I hate that you're missing work because of me, especially after you left early last week.”

“I was actually just finishing up, about to head home early when Meg called.”

“Did you drive or walk?”

“It was nice this morning so I walked.”

“I’ll meet you at the bench outside the pharmacy. Ah, shit! I forgot. We’ll have to stop by the Bistro, I made a few things to take to dinner.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sam tells him as they walk through the waiting room together.

“I know but I hate the idea of coming empty handed. It isn’t much.”

They part ways with a quick kiss as they approach the pharmacy window. “I’ll just be a few minutes,” Sam tells him.

“No more than ten or I’m leaving you behind,” Gabriel teases because the look of worry on Sam’s face is twisting his guts up like a pretzel.

Less than 20 minutes later they’re both seated in Gabriel’s car and headed home with two bakery boxes in the trunk, a pharmacy bag with ointment and antibiotics, and extra bandage material sitting in Gabriel’s lap.

“You weren’t kidding about Benny being big and intimidating, I can see why people backed off your brother.”

“You should see him in protective mode. Yikes.” Sam’s eyes leave the road to look Gabriel up and down, “Makes me think of someone else who looks pretty fucking hot when he whips out the ‘Don’t fuck with those I love’ attitude.

For a brief moment, Gabriel thinks he may be referring to Castiel, it isn’t until Sam’s hand runs up his thigh that realizes Sam means him. “Ha,” he barks in surprise, “hardly. A ten year old wouldn’t even find me intimidating. Hell, I’m hardly bigger than a ten year old.” The last part is muttered under his breath.

“Damn it, Gabriel! What do I have to do to get you to see you how I do?” Sam’s tone and flare of anger has Gabriel regretting his comment. Will he ever learn to keep his mouth shut?

He shifts in his seat and cover’s Sam’s hand still sitting on his thigh, “I’m sorry.” He feels a sharp stab to his heart when Sam removes his hand and places it back onto the steering wheel, his jaw tense. Well shit. “Sam, I-”

“And why didn’t you call me? For the second time I had to get a phone call from someone other than you saying you were hurting.” He throws the gear shift into park and climbs out of the car, leaving Gabriel’s head spinning. Sam reappears at his door, opens it and offers him a hand. His arm is injured not his head but he takes the offer for help without a word. The anger and hurt is rolling off of Sam. He feels the panic starting to rise, how can he fix this? How did the four block car ride turn so quickly from one of playfulness to that of anger and hurt? Gabriel hangs his head and follows Sam into the house because he knows it’s entirely his fault.

Sam toes off his shoes and hangs his coat in the closet before turning to help Gabriel with his coat. He is unsuccessful in hiding his wince as the coat sleeve runs over his arm. He catches the furrow of Sam’s brow before he turns towards the closet.

After hanging Gabriel’s coat, he heads towards the kitchen leaving the sour scent trail of curdled milk in his wake. He’s never smelled Sam’s anger before, the last time he was mad in Gabriel’s presence was in the bar last Friday and he was still on full strength suppressants at that point.

He watches Sam as he opens the fridge and pulls out a jar of mayo, mustard and leftover chicken from dinner the night before. “Whatcha doing, Babe?” Gabriel asks lightly.

Sam glances over his shoulder as he grabs the loaf of bread and untwists the tie, “You can’t take your antibiotics on an empty stomach and knowing you, you probably haven’t eaten anything all day.”

The air in Gabriel’s lungs rushes out and his eyes close over the tears that have gathered behind his lids. Even though he’s pissed at Gabriel, he’s still taking care of him. How? Why? What did he do to deserve someone like Sam? He opens his eyes and steps up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around his chest. He rests his forehead between his shoulder blades, willing his voice not to break, “I’m so sorry, Oak, I’m not used to letting others help me. It’s always been just me. I promise to do better.”

He hears metal clink against the counter before warm hands cover his own where they clutch at Sam’s scrub top. He spins around and pulls Gabriel to his chest. The scent of old milk has been replaced by light pine. He kisses the top of Gabriel’s head and the vibrations run through his chest as he speaks, “I know, Babe, I know. This is just as new for me but we're a team, Gabe. We have each other to lean on.”

Gabriel pulls back in order to look up at Sam, “You left work early last week for me, I didn’t want to bother you. It’s really is no big deal. I honestly was going to stop by afterward.”

“Gabriel,” Sam’s eyes close briefly as he takes a deep breath, “Gabe,” he repeats with a gentler tone as he cups Gabriel’s face, “you’d just found out your father had died. Today, you injure yourself enough to warrant a trip to Urgent Care. For future reference, these are the kinds of things you alert your mate to.”

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me!” Sam chastises before kissing him. “Put yourself in my shoes. How’d you feel getting those calls? Knowing I was somewhere hurting, needing my Alpha,” he kisses Gabriel’s temple, “needing My Gabriel’s comfort but too stubborn to reach out?”

Sam’s lips are soft and pliant and Gabriel never wants the kiss to end, unfortunately it does. “Fair enough. I guess you’re not mad at me anymore?”

Sam kisses the tip of his nose before turning back to the counter. Gabriel leans his head against Sam’s shoulder and watches as he cuts his sandwich in half before placing it on a plate. “Maybe a little but I still love you, you closed off fucker.” He hands Gabriel the plate then places a hand on his back to guide him to the kitchen table. “I get you mask your insecurities with ridiculous names and dirty jokes-”

“Hey I thought you liked my jokes!” he cries as he drops onto a chair.

Sam pulls a can of coke from the fridge and sets it in front of Gabriel before reaching for the pharmacy bag, “I do. My point is, it’s okay to let your guard down with me.” He pauses to read the directions on the label before shaking out two capsules then dropping them onto Gabriel’s plate. “I love you just the way you are and nothing you’ll ever say or do will chase me away. That’s a promise.”

As Gabriel eats his sandwich, he considers how Sam’s words don’t come as a surprise to Gabriel. The fact that Sam just brushed aside his biggest fear without even realizing it is further proof to Sam’s character.

He wants to tell Sam how terrified he is that he’ll wake up one day and realize he’s not a _typical_ Alpha. He doesn’t feel the need to assert his dominance over every Alpha he encounters. How does he explain to Sam his lack of drive to succeed financially? Yes, he wants his business to flourish but only because his real dream, and he’s only just realized this, is to have a family with Sam. Whether that be just the two of them or a whole litter of pups.

Instead of sharing any of this, he forces the chicken to slide down his throat and chases it with a swig of coke. “Jeez, Sam-a-lamb, I didn’t know you had a degree in psychology as well.”

Sam smiles at him, his eyes shining with affection, “I know what you’re thinking and I think it’s a load of crap.”

“What? I was thinking you make a good sandwich.”

Sam rolls his eyes and leans over Gabriel’s nearly empty plate to capture his lips, “I don’t even need to smell freshly bathed canine to know you’re thinking I should be with some neanderthal looking Alpha, one that’s bigger than me so there isn't any doubt in anyone’s mind who the _Alpha_ is.”

Gabriel swallows down the two capsules as a way to delay his response. “Nah,” he finally says as he avoids Sam’s gaze, trying to keep his voice from betraying how badly he wants to break, “I was actually thinking about how much I liked your dick in my ass,” he glances up at Sam, his voice humorless, “how many _real_ Alphas you think say that?”

Sam doesn’t miss a beat, “None of them. I’ve already told you, yours is the only Alpha ass _my_ dick’s been in and I plan to keep it that way. Speaking in general terms, that being said, they don’t know what they’re missing.”

Gabriel gets up and puts his plate in the sink and decides it’s time to put his fear aside. As he stands at the sink, staring down at the faucet, he watches a drop of water hit the bottom of the sink with a ping, “Sam, have you,” he clears his throat and pushes forward, “have you ever looked in the mirror at yourself and wondered if maybe you were _supposed_ to be something else?”

Sam sits silently for so long Gabriel begins to wonder if he said too much. When he finally gathers the courage to look at Sam, his heart drops. He’s sitting with his elbow perched on the table, hand covering his face. Gabriel slides back into his seat and places a hand on Sam’s wrist. “Sam?”

When he moves his hand his eyes are dry but his face is red, “Sorry, you just kind of struck a nerve.” He threads his fingers with Gabriel’s with a sigh. “Yeah I used to think that all the time. I mean look at me, I’m not exactly a submissive, dainty flower. Last week in the bar, I swear Gabe, if you hadn't shown up when you did I would've beaten that guy to a pulp. I don’t even know what came over me.”

“Well that’s understandable, I felt the same way when I saw his greasy paw on you.” Gabriel feels his blood pressure rise just thinking about it. “You said you used to think that. What changed? I mean, most days I’m happy with who and how I am but there are some days I just wonder why I’m not...normal.”

“Who’s to say what’s normal? Clearly we're our own kind of normal, you and I." He winks at Gabriel before continuing, "Every morning when I took that little pill I would think, ‘Why am I the way I am? No self respecting Alpha will want their mate to be taller or stronger than them. What Alpha will look at me and think, thats what I want my pups to look like?’ It was the same thing every morning.”

“And then.”

“And then,” he says as he looks down at their hands, “my parents died and all I had was my brother. I stopped caring what I looked like and focused on how I felt inside. The suppressants became a habit, I think, because I no longer worried about what others were going to think of me. I figured if my mate was out there, he or she will more than likely turn out to be a Beta or another Omega and I was okay with that. Losing my parents like that made me realize life’s too damn short to be stressing about stuff we have no control over.”

Gabriel let Sam’s words settle over him. As always, Sam’s right. Life is too short and he doesn’t want to waste anymore time thinking about this. He decides it’s time to bump the needle on this record player, time for the next song.

Gabriel nods his head, “You’re absolutely right, Sam. I need to put a stop to that kind of thinking as well. I know you love me and I don’t really care what others think.” He grins as Sam leans over and kisses him. He inhales sharply when Sam pulls away, “Since we’re on the subject, I wanted to bring something up to you, be right back.”

Gabriel stands and kisses the top of Sam’s head as he walks past. He grabs the folder he’s had hidden in the post card box in his closet and heads back to the kitchen. The nervous butterflies all flutter their wings at once as he sets the folder down on the table in front of Sam.

“What’s this?” Sam asks as he opens the folder.

Gabriel returns to his seat next to Sam and runs a hand through his hair, “Just look.”

Sam drops his gaze to the folder and pulls out the top pamphlet as Gabriel chews on his lower lip, “Pamphlets and an application for KU medical school? Gabriel we talked about th-”

Trying desperately to ignore the scent of irritation coming off Sam, Gabriel holds his hands up, palms out, “Hear me out, please.” He waits to continue until the scent is gone, it takes mere seconds. The amount of trust that indicates doesn’t slide past Gabriel’s attention. “Sam, you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, let alone be lucky enough to be on the receiving end of your unwavering love. The only thing I want is to see you happy. Happy here with me, in our home, and happy with your career. If where you’re at is what you want then I’m ecstatic for you, really.” He rushes with his next comment as Sam opens his mouth, “But if there’s _any_ part of you that thinks maybe you want more, than I want to help with that. Whether that more be medical school or something completely different.”

Sam scans the information, face devoid of all emotion. “Even if I did want this, I couldn’t possibly afford it.”

“That’s what this is for,” Gabriel taps his finger on the rectangular booklet tucked in one of the pockets. He watches as Sam plucks it out using his long fingers, watches as he reads the print and watches as the color drains from Sam’s face.

“This is a checkbook,” he cries.

“Yup.”

“With both our names on it! There’s no way I’m accepting this.” He pushes everything across the table.

Gabriel places his hand over Sam’s and pushes back, “Please, just listen to me for a moment. This checkbook is for the account my parents have been dumping money into since I was eighteen. I finally looked at the balance a few days ago and Sam, I’m not kidding I swear I was having a heart attack.”

Sam raises an eyebrow, “That much, huh?”

“It was an absurd amount, more than I would ever know what to do with, that is until now. Sam, I want you to use this money for school, if that’s what you want.”

Sam taps the tips of his fingers over the checkbook. “What do you want, My Gabriel?”

Gabriel lets out a long breath, hearing him say ‘My Gabriel’ makes him feel like he’s tilting at his axis but he isn’t afraid to let himself fall because he knows Sam will be there to catch him. “Aside from you being happy?”

“Yeah, I mean I appreciate that but what do _you_ want? What do you see when you close your eyes and let yourself dream?”

Gabriel does that now, closes his eyes and what he sees is the same image he's seen since the very first day Sam walked through his door. Up until recently, he had always considered it a pipe dream. “I’m scared to say it out loud. I don’t know if it’s what you want, we’ve never talked about it.”

“No time like the present, Gabe. Tell me what you want.”

Gabriel pulls his hand away and drops it into his lap, speaking towards his hand he speaks quietly, his fear ratcheting up with every word, “I’ve realized the only thing I want is a life with you, everything else is just, I dunno, a bonus.”

Sam lifts Gabriel’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. “You have that, Baby. I’m living here and I’m not going anywhere.” Gabriel feels his cheeks tinge red as Sam studies his face intently, almost like he’s trying to read his thoughts. “But you want more than that, don’t you?” he guesses with a small grin.

He drops his eyes again and whispers, “Yeah, I do. But if you don’t I’m happy as long as I have you.” He looks Sam in the eye because he wants Sam to know this is entirely the truth. “But,” he adds with a little ray of hope, “if a family is something you see in our future we have options. We can wait until you’re done with school and-.”

“Maybe I don’t want to wait,” Sam tells him quietly.

Gabriel’s neck swivels up as Sam stands from his seat and straddles Gabriel’s lap. The sudden weight on his thighs, the press of his hips and the firm wall of his chest against his disperses all butterflies. Sam smiles down at him, his face framed by his hair, his dimples jumping out at full force, “Maybe you were too drunk at the time, but last week I told you I couldn’t wait to be filled with your pup. I meant it.” He bends slightly at the waist in order to run his hands down Gabriel’s back as he kisses him.

Gabriel pulls back from the kiss reluctantly, having an armful of Sam is making it difficult to concentrate but he needs to make one more point clear. “If you really want to go back to school, I think we can make it all work. I was thinking I could hire Bal as a full time general manager and I could stay home. I would work whenever your schedule allowed it.”

Sam’s hips cease the gentle roll they have started and his forehead creases, “I wouldn’t want you to give up your Bistro. You have worked hard to make that a successful establishment.”

Gabriel slips his hands around to cup Sam’s ass to pull him closer, “You’re right, I have but,” he smirks as he rolls his hips up, making it clear to Sam how happy he makes him feel, “none of that means shit to me if I don’t have _us_. As far as I’m concerned, I did all that so I could have _this_. Fuck, you’re so hot,” he mutters before ravaging Sam’s mouth. The friction between them has him aching for more. “Damn it, my Oak Tree, you make me want to roast marshmallows.” He rucks up Sam’s scrub top, inhaling deeply as his lips and tongue skim over his chest and nipples, “You smell so fucking good.”

Sam’s head falls back as his hips speed up and his hands run through Gabriel’s hair, “I don’t know what the hell is happening but I suddenly wish we didn’t have anywhere to be.”

Sam’s words take a moment to reach his brain but when they do, Gabriel stops his kissing, “Uh, I know.”

“Know what?”

He lays a few more kisses on Sam’s chest before letting his shirt fall back into place, “I’m 99% positive I’m about to enter into my rut cycle.”

“Oh shit, like how soon?” Sam starts to stand but Gabriel pulls him back down as Sam continues to panic, “I can call Dean and Cas-”

“No! No, we’re going to your brother’s house.” He smiles up at Sam and runs a hand over his cheek in hopes of transferring his own calm, “We’ve got time and I know how important this is to you, to all of us.”

The fire returns to Sam’s sea of blue green eyes as his hips return to their grinding, “If I keep going, will it help or hurt your impending, uh situation?”

The drag of his rock hard cock trapped in his jeans makes it difficult to form an answer, all he’s able to manage is a grunt as he nuzzles into Sam’s neck.

“I’m gonna need a little more clarification, uh but do that again, shit that mouth of yours is brutal,” Sam pants as his hand snakes between them, resting on the button of Gabriel’s jeans. He lets out a groan as Gabriel nibbles his way up his neck until he reaches his earlobe.

“I don’t know, but I don’t care. I couldn’t stop now even if the roof caved in on us. Fuck, Sam. Smell so good, feel so good.”

Sam must take this as a green light because he pops the button on Gabriel’s jeans and pulls his zipper down. Gabriel spreads his thighs as Sam reaches into the slot of his boxers and grabs his cock, stroking it with a firm grasp. The relief spreads like wildfire, causing Gabriel to reach down the loose waist of Sam’s scrub pants in search of his entrance. He swallows down Sam’s cry as two fingers breaches his loose, wet hole.

Gabriel marvels at the look of pleasure rippling over Sam’s face as he releases Gabriel, presses back onto his fingers and pulls his own cock out. The sight of Sam fucking down onto his fingers then up into his own fist has Gabriel’s knot beginning to swell. This, he thinks to himself, this is what he was put here to do. If he does nothing right for the rest of his life, he knows he was able to make this beautiful man forget the stresses of life, even for a little while. Allowing him to just...feel.

Gabriel begins to stroke himself while his right hand adds a third finger and increases their thrusts up into Sam. At this angle he isn’t able to do much but stretch and curl his fingers, rubbing his walls but if the flush of Sam’s cheeks and the steady stream of moans falling from his lips is any indication, Sam isn’t about to complain.

“Sam, Sam so hot. Fuck, so good.”

Sam opens his eyes and takes in the sight before him.

Gabriel’s eyes slam shut as his head falls onto the back of his chair. He can feel his balls pulling tight as his heart rate speeds up. Next he feels Sam pulling at his wrist, removing his fingers. “Show me how good it is for you, Gabe.” Sam’s voice is hoarse as he guides Gabriel’s hand to his mouth, “I want you to _show_ me how good I make you feel, cover me with your cum. I want you to _taste_ how good you make _me_ feel. Gabe, clean your fingers for me reeeal good.”

The first taste of Sam’s sweet slick hitting his tongue has Gabriel groaning around his own fingers as his hand and Sam's cock are both shot with hot streaks of his cum. "Oh fuck, Gabe, I bet you taste good."

Sam speeds up his own strokes and reaches for Gabriel’s hand. While holding steady eye contact, he licks a flat tongue over Gabriel’s hand, moaning as he laps up the last milky drop. His back arches as his orgasam overtakes him, his cum hitting Gabriel in the chest.

Gabriel pulls Sam down into a kiss and feels another surge pass through his swollen knot as the taste of his own seed mingles with the remnants of Sam’s slick.

Their foreheads rest together as their hands grip tightly at the other’s waist. “Holy crap, where the hell did that come from? How did that even happen?” Gabriel asks, unable to catch his breath.

“I’m not sure,” Sam replies equally winded, “but I say let’s do that again later. God I love you.” He kisses Gabriel again then asks, “How you feeling?”

“Are you kidding? That was mind blowing, you’re stunning.”

“Thanks,” he smirks, “but what I meant was, how’re you _feeling_? Do you think that may have made things worse?”

“Oh!” Gabriel’s eyes widen, “I’m good. For the first time since waking up this morning I don’t feel on edge. Thanks.”

“Just the beginning, Baby.”

Gabriel doesn’t bother to hold back his pout as Sam climbs off his lap. “After I shower I'm going to put some ointment and a fresh bandage on your arm then we should probably get going. Are you ready for this? Dean can be a little intense but just remember, he means well.”

“Sam, with you by my side, I’m ready for anything.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had every intention of keeping this fic a two character story and yet, Castiel and Dean insisted on making a small appearance. You're welcome.
> 
> Okay, I know song lyrics can be annoying but I couldn't resist. This Station Breaks song came on and for the first time I had all these Sabriel feels. Just be grateful I didn't go with my first instict and have Sam sing them to Gabe....that would've been so wrong.

_Not the kinda guy that changes easy._  
_I'm stubborn and I like to just do it my way_  
_And all those people I don't bother pleasing_  
_Cause Honey they, they ain't you_

 _Now I walk different though my strut is the same. I'm singing sweeter in the same range_  
_Now that I met you. I met you._

 

Sam’s knuckles rap loudly over the wood before a voice from inside the house yells, “All clear!”

He glances over at Gabriel with a grin, “Dean and Cas like to, uh freely use their house. I’ve learned the hard way to always knock first.”

“Sounds like us.”

Sam’s grin stretches wider as he pushes through the door, “Exactly. Here goes nothing, Babe.”

Gabriel has just gotten the door closed behind them when Dean walks around the corner, his face instantly softens at the sight of his brother, “Heya Sammy, long time no see.”

The brothers hug and slap each other’s backs, “I know, I’m sorry about that. It’s been too long.”

When they pull apart, Sam braces himself as Dean sniffs the air, “Did you bring a Christmas tree with you?”

“Uh, no, actually that’s me, I guess," he tells him nervously. 

It takes a moment but understanding lights across Dean’s face, “I’m proud of you, Sammy.”

“Well I don’t know if I would’ve gone off them if it weren’t for Gabriel.” Keeping a hand on Dean’s shoulder, he turns to his right and extends his arm to Gabriel. Sam didn’t think it was possible but he falls in love with Gabriel all over again as he gets a look at him standing near the door. His face is set in one of pure confidence but Sam knows better.

Gabriel steps forward as Sam makes the formal introductions. “Dean, this is Gabriel, Gabe this is my brother, Dean.” He throws Dean a look that clearly says ‘play nice’.

Gabriel balances the two bakery boxes before sticking out his right hand. “Nice to finally meet you, Dean-O. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Sam watches Dean’s eyes harden and his head tilt a little as he grasps Gabriel’s hand, “Hmph,” he replies, “we’ll see I guess.”

Sam swells with pride as Gabriel keeps his posture relaxed as Dean looks him up and down with a glare. He can see how tight his grip on Gabriel’s hand is by the veins standing out in his forearm and yet, Gabriel holds steady with a small grin on his face. “Look all you want but these goods are taken by that tall Oak Tree over there,” Gabriel smirks with a tilt of his head towards Sam.

Dean sucks in a lungful and drops Gabriel’s hand as Sam barely holds back his laughter. “Don’t call me Dean-o,” he gruffs as Castiel walks around the corner.

“Gabriel,” his warm soothing tone melts away the tension in the air, “glad to see you again. Here let me take those from you,” he takes the bakery boxes then glances at Dean, “my mate’s manners are less than desirable when he’s focused on establishing a hierarchy.”

The hard edge from Dean’s face cracks, “I think you’re being a bit dramatic,” he looks over at Gabriel again, “I think anyone who’s able to handle Sammy here can handle a little protective scrutiny.”

“Dean!” Sam doesn’t bother to hold back his scent of irritation.

Dean doesn’t seem to catch it but Gabriel certainly does. He wraps his arm around Sam’s waist, “No worries, Sampson. Scrutinize away, Big Brother Dean, I can handle it.”

“Dean,” Castiel calls from the kitchen, “I think you may be interested in what Gabriel made for us.”

Sam fights to keep his facial features neutral as he watches Dean’s struggle, clearly torn between administering Gabriel a proper stare down and giving into his curiosity. In the end, his love of food that comes in pink pastry boxes wins out.

He turns his back with a grunt as Sam gives into his laughter.

Sam puts his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders and pulls him close, kissing the side of his mouth as they walk towards the kitchen.

Gabriel lets out a quiet chuckle when Dean calls over his shoulder, “I heard that, no hanky panky.”

“Maybe our guests will follow their host’s lead but we all know you’re incapable of that, Dean,” Castiel tells Dean with an even tone as he pushes the boxes across the kitchen island.

“Hey, I thought you’re on my side!”

“Just open the box Dean so we can move past this game.”

Dean gives Gabriel one more glare before flipping the cardboard top. Whatever comment he’s about to say dies on his lips. “You made all of these?”

Sam can’t resist sliding his hand down to give Gabriel’s ass a quick squeeze. “Went in extra early.”

“Hmmm,” he says as he looks over the dozen donuts, muffins and bear claws. “I’ll admit those smell okay.” He flips the top on the second box, this one twice as wide, and his jaw drops. “Dude, is that apple?” He points to the pie with a tall dome top. “Ah, strawberry?” The second pie has a glistening lattice top with white speckles of fine sugar covering the red filling with plump strawberries.

“And rhubarb.”

Sam feels Gabriel hold his breath as Dean stares down at the two pies. Not that Gabriel needs any help but Sam informs his brother, “Dude, get this,” he smacks Dean on the shoulder, “I didn’t breathe a word of your strange obsession with pie. I told you he has this unnerving sixth sense when it comes to what people want.”

Gabriel lets his breath out on a snort as Dean looks at Sam, his lip curling as he speaks, “And I told _you_ I don’t want to hear about what goes on in your bedroom.”

“In that case, I have some stories to tell you about the living room.”

They all turn to look at Castiel as he lets out a loud belly laugh at Gabriel’s retort. He rubs at his eye, “Ah, finally someone to throw Dean’s shit right back at him.” He approaches Gabriel and pats him on the back, “Welcome to the family, Gabe. Can I interest you in a beer?”

“Hey now wait a minute, I”m not done talking with _Gabe_ ,” Dean emphasizes Gabriel’s shortened name with another curl of his lip. “I accept your pie but I have a few questions for you.”

Gabriel takes a moment to answer Castiel, “A beer would be great, thank you.” He turns back to Dean, “Okay shoot.” He nods to Castiel as he accepts the open bottle of beer. “No wait,” he sets the beer onto the island, glances at Sam then holds up a hand, palm out, “let me save some time and cut to the chase.”

Sam hasn't a clue what Gabriel plans to say but he knows whatever it is, it'll make him proud. The overpowering scent of gingerbread calms Sam’s few remaining nerves because that intoxicating aroma is not coming from any actual baked good. He hopes his own scent has the same effect on Gabriel.

“I’ve never been a sappy person. The idea of a True Mate was nothing but horse shit to me, meant only for fairy tales as far as I was concerned. That all changed when Oak walked into my store. You want to know my intentions for your brother?” Dean nods his head ever so slightly, his eyes wide. “I’ve never met anyone who is as smart, caring, empathetic, beautiful and did I mention so fucking smart?” He pauses as Castiel chuckles.

“I’m not dumb but this guy can run circles around me until I’m dizzy. He makes me want to ask questions, know more, read books I would’ve never looked at twice. He was with me as I sunk to the lowest point I’ve ever been in my life and instead of kicking me to the curb, he fucking,” he pauses and glances up at Sam, “pulled me closer.”

Sam runs the back of his fingers down Gabriel’s cheek before he turns back to Dean. “When the time is right, and I can feel it approaching fast, if he'll accept, I plan to place my bite on Sam’s neck. I hope you're able to accept me as I am. Yes I can be obnoxious and I lack a filter on my mouth but I will always bring you pie.” The corners of Dean’s mouth quakes briefly before schooling his face again.

“I love Sam with every particle of my being. I know he's more than just a stunning face, although,” Gabriel spins on his heel and arches an eyebrow at Sam, “our pups are gonna be-,”

“Gabe,” Sam warns him calmly with a tone full of affection.

“Uh right,” he spins back on his heel, “I know he’s more than just a pretty face and I know he isn’t defined by his secondary sex. My intention is to prove this to Sam every day I'm fortunate enough to breathe in air.”

Sam takes a few steps forward and to the right, turning himself so he's directly in front of Gabriel and his back is to his brother. Despite the audience, he cups his hands around Gabriel’s face and locks their lips together. To Gabriel’s credit, he keeps his hands to his side as Sam pushes his tongue past his lips, gives him a few swipes then pulls back. Sam catches him as he starts to stumble backward.

Castiel clears his throat as Sam returns to standing at Gabriel’s side, “That's wonderful, Gabe, thank you for sharing with us. I know it makes me feel better knowing our Sam is being appreciated and well cared for, wouldn’t you agree, Dean?” Castiel prompts Dean with a stern voice and raised eyebrows.

“Uh, yeah, I agree but uh, that’s not what I was gonna, uh ask.”

“I did tell you I lacked a filter. What did you want to ask me, Dean-o?"

Sam holds back his cringe at the name, knowing full well Gabriel chooses every ridiculous name and the time to use it, intentionally.

Gabriel drops his arm from around Sam’s waist and squares his shoulders as Dean walks around the island to stand in front of Gabriel. “Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” Sam recognizes the tone of voice Dean tends to resort to when anyone dares to make the suggestion a 1967 Chevy Impala is an old, impractical car.

He also recognizes Gabriel’s ‘I like to push my limits’ tone of voice. “Told ya, no filter.”

Dean looks him up and down before looking Gabriel in the eye, he waits a beat before asking in a deep voice, “Kirk or Picard?”

Gabriel snorts before he answers, “Neither,” and Sam wants to kiss him again. “Janeway, she took on the Borg and that takes balls of brass.”

“So did Picard.”

“Yeah but he didn't blow the Mothership to smithereens.”

Dean nods his head, “You got me there. Classic rock or country?”

“Whatever my Oak Tree is listening to but to be fair I like both.”

The sneer of Dean’s lip returns but it relaxes as his brows knit together, “Why the hell do you call him Oak Tree?” He closes his eyes, “And please don’t tell me it has anything to do with-”

“Jesus, Dean, what kind of perv do you think I am?” Sam feels their little standoff has passed, making this a good time to step forward and take Gabriel’s hand. “Oak Trees are tall, solid and dependable,” he shrugs his shoulder, “like Sam.”

“Hey, Gabe,” Castiel speaks up. “Sam tells us you have a thing for Angels."

"That sounds dirty even for me but yeah, you could say that."

Castiel gestues with a hand over his shoulder, "Come with me, I'll give you the nickel tour of the house. I have a set of Angel Lore books you may find of interest."

"Awesome," Gabriel cries as he trails behind Castiel, kissing Sam as he passes him.

As Sam takes a seat at the kitchen table, Dean grabs them each a beer. “A tree? Really? And what’s with Dean-o?”

Sam laughs as he opens his bottle. “It’s his schtick. Could be worse but I actually kind of like it.”

Dean studies him for a moment before raising his bottle to his lips. “That’s all that matters, then. I obviously don’t know him and he's a bit odd but I think you did good, Sammy.”

Sam feels that warmth flood his chest again, happy to have Dean’s approval even if it isn’t required. He snorts when Dean adds, “Little on the short side, though.”

“He makes up for it. Don’t let his height fool ya, my mate is full Alpha.”

Dean raises his eyebrows. “So you’re really ready for that, huh?”

“Dean, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Well shit.”

“What?”

“Now I think I have to finally let Cas plant a pup in me.” He grins at Sam. “I can’t have my little brother beating me to that.”

Sam raises his bottle. “I’ll drink to that,” as the glass clinks Sam adds, “but you better hurry, we don’t plan on waiting long.”

Dean’s next comment is interrupted by the blare of the oven timer. Dean hops up and opens the door, letting out a mouthwatering scent of roasted meat. He checks the thermometer then pulls the tray out just as Castiel and Gabriel return to the kitchen.

“You’re not some hippy dippy rabbit food eater, are ya, Gabby?”

Gabriel either doesn’t catch the shortening of his name or he doesn’t give a shit. Sam would bet on the latter. “Hell no, Sam eats enough of that healthy shit for the two of us.” He leans over Dean’s shoulder, once again either not noticing or not caring about the wide eyed look Dean gives him over the invasion of his personal space. “Bacon wrapped beef tenderloin?” Gabriel lets out a low whistle which makes Dean visibly preen with pride. “Now that’s a work of art. You make this?” He turns to face Dean, bringing their faces within inches of each other.

Sam glances over at Castiel to see if he’s witnessing this display of .... what? Male bonding over meat or male posturing? Either way, it amuses Castiel and Sam to no end.

As Dean goes into great detail on his preparation he has Gabriel hanging onto every word.

“How’s work going for you Sam?” 

“Busy. Winter always brings the sick-os around.” Sam passes a stack of plates off to Castiel as he turns back to grab salad bowls.

“Spend a week with a bunch of snotty nosed first graders and you’ll have a bulletproof immunity. I swear I haven’t even had a cold in five years.”

“We’re all grateful for that, no one’s as insufferable as Dean when he’s sick.”

“Hey!” Dean cries, turning around and narrowly misses taking Gabriel out with the carving knife.

Gabriel takes a step back as Castiel pipes up. “I’d have to agree with your brother on this point, Dean. I love you but you are kind of a wimp.”

Dean turns back to slicing the meat, mumbling under his breath.

Sam ignores Dean and continues his conversation with Castiel. “In addition to the numerous Electrolyte panels and nasal swab cultures, there’s been in inordinate number of pregnancy tests,” he smiles as he follows Castiel around the table, setting a bowl next to each plate.

“Well sure, what else is there to do when it’s cold outside?” Castiel smirks.

Dean yells “Amen to that,” as Gabriel shouts, “Not a damn thing worth the time of day.”

Castiel and Sam share a knowing look over the table. “Makes the day go by fast at least. What about you? How’s business? Has the pre-holiday stress surge hit yet?”

“Oh yeah," Gabriel says as he jumps into the conversation, "is it too soon to ask if I’m eligible for a family discount?” Gabriel saunters over to the table, eyeing Castiel up. “Or would it be too weird to give me a massage?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam catches Dean’s shoulders tense before they shake in laughter. Yes indeed, he thinks, he's fallen in love with the right person. Never has he seen his brother warm up to anyone so quickly. It took him a good two weeks before he would even smile at Jess.

“No discount needed, Gabriel, I have a table here, you don’t need to go to my office.”

“Cas has magic hands, he’ll make all those knots in your back and shoulders run away in fear.” Sam informs Gabriel.

"Amen to magic hands," Dean yells over his shoulder.

“We’ll find a time later that works for both of us.”

“That would be great, the holidays are a killer. By the time Christmas is over, it takes me until Valentine's Day before I curse out every bread dough and pie crust I have to make.”

“You have a nice backyard,” Gabriel comments as he pulls aside the curtain covering the patio door. “I bet you’ve had lots of cookouts on the wonderful deck.”

“I don’t know,” Castiel comments as he sets out the napkins. “I think it looks a little empty. It’s missing something.”

“A big wooden playset and a sandbox,” Gabriel replies without missing a beat.

Castiel smiles warmly at Gabriel’s back before turning to Sam, the crinkles at his eyes prominent. “That’s exactly right.”

“Gabe, need another beer?” Sam turns from the refrigerator when his question is met with silence. “Gabe?” Gabriel is still standing at the patio door, his face is obstructed by his arm holding back the curtain. “Gabriel?” Sam repeats again. He sets his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder and a hand on his lower back, making him jump a little. “Hey, where’d you go?”

“Hmmm?” he replies, not taking his eyes off the backyard surrounded by a tall fence. “Sorry, just thinking.”

Sam kisses his cheek, and keeps his voice low as he asks, “You doing okay? Your color is a little pale.”

“I’ve been better but I’ll be fine.”

“We can go any time, just say the word.”

“No, let’s eat.”

Sam sniffs at Gabriel’s neck.“I’m game. You’re good enough to eat.”

“That isn’t helping my problem, Sam,” Gabriel tells him in a sing song voice.

“Shit, sorry. Another beer?” he asks, returning to his original question.

“No, I better stick with water, I’m gonna need it.”

Sam slaps Gabriel’s ass as he turns away, earning him a dirty look from Dean as he saunters past him. “Don’t look at me like that, I’ve caught you and Castiel doing much more than a little ass grabbing.”

“Touche," Dean responds with pride in his voice.

Sam fills Gabriel’s glass with ice water as Dean sets the carved tenderloin on the center of the table and Castiel surrounds it with a spinach salad, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn and biscuits.

“That's a fine looking hunk of meat, Dean-o. Uh, I mean Dean.”

“That’s what Cas says,” Dean retorts with a bounce of his eyebrows.

Gabriel raises his glass to Dean with a wink as Sam and Castiel join their mouthy mates at the table.

Dishes are passed, compliments are rained down onto the chef, silverware clinks and smiles are exchanged. Dean and Castiel take turns peppering Gabriel with questions on his upbringing and opening _Sugar Daddy’s Bistro_. He answers every question with all sincerity and surprisingly, little sass. Gabriel doesn’t seem at all annoyed by their interrogation but as Dean begins to fill his plate with hud second helping, Sam figures he deserves a break.

“So guys, I was thinking it'd be nice to have Christmas at our house this year.” Sam watches Gabriel from across the table as he pushes his mashed potatoes into a mound, they hadn’t discussed this yet but he seems pleased with the idea when a shy smile flits across his face. Sam tears his eyes away from Gabriel, ignoring the concern starting to edge in, and looks up at Dean.

Dean lets the meat fork hover above his plate, “Uh, s-sure, I mean,” he looks at Castiel as the beef falls from his plate unnoticed, landing on his plate with a plop, sending several kernels of corn scattering off his plate, “I’m okay with that. Cas?”

Castiel sets his fork down and lays his knife across his empty plate. “That would be really great, Sam. Gabriel, you’ll have to let us know what you’d like us to bring for dinner.”

Gabriel blinks like a deer caught in a headlights before recovering quickly, “I’ll be sure to do that but I’m the newcomer here. What do you all typically serve?” Gabriel omits the fact Sam already knows to be true, that he’s never actually _had_ a holiday family dinner.

“We do a different theme every year,” Sam explains, excited to share another aspect of his life with the person he loves. “Last year was German, the year before that it was Italian.”

Gabriel squirms in his seat and drops his elbows onto the table, “Interesting, no boring old turkey or baked ham for the Winchesters.” He glances at Castiel, “Uh sorry, Novak slash Winchesters.”

Castiel looks at Dean then smiles at Gabriel, his cheeks a little pink, You were right the first time. I know it’s unconventional for an Alpha to take the Omega’s name but after getting to know Dean and Sam both, I wanted to take the name Winchester. I’m not close to what little family I have, they’ve given me nothing but grief my entire life. The Winchesters welcomed me in without hesitation. I found my true family the day I met Dean. I’m proud to share their name and I look forward to passing it down to our pups.”

Gabriel sits silently as Castiel speaks. Sam has been vague with the details of Gabriel’s past so the words he speaks are solely about himself but the parallels send chills down Sam’s spine.

“Gabe, you okay?” Sam asks quietly. He’s halfway to his feet when Gabriel finally blinks his eyes, washing away the glazed look that had appeared.

“Yeah, I'm fine Oak. Just listening to Castiel.” He looks in Castiel’s direction but not directly at his face, “I get what you’re saying.” He nods his head slowly as he inhales through his nose, “Yean, I get that.” He surprises everyone when his next comment is more like the Gabriel that first walked in the door. “How about we try Indian this year?” Spoken in an accent that sounds more like Apu than Raj, “I make a mean Chicken Tikka Masala, you will not be disappointed, my new friends.”

Dean groans, “Oh I’ve always wanted to try to make Samosas. Hell ya, good idea, Gabe.”

Dean grabs Gabriel’s empty plate and piles it onto his before he stands, “I’m ready for pie. Anyone else?”

“Are you a bottomless pit?” Gabriel cries, I just saw you pack away half a cow and a bushel of potatoes.”

Dean grins down at Gabriel as he grabs Sam’s plate, “There’s always room for pie.” He heads to the sink, “And ice cream.”

“I think I’m good, thanks Dean.” Sam yells over his shoulder as he eyes Gabriel up. He appears as though he's about to jump out of his skin. His hands are twitchy as they shred his napkin and his body is bouncing like he’s tapping his foot. Two behaviors Sam has never witnessed Gabriel display.

Gabriel stands up so abruptly the backs of his knees ram into his chair, Castiel reaches over casually and catches it. “Sorry, uh I’m just going to hit the head. I mean bathroom.” He hurries past Sam without looking at him, leaving in his wake a wave of his usual baked goods scent mixed with something else. Something entirely new that burrows deep within Sam and calls to his Omega.

Dean, oblivious to what’s happening at the table yells from in front of the freezer, “Hey Cas, didn’t I just get more ice cream?”

Castiel holds Sam’s gaze as he answers, “In the chest freezer.”

“Ah, yes. Be right back.” Dean disappears behind a door that leads to their basement, leaving Sam alone with his brother in law.

“Sam, I know I don’t know Gabriel that well and maybe I’m overstepping my bounds but did I detect-”

Sam rubs at each of his temples with his fingers, “Yeah, yeah you did. He wouldn’t let me call to cancel because he’s been wanting to meet you guys. He thought he could make it through the evening.”

“And he did. Take him home, the last place he wants to be is around family, I speak from experience.”

Sam sighs with relief, “Thanks Cas, I knew you’d understand.”

“Of course, and so will Dean but I won’t say anything until you leave.”

“Leave? You leaving Sammy?” Dean asks as he emerges from the basement the same time Gabriel returns from the bathroom. His shirt is untucked, his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and his hair looks like he’s been running his hands through it.

The relief on Gabriel’s face at Sam’s reply doesn’t go by unnoticed by Sam or Castiel. “Sorry Dean, but I think we’re gonna hit the road. I had a long week at work and Gabriel’s been up since three this morning.”

Dean pulls a face of pure disgust, “Dude, that’s _not_ morning. Are you always up that early? And what happened to your arm?” He points to Gabriel’s left forearm.

Gabriel positions himself on the opposite side of the kitchen island as Dean. He places his palms on the counter and leans against them with a small chuckle, “I got into it with a batch of donuts this morning. I thought they needed an oil bath and they disagreed. I’ve had worse.” He waves his hand in the air when Dean winces. “And no, most days I start at five but I go in at four if I have special orders to fill.”

“Or you have pies to make for your new family,” Castiel adds. He pats Gabriel on the back as he loads the dishwasher.

Sam sees Gabriel’s eyes widen at Castiel’s simple statement compounded by Dean’s quick understanding, “Damn. Yeah, go on and get some shut eye. I’ll send some pie home with you.”

Gabriel holds his hands up, palms out, “No thanks, I know where to get more.”

As they reach the front door, Gabriel turns to Dean and Castiel with an outstretched hand, “Thank you for a wonderful evening.”

Castiel is the first to grasp his hand then pull him into a hug, “You're welcome anytime, Gabriel. You’re Sam’s family which makes you ours as well.”

"Uh, thanks Castiel, that's really nice."

“Dean, excellent dinner. I now know I’m gonna have to bring my “A” game for Christmas dinner,” he informs him as they shake hands.

Sam hugs Castiel and then Dean. They all promise to make the next visit very soon.

As they walk out the door, Sam wraps an arm around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him close. His entire body feels like a taut guitar string thats just been plucked. The vibrations run through Sam’s palm as Gabriel all but sags against him. “Hang on there, big guy.”

They seperate once they reach Sam’s car. Gabriel drops into the passenger seat with a drawn out string of profanities ending on Sam’s name.

Sam feels his own blood boiling as the interior of the car rapidly fills with Gabriel’s intoxicating scent. “Holy fuck, I could eat you right in this driveway, Gabe. You smell-”

Gabriel palms himself roughly through his jeans, pushing up into his hand. “Saam, please stop talking like that to me. It’s taking every bit of restraint I _don’t_ have not to climb into your lap and drive _you_ home as you drive the car. Fuuck.”

“Why don’t you, uh,” Sam reaches over and lays a hand over Gabriel’s and squeezes, “why don’t you let the beast out to breathe.”

“Ngh, huh huh, I don’t trust...don’t know what... I may do if I do that. Jesus.” His broken words are spoken through gasps as he rubs the front of his jeans.

“Please, you can’t sit the whole ride like that. I can’t watch you in so much...discomfort.”

“Discomfort,” Gabriel lets out a harsh bark resembling a laugh, “thats a good one, Sam.” On a frustrated grunt he pops the button of his jeans and yanks down the zipper. Sam cringes at the possibility of precious skin getting caught in the teeth.

He lets out a keening sound as his cock springs free from the slit of his boxers, bringing forth another new scent, this one even more arousing as the last. Sam grips the steering wheel and keeps his eyes on the road as Gabriel encloses himself in a tight fist.

It’s going to be a very long ride for both of them.

For a short time Gabriel’s seems to be calmed with the relief of contact, even if said contact is his own. The relief is only short lived and another surge of arousal overpowers him.

“Hey now, careful there, Babe.” Sam tells him suddenly, “If you blow your load now it’ll be another hour before that knot goes down, which means-”

“I’m not goin _in_ anywhere any time soon. Ugh,” Gabriel lets out a loud, frustrated grunt as he slams his head onto the headrest. He continues to stroke himself but with less vigor. “I swear if I ever meet Mother Nature,” his words are almost unintelligible through his clenched teeth, “sadistic bi….ah fuck. Sam, can’t you go any faster?”

“I _could_ but if I get pulled over that would add at least another 30 minutes until we get home, and then we’d have to explain the fact you have your dick in your hand while we’re in a public place.”

“We’re in your car.”

“Still public. After the cop writes me a speeding ticket he or she would have to write you a ticket for public indecency. Not to mention the fact, on a good day, you’ve hardly a filter on that tasty mouth of yours. That flimsy thing went up in flames the moment those hormones came rushing at you, so then-”

Sam is only rambling on in hopes of distracting Gabriel but it doesn’t seem to be helping much. He pushes the speed a little more as Gabriel jerks up into his hand than leans forward, bracing the hand not currently jacking his dick, onto the dashboard. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just get us home, _please_.”

The desperation in his Alpha's voice makes Sam grind his teeth together in frustration. He glances over at Gabriel, he’s still leaning forward, face partially obstructed by his arm and even in the fading light, Sam’s able to see how red his exposed skin is. He hesitates briefly before laying a hand on the back of his neck, he doesn’t want his touch to make it worse. The moment he makes first contact, spreading his fingers wide over his hot, damp skin, Gabriel acts like a spring letting loose as he snaps back against the seat, reaching up and wrapping a hand around Sam’s elbow. He doesn't move it, just turns his head and kisses his arm. Sam isn’t wearing a jacket but he can still feel the heat of Gabriel’s lips through his flannel shirt.

“I swear it’s never been this bad before,” Gabriel wheezes as his hand grips tighter at Sam’s elbow. His head swivels from side to side as Sam rubs his neck and scratches his scalp. “I blame you, Sampson. So fuckin good looking with your big...brains.” Sam glances over in time to catch Gabriel’s smirk before his head slams back onto the seat again and his hips start rocking up into his fist. “Those long legs of yours, fuck. And, uh, you have this massive chest, like a fucking linebacker, that tapers down to this fantastic waist. Just thinking about how I wrapped my legs around that waist, fuck Sam. We almost there? I can’t….it’s so bad.”

The roughness in Gabriel’s voice reminds him how miserable and helpless he was during his cycle. When they hit the ten minute mark, Sam thinks it may be safe to intervene a little more. “Okay, okay, Gabe, Gabe!.” In his frantic state, it takes Sam repeating Gabriel’s name a few times before he settles back into his seat, calmed enough with the help of Sam’s voice and a hand rubbing circles over his heart. “Can you hear me, Baby?” From Sam’s point of view, Gabriel has seemed to have slipped into another plane of existence altogether.

It takes a moment but Gabriel manages to nods his head before broken words tumble from his mouth, “Yeah, I hear ya Oak. Want you...smell so good...Sam...want to put a pup in you….so hard for you.”

On Gabriel’s last comment, Sam slides his hand down Gabriel’s chest and past his stomach until he reaches his cock. He covers Gabriels hand with his own, making Gabriel’s back bow and his hand move faster over the head of his cock.

Gabriel’s instant reaction to Sam’s touch sends a surge of slick from his hole but he pays it no mind. He forces Gabriel’s hand to slow before nudging it out of the way, “I gotcha, Babe.” Gabriel’s hand reaches behind to grab the headrest as his hips rise up off the seat. “Shhh, we’re almost home.” Sam keeps his voice low and quiet while his words are spoken just as slowly as the strokes he administers. “Can you still hear me. Still with me, Babe?”

“Nggh huh.”

Sam smiles through the dark, “Such a good Alpha. I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything for you,” Gabriel gasps as Sam runs a thumb through his leaking slit before removing his hand completely, making Gabriel whine.

“I need you to open up that glove box.” He waits while he leans forward and presses the release button. When the cover pops up Sam gives his next instruction, “Near the bottom there should be a box of rubbers. We’re almost home, I want you to cover up that big cock of yours because the minute we’re through the door,” he pauses when Gabriel finds the box and tears into one of the wrapped latex, “I want you,” Sam swallows audibly as Gabriel rolls the condom over himself, moaning loudly, “I want you to fill me full.”

Gabriel returns to stroking himself and doesn't notice they’ve pulled into their driveway until the dome light comes on, making him squint. Sam is out of the car before Gabriel’s seat belt is off. As he slides the key in the front door he hears Gabriel’s car door slam shut followed my a string of profanities. He has time to think, God how I love that mouth, before shoving the door open. He kicks off his shoes while his hands work at his button and zipper. “Make sure you close and lock the front door.” Sam’s jeans hit the ground as Gabriel mutters, “Fuck, so bossy.”

As he bends over to remove his socks he looks up in time to catch Gabriel fumbling with his jeans and boxers. Sam is about to offer his help when he finally manages to pull his cock free of the opening in his boxers in order to push them off his hips. Letting them stay at his ankles. In any other circumstance, Sam would’ve been teasing Gabriel but now’s not the time. His Alpha is in desperate need of relief and Sam is all too happy to help.

Leaving his torso clothed to save time, he drapes his body over the end of the couch just as Gabriel reaches for his hips. “Fuck, Sam!” he cries.

Before he’s even able to respond with ‘That’s the idea,’ Gabriel penetrates him in one long, hard push. Sam grabs a hold of the couch and cries out Gabriel’s name as he meets each thrust.

Each determined shove forward is like a wave on the ocean, carrying with it words like _good_ , _wet_ , and _love you_ as they slam into the breaker wall Sam has created with his body. That solid wall holds steady as Gabriel pounds into him. “I’m not gonna break, Alpha, show that rut who’s in charge,” he tells Gabriel between his own grunts of pleasure.

Gabriel lets out a noise similar to a growl and pushes Sam’s left knee up until it hooks onto the arm of the couch, opening Sam up more. “Fuck, yes, Gabe. Make me feel you tomorrow. Ugh!”

“Sam, Sam, you take my cock so fucking good. So strong. Damn, you ready for my knot?”

Sam keens as he feels the stretch of his wall, his own cock rubs at the couch as Gabriel thrusts in and out like a jack rabbit, “Gaabe, yes!” Gabriel reaches around and grasps Sam, striping his hand over his velvet skin, twisting at the head. It only takes a few passes and Sam is bucking back and dropping his forehead to the couch, chanting Gabriel’s name.

“So hot, Sam, you wreck me. You ready for it?”

“Fill me with your seed, Alpha.”

Sam’s words may be nonsensical since they both know he’s wearing a rubber but the words have their desired effect. Sam feels the further stretch of his knot before the steady pulse of his orgasam. Gabriel pumps his way through the aftershocks before collapsing onto Sam’s back and wrapping his arms around his ribcage. Sam feels each beat of his heart.

As his breathing slows, Gabriel lets out a small chuckle, “So how we gonna get onto the couch?”

“Carefully,” Sam comments as he drops his foot to the floor then bends slightly at the knees. “First I gotta lose this shirt.” His fingers fly over the buttons of his flannel before he’s ripping it off then reaching over his shoulders to grasp his t-shirt. It doesn’t even clear his head before Gabriel is kissing along his back.

“Gabe,” Sam comments with a glance over his shoulder, “I’d be careful, there’s probably an inch of standing sweat. You know how bad it can get.”

Gabriel sidles up closer to his back with a humming sound before Sam feels a hot tongue run up his spine. “I don’t think there’s any part of you that doesn’t taste good.”

“Um, ew but whatever makes you happy, Baby. If you’re done, let’s get to the couch.”

Gabriel takes a moment to kick off the clothing still clinging to his ankles and pull off his shirt while Sam leans on the couch, wiggling his hips with a smirk.

“Don’t think I’m even close to being spent,” Gabriel tells him with smack to his cheek.

“I know,” Sam replies with a short thrust backwards, “I’m just keeping the fire warm.”

“Fuck, just seeing you bent over like this is enough to set it ablaze.” He drapes himself over Sam and pulls them both to standing, well a standing crouch in Sam’s case.

To an onlooker they may look odd as they shuffle to the couch but neither care. Gabriel has an armload of Sam as he sucks at his jutting shoulder blades and Sam loves the heat of Gabriel’s chest along his back. They fall to the couch as one, Gabriel holding them steady, careful not to jostle their goods.

“Bless your double wide couch, my SamMoose.” With Gabriel's back to the couch and one arm under Sam’s neck, his free hand runs up and down Sam’s chest and thighs as his hips slowly piston in and out. His knot doesn’t allow much in the way of free range of motion but Gabriel doesn’t seem to need much at this point. At least for the time being, the initial urgency has passed. It won’t be long and he’ll be climbing the proverbial wall once again.

Sam reaches back and pulls Gabriel’s left leg forward and drapes it over his hip. “I’d be happy to sit up and ride you through this one.”

“Uh huh, no, I like you just like this, ya feel good. Won’t take long.” He nibbles at Sam’s neck while he fondles his soft cock. “You okay? Not too sensitive? I can stop.”

Sam cranes his neck around, twisting his upper body as much as he’s able. Gabriel gets the message loud and clear and meets his reach for a messy kiss. Sam looks up at Gabriel, “I’m all yours, keep going.”

Sam drops his head back onto Gabriel’s arm as he angles his hips, pulling Gabriel in further. His lids drift closed as Gabriel brushes the hair off his face and neck, kissing the skin as he clears it. His shallow thrusts are not enough to engage his own libido but just the feeling of Gabriel’s touch on his face, his breath on his skin and the rough drag of his calloused hands is enough to satisfy him.

Sam captures Gabriel’s roaming arm and pulls it forward. He lays kisses along the surface of the bandage, the fading smell of his ointment mingling with brown sugar.

From behind him, Gabriel sucks air in through his teeth and his palm surges forward to press against Sam’s chest. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of Sam’s neck, licking and snuffling, inhaling Sam’s scent as his hips pick up more speed. Sam clenches around the base of Gabriel’s cock as his hand pulls at his hair.

Gabriel pants against Sam’s neck as his hips stutter and then seize. Sam arches back with each soft pulse of his second release. “There ya, go. So good, Baby, My Gabriel.” He releases the handful of Gabriel’s hair as his head falls to the couch and his entire body relaxes against Sam.

“I love you, Sam.” Gabriel’s words are slow as sleep overtakes him, “So much better than a fleshlight.”

Sam chuckles softly to himself and reaches behind them to pull the light weigh blanket off the back of the couch. Gabriel is snoring in his ear before he manages to cover them both.

When Sam wakes, he isn’t surprised to not only find Gabriel still fast asleep but also that his knot has slipped free and returned to full salute. He shifts his hips and scrunches his nose in slight disgust as he rolls over the condom. He slides out from under Gabriel’s arm, grabs the condom and quickly covers his chest. He isn’t ready for him to wake just yet.

Not bothering with any clothes, Sam uses the bathroom and gives himself a quick wipe down. Next he grabs two Gatorades from the fridge, a condom from the bedroom and returns to the living room. Happy to see the next part of his plan has been made easier by the fact Gabriel has shifted to his back.

While he drinks the Gatorade, he watches Gabriel sleep. His normally relaxed face is pinched and his fingers are just starting to twitch as Sam sets the empty bottle down. He peels back the blanket then climbs onto Gabriel’s thighs, being careful to move him as little as possible. Knowing time is growing thin, he tears open the condom and rolls it over Gabriel’s firm cock. Holding him in place he pushes to his knees then sheaths him in one slide, swallowing his own groan as he goes.

The fireworks at the end are fantastic but Sam’s favorite part of sex with Gabriel has always been that first slide home. It’s been the same every time since the first. As his walls expand to welcome the piece that’s been missing, he feels like his entire being is exhaling slowly, pushing out all existing tension.

As he rocks his hips gently, Sam remembers a particular early morning wake up less than a month ago. It had started with a nightmare, the details dispersed the moment he woke but the feeling remained. The feeling of being alone but searching desperately. He'd woken with Gabriel’s mouth on his and he knew he was safe, he would be taken care of. He wants to do the same for Gabriel.

He spreads his fingers wide, lays his hands on Gabriel’s stomach and runs them up over his ribs. Gabriel’s hips begin to jerk upward and his hands clutch blindly at the couch around him. Sam takes a hold of each hand by the wrist and pins them against the couch on each side of Gabriel’s head. He rocks his hips faster and grinds down harder as his tongue pushes into Gabriel’s slack mouth.

He resists the weight on his wrists but only for a moment before his eyes open, his pupils blow wide and his tongue clashes with Sam’s.

He releases Gabriel’s wrists and returns his hands to his chest, this leverage combined with the powerful muscles of his thighs, allows him the freedom to lift his torso then drop back down, ending with a grind. He repeats the sequence as Gabriel watches Sam’s cock bob.

Sam isn’t sure how it happens but somehow Gabriel manages to pull himself free and push Sam backwards towards his feet. As Sam is pushed back, Gabriel sits up with a sound eerily like a growl. Sam feels his cock twitch as Gabriel takes control. He drops to the floor and tugs behind Sam’s knees until his ass is riding the edge of the couch. Instinctively, Sam props his feet up onto the coffee table behind Gabriel.

“Looks like Alpha has a taste for something,” he pants as Gabriel’s head drops between the v of his thighs. He makes an obscene slurping noise as he laps up the copious amounts of slick running from Sam’s hole. He bucks his hips as he feels his tongue thrust in and teeth bite at his rim. His head drops to the back cushion as his hand strokes his cock. Sam’s arousal steadily ratchets up further until the moment he realizes something doesn’t feel right. He tips his chin down and looks down his body at Gabriel and it’s as though ice water has been injected into his veins.

He drops his feet and scoots his hips back as his hand comes under Gabriel’s chin. “Baby, take it easy, you’re gonna rub yourself raw.” His covers Gabriel’s hand as he erratically strokes at his own cock, his breath is coming out in deep labored sounds and the air is ripe with wet dog.

He shakes his head frantically as Sam slows his hand, “I can’t stop...so bad….hurts….need-”

“I’m taking you to the bedroom.” He pulls Gabriel to his feet but he feels resistace when he tries to guide him toward their room.

“No,” he gulps in air and shakes his head again, “I may hurt you. I don’t know if I can contr-”

“Gabriel, stop,” he uses the most commanding voice he can conjure up.

Gabriel’s shoulders slump but his hand keeps working.

“Gabriel, look at me. Gabriel,” he repeats when he doesn’t relent.

Sam runs a hand between his thighs, coating his palm with slick and works his hand under Gabriel's. He resumes the stroking for him but at a slower pace while his other hand cups the side of his face. Gabriel leans into Sam’s touch with a deep sigh. “Look at me, Baby, please?” he asks quietly.

Gabriel lifts his head to reveal a set of eyes darting back and forth over Sam’s face. “Do you trust me?”

Gabriel jerks his head up and down, “Of course.”

He leans down and kisses Gabriel softly, “Then trust me to know what I can handle.” He waits for Gabriel’s silent nod then gives him one more rough swipe with his slicked hand before turning on his heel and striding into their room, “Good because nothing makes me hotter than seeing you all sweaty and panting over me,” he calls over his shoulder.

Sam has one hand and one knee on the bed before he feels Gabriel’s full weight sag down along his back. Strong arms wrap around his ribs, a firm cock is slotted along his crack and a warm wet mouth is nibbling up his neck. Talk about living the life.

Sam crawls the remainder of the way onto the bed with Gabriel holding tight like a monkey on a tree, something akin to an Oak tree perhaps. “Is this how you want me, Babe? Presented like a pretty package?”

The sincerity in Gabriel’s response surprises Sam. Given the frantic state he was in just moments ago, he’s expecting a response full of dirty talk and sass. “The hell with that, I’d let my dick rot off before I treat you like some cum receptacle.”

Gabriel’s words makes the smile on Sam’s face fall away as he falls to his stomach and twists to face Gabriel. “I know that, Gabe. I never th-”

Gabriel cuts him off with a hot kiss. He rotates his hips until he's fully prone, spreading his legs and promptly wrapping them around Gabriel’s waist while his mouth is ravaged like it may be his last meal.

“Gabriel, show me whatcha got.”

The fire returns to Gabriel’s eyes as he accepts Sam’s comment for what it is, a challenge. He grabs each of Sam’s wrists and pins them down as he grinds their cocks together and his mouth covers Sam’s nipple, sucking and biting while Sam cries out.

The show of strength, the friction between them and the pain spiking through his chest flips a switch in Sam. He feels his body calling out to Gabriel, a primal voice reaching and begging. “Gabriel, Gabe, Alpha, please, please.” Sam doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, he just knows he needs more of Gabriel.

Gabriel receives the message and kisses down Sam’s chest and stomach. When he reaches his waist he straightens up and rakes his eyes over Sam’s body. Sam’s back arches off the bed with the mere feeling of Gabriel looking at him. He can feel love and lust and admiration radiating from those stunning honey colored eyes.

Sam looks over Gabriel’s body, hoping to convey the same feeling. His brain sputters to a halt when his eyes reach the point where hand strokes length. “Take it off,” he croaks through a hoarse voice.

Gabriel’s hand freezes and he looks down his body, “Oak, I’m completely nude.”

Sam tips his chin in place of an answer.

Gabriel’s eyes widen with understanding. “But-”

“I want to feel you. I’m on birth control and if it buckles against your super swimmers than so be it.” This request isn’t being made lightly or in the heat of the moment. Sam is completely sincere.

The condom remains in place while Gabriel drops down for a fleeting kiss before straightening up to his knees. He grasps Sam’s left ankle and hooks it over his right shoulder, kissing the bone as he lines up at Sam’s hole. Right before entering he looks down at Sam. Sam nods his head in encouragement then lets out a gasp as Gabriel pulls off the condom and breaches Sam’s entrance.

Sam clenches around Gabriel, wishing he could pull him in deeper. As Gabriel moves within him he feels the fire spread through his veins but it still isn’t enough. Something’s missing. He forces his eyes to remain open as he watches his Alpha. His hairline is growing damp with sweat, framing his heart shaped face. Gabriel’s eyes have turned a deep brown matching his scent of brown sugar. The muscles in his arms from years of kneading dough and hefting large bags of sugar are accentuated as he holds tight to Sam’s thigh and ankle.

As his sounds of “ah” match Gabriel’s thrusts, he watches a bead of sweat make its way from Gabriel’s neck down his chest. He bites at his lower lip, wishing for the chance to be that drop as it makes its way through his wiry chest hair and continues down over his soft belly to find it’s home in his belly button. His eyes continue to trail down his oh so happy trail, past the point where their bodies become one and onto his taunt thighs, spread wide in order to fuck hard into Sam.

“Sam, Sam so good to me. So close. Fuck, Oak, so hot.”

Hearing his name on Gabriel’s lips awakens that primal voice once again. He can feel it’s vibrations with each shout, clawing at him from the inside. “Gabriel, more. Please more. Not enough.” Sam isn’t even aware he’s speaking out loud but Gabriel hears him.

He pulls Sam’s ankle off his shoulder and crushes Sam with his full weight but it’s still not enough. A storm of conflicting emotions is swiring within him. He doesn’t understand, this moment was supposed to be about Gabriel. Meeting his needs. Calming his furious want. How and when did the tables turn? His arms encircle Gabriel in a vice like grip, crying out, meeting each thrust. Gabriel is pumping out pheromones as fast as his hips are pumping against Sam and yet even that can’t help this feeling of being...incomplete.

It isn’t until Gabriel laps at his collarbone, nibbling at the thin layer of flesh, his own cries of pleasure skating across Sam’s chest, this is the moment he understands. “Gabriel! Gabriel” he cries in between giant gulps of air, “Our time is now.”

Gabriel lifts his head and his hips slow to a lazy roll. Sam brings a shaky hand up to brush away the hair hanging in his face. He doesn’t say a word, looking into Gabriel’s eyes, seeing clear understanding there he knows no words are needed. His breath hitches as he tilts his head to the right, giving his Alpha more room.

Gabriel returns to his collarbone, kissing and licking his way up while his hands slide under Sam’s body. One arm cradles his back while the other snakes up to brace his neck, his fingers scratching at his scalp. Sam feels his body relax as he turns it over to Gabriel. As his delicious kisses draw nearer to his neck Sam is hit with a plumb of pine, cedar, the rich scent of the earth and he swears he can hear the crackle of the fire. Gabriel lets out a deep guttural moan and Sam knows he isn’t imagining it.

“Yes, Alpha. Yes, My Gabriel.” The anticipation of the moment has Sam’s climax hurtling toward him, making him clench around Gabriel’s cock. His eyes remain closed until a tongue runs over the soft flesh where shoulder meets neck. Gabriel’s hand at the base of Sam’s neck pushes up as his mouth descends until his teeth make contact and bite. Sam’s eyelids pop open as his orgasam over takes him. He pumps out strip after strip between their bodies as Gabriel’s teeth peirce his skin. The pain is minimal and is quickly swept away with a tsunami of pleasure.

_ClaimClaimClaim_

Gabriel continues to suck as Sam’s scent lingers but fades in intensity as it's overtaken by Gabriel’s sweet and spicy gingerbread, fresh out of the oven. “Love you, Gabe.” Sam begins to thrust his hips up, stroking Gabriel. _ClaimClaimClaim_ pulses through his soul.

He isn’t as gentle as his Alpha was as he plants his feet flat on the bed, wraps an arm around Gabriel’s waist and one around his shoulders and catapults them both into a roll until their positions are reversed. “Sweet Jesus,” Gabriel moans as Sam rides him, hands roaming, mouth licking and sucking over nipples and pecs.

_ClaimClaimClaim_

Gabriel’s scent increases and Sam isn’t able to wait anymore, he’s being propelled by a force out of his control. The same force that made him leave his apartment two months ago to explore a city he was afraid of. The same force that lead him to an unknown door and told him inside was _safe_.

He kisses roughly up Gabriel’s neck, taking a moment to suck over his adam’s apple. It bobs and sends vibrations through Sam’s lips as his words mirror Sam’s, “Yes, Omega. Yes, Sam Sam Sam. Love you, Sam. Need you, Sam.”

He follows Gabriel’s lead and licks over the soft skin, tasting the salt of sweat, and he swears, the sweet taste of vanilla. He only hesitates briefly with the fear of hurting Gabriel but the throb of his fresh bite sends a spike of pleasure through him as he sinks his teeth into his Alpha’s neck. Biting down his mouth fills with the bitter, copper taste but even that lasts only a moment. Gabriel throws his head back and practically howls as Sam feels his body lock up before he's flooded with his Alpha’s warm seed. Pulse after pulse as his knot swells, trapping it in place.

Finally _MineMineMIne_

Sam sucks and licks over the fresh wound, not wanting to break contact. Another orgasam crashes into him unexpectadly when Gabriel presses the pad of his thumb over his mark. As he cries out, he feels Gabriel's knot swell more. Around them an invisible funnel cloud has started to swirl. They pull back simultaneously, mouths crashing together as the tornado turns.

As they kiss, their eyes open. Sam watches as the world around him slides into sharp focus. The brown shade of Gabriel's eyes make the gold specks pop out even more, the texture of his hair feels alive and he can see every pore of his skin.

And that cloud of scent? It teleports Sam to a fall day where the leaves are crisp and there’s a nip in the air. When he breathes in deeply he can smell the snow off in the horizon. With this feeling brings the smell of freshly baked cookies, sap and pine from a fresh cut tree, a warm crackling fire in the fireplace, and... _home_. He inhales deeply, pulling in every molecule and willing it to work its way into every nook and cranny of his being. Imagining it seeping into his DNA and finding its rightful place at last.

The need for oxygen wins out and they pull apart but only enough to breathe. Their noses bump as their eyes gaze. “Well,” Gabriel says on a deep sigh, his voice hoarse. “That happened. I wasn’t too rough on ya, was I?”

Sam smiles and kisses him again. “Never.”

“I have to say we smell pretty fucking fantastic together.”

“You thought so too?” Sam asks as his finger traces the deep purple bite mark.

Gabriel shivers at his touch, making his cock buried deep within him give a jump. “Woah, take it easy on me Cowboy, I think I may become dehydrated soon if you keep pushing me to that edge.”

Sam removes his finger reluctantly but takes the chance and lays a soft kiss over the tender flesh.

_MineMineMIne_

They slowly turn onto their sides, Sam angles his hips to keep the tugging to minimum as they find a comfortable position.

With their hands clasped between their chests and faces close once again they kiss and murmur words of love. Just as sleep takes hold, Sam whispers “Thank you for accepting and loving me as I am.”

Gabriel’s eyes, which have returned to their soft honey color once again, glistens as he tells Sam, “Thank you for bringing me home.”

They share a lazy kiss while their arms wrap around chests. Gabriel curls Sam’s head against his chest with a kiss to the top of his head, “Now let me sleep, you beautiful Lumberjack. You done tuckered me out.”

On a soft chuckle, Sam lets his lids drift closed as ginger, cinnamon, cedar and firewood lingers in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Thank Thank you for all of you who have taken the time to read! Your comments and kudos have helped me so very much!
> 
> A big thank you to Charity. You issued me a challenge to show you that Sabriel can be fun...I hope I suceeded. Jai'La you're an awesome cheerleader, keep sending me those prompts and thanks for suggesting the name Sugar Daddy's!
> 
> There is a sequel in the WIP stage. If you're happy with Gabe and Sam together and blissed out being newly mated then stop here. But if you want to see them with Pups hit that next button ;-).
> 
> DaydreamDestiel THANK YOU for allowing me to punt you previews and wading through that first rambling DM a while back. Your help has been priceless and I probably wouldn't have written it in the first place if you hadn't kicked me in the ass.
> 
> Thoughts?? Feel free to say hi on Twitter @lydrewsmom or Tumblr LoudenSwainfangirl
> 
> LTTU you all!!


End file.
